Final Struggle
by Suzuki Yumi
Summary: Sequel to Misery. SasukeXOC. Over the course of two years, Saki has been teaching at the academy and living a good life, but any one of her friends would say she is missing something, and that she could only be healed if that something came back.
1. Love Hurts

**_Ah! Here it is people! CHAPTER UN of the Sequel, which I have affectionately dubbed "Final Struggle" for dramatic effect. _**

**_- -_** **_Suzuki Yumi '.' _**

**Chapter 1**

Everything was fine. I was fine. I really was. Shikamaru and Kiba often asked if I was okay, and I said yes.

* * *

**_You could listen to "I'm Not Okay" by My Chemical Romance here _**But truly, two years had passed, and I was not okay. I was not okay at all. I was still happy, I hadn't cried over him, but I was just an empty shell. There was a hole in my chest that slowly got bigger every day, and everyone around me knew that there was but one way to fill it. 

Anko kept teaching me and I began teaching at the academy, just because kids make me happy, but of course, Iruka's was still the main teacher, he was just doing more mission because I could fill in. And it just so happened that on his most recent mission he was hurt, so he was in the hospital.

I took the kids to go visit him.

I slowly walked ahead of the children, looking closely at the door of the hospital room. Number 7, I knew that room. That was _my _room, no _our _room. We walked in and Iruka wasn't there, the children frowned.

"Where's sensei!?" Konohomaru threatened the nurse.

"He checked out not too long ago," She explained. Konohomaru walked away calmly, the rest of the class following. I sat down on the hospital bed, looking at the window.

That window held all my memories. That window is how I lost him. That damned window ruined my life.

I stared at it intensely as if we were having a staring contest, but I lost. Who was I kidding? I loved that window, the window that seemed to let light in so perfectly that it made Sasuke look like he was glowing. Yes, that window was my friend.

An image of Sasuke climbing out the window came to me.

I choked back tears.

Konohomaru came rushing in, breaking my train of thought.

"Have you seen my go-" He cut himself off, "Sensei, why are you sad?"

"It's nothing, really," I said with the biggest smile I could muster, "Let's go see Iruka." Konohomaru punched his fist into the air.

"Yeah!" He yelled. He reminded me more of Naruto every day.

We eventually caught up with the rest of the group and made our way through the village to the school.

"Iruka Sensei!" Konohomaru yelled, running toward his teacher. Iruka was then pestered with questions like: "Where did you get hurt?" and "Do you have a scar?"

"Saki, you can go now," He said, looking sympathetic. He could tell there was something wrong with me these days.

I walked out of the school, shoving my hands into my pockets. I opened the door only to be ambushed by Shikamaru, who was panting heavily. I knew it must be important if Shikamaru actually _ran_.

"Just… out of town…hurry, Saki," He said through heavy breaths. He pointed to his left and I ran in that direction. I rounded the corner out of village, only to see the last person I expected to see.

I didn't know how to feel, a rush of emotions came over me. Anger, sadness, and happiness all at once.

Why he was standing on the top of a tall building, I didn't know.

I smiled.

"Sasuke!" I called. I didn't think he heard me because he took out a kunai and held it to his throat.

"Sasuke!" I called at the top of my lungs. Sasuke stopped.

"S…Saki?" He asked. I nodded slowly. I knew I'd matured and he probably didn't recognize me. My hair got darker because I didn't go outside as much these days and my face got prettier (no more pimples, yay!) and well, to be honest, I lost weight and then gained it right back in the chest department.

Sasuke jumped down beside me.

"Sasuke… why would you… if I had known…" I started. Sasuke looked up to the sky, seeming deep in thought.

* * *

**_I suggest "The Reason" by Hoobastank here _**"I thought that killing my brother would make me happier then anything in the world" – to be honest, those words hurt. Happier then being with me? – "I knew that because of my revengefulness I would soon get sidetracked from you, and I didn't want to hurt you any…more," Sasuke explained. I smiled, now I understood. I looked at him as if to urge him to go on. My eyes stung as I tried to hold my tears back. 

"I just thought it would be better if I left, but I was wrong," Sasuke explained, "Just look what it did to you." Sasuke looked like he was about to cry too.

"I didn't mean to hurt you even more, you must hate me," Sasuke said.

"Sasuke… I could… never hate you," I said, hugging him. We soon pulled apart and I knew it was my turn to talk.

"I kept searching for a reason, a reason for living, and a reason for humans being in this world…" I started, "and I turned to teaching, you know what they say, 'Those who can't afford anti-depressant pills teach'" Sasuke smirked.

"Okay, so I made it up, but it makes sense doesn't it?" I asked him. He nodded.

"And now, I've found a reason," I said, "You Sasuke." He looked confused.

"Human's purpose is to find the one person they're meant to be with," I explained, "And if you don't find that person, then you haven't really lived a full life." Sasuke smiled and pulled me into a dark alleyway, kissing me. It felt so good to have him back, to have him in my arms again. I kissed him again and again, happier with every one.

"Saki…" He mumbled through kisses.

"Saki!" He finally yelled. I blushed and backed away.

"Thank-you," He said, clearly appreciative. He has this thing, like a time limit for how long people can be touching him. I swear he has a mental clock for it.

"So you finally killed Itachi," I finally said, trying to break the awkward silence and make small talk.

"Yup," He said coolly.

"I'm so proud of you!" I exclaimed, hugging him again. He gave me an evil glare that said: "You still have ten minutes before you're allowed to touch me again, and that stunt just reset your clock"

"I still haven't… beaten my sister," I said, "And Sasuke, I feel like we can't be together until I do." I didn't want to say it, but that's how I felt.

"I thought so, so I wanted to tell you that your sister just joined Akatsuki, and they're coming here in three months. So I have three months to train you," Sasuke explained, leaning against the wall.

"Y-you're training me?" I asked. He nodded.

"I took all the jutsu from Orochimaru's body, it taught me a lot, many jutsu people don't even know exist," Sasuke explained, "And I will teach them all to you."

"Ah," I said with a smile, "Well then…"

"From now on it will be strictly a student-sensei relationship," Sasuke stated. That thought made me frown, but if I was going to beat my sister I would have to deal with it.

"But…" I muttered. Sasuke gave me a stern look.

"Well can I still stay at your house?" I asked him innocently.

"I have one bed," Sasuke said, his eyes narrowing.

"…and?" I asked.

"Ha ha. I don't like you _that _much," Sasuke told me. I scrunched up my nose.

"Yet," He added. I smiled.

"It's funny how we can just bounce back to the way it was two years ago," I said cheerfully.

"I guess," Sasuke said, he looked lost in thought, his black eyes reflecting the sun's rays.

"So I have to move back to my apartment?" I asked.

"I'll sleep on the couch," Sasuke offered, sounding cold but still being nice. I found it funny that he could do that it.

"That couch is tiny, you'll never fit!" I exclaimed.

"I-I'll stay at mine…" I mumbled.

"Let me guess, you moved your stuff to my house?" He asked. I nodded, my lips pursing.

"Well then I guess we're sharing a house," He mumbled. I hugged him tightly, jumping back immediately.

"I'm sorry sensei," I said, bowing.

"Disobedient child!" Sasuke scolded playfully, "For that, you will stay in Itachi's old room!" I nodded sullenly, taking my punishment like a good little boy.

Boy?

Yeah, you heard me!

…

Sasuke smirked and I smiled up at him. He really hadn't changed much at all.

I suppose I'll give a little rundown of other people's lives;

Anko told me that the elders of the village had a meeting, deciding that Naruto would be appointed the new Hokage if he escaped Akatsuki, and, since Itachi was dead and Neji was tracking Kisame, he would be told any time.

Ino and Kankuro started going out and I heard from Ino that Gaara's seeing someone, I wasn't sure who though.

Shika gave Temari a promise ring! Temari, for the first time I'd ever seen her, cried. They're just so cute together. Shikamaru teaches his own class in the academy now, he takes the older kids.

Kiba went into ANBU, along with Chouji and Rock Lee. Sakura became the head medical ninja in the hospital and Ino became a cooking ninja (Oh! Sasuke would be jealous) and she goes with Shika and Chouji on missions. She also knows a bit of healing jutsu however.

Tenten and Rock Lee are a couple now, weird huh?

"I'm going home," Sasuke said blankly, starting to walk away.

"Don't you want to go out for supper or something to catch up?" I asked him curiously.

"What's there to catch up on? I killed Itachi, you were a depressed teacher, that's all there is to it," He said. I smirked. I knew he was right.

* * *

I ran to Kiba's, my arms flung back excitedly. 

"Kibakibakibakibakiba!" I screamed outside his door. The door to his house slowly opened. I tackled him to the ground, hugging him madly. His sister raised her eyebrow at the site of me on top of him.

"Sasuke's back!" I screamed in his face, his hair blowing back from my breath. His sister smiled knowingly, realizing that I was just Kiba's crazy friend, not his lover. I smiled, getting off of Kiba. He stood up and stared at me intensely.

"He's back Kiba! Oh! I've been waiting for this moment…" I said excitedly.

"Really? Great…" Kiba said.

"Don't be so unenthusiastic! You're raining on my parade!" I scolded.

"I'm so-" Kiba started.

"Go away!" I stuck my hand in front of his face. "Parade wrecker."

"I really didn't mean to," He apologized, "I love parades."

"Good. Then you'll march with me to tell Hinata?" I asked him. He nodded and we made our merry way to the Hyuga complex. I knocked firmly on the door.

"Hinata, could you answer that?" Her father's voice called. I heard the shuffling of feet on a wood floor and then the door opened. Hinata's hair had grown log and she wore a more flattering coat. I really hadn't noticed until then.

"Hinata!" I screamed in her face. She was taken aback by my enthusiasm.

"Sasuke's back!" I yelled, doing a ballerina twirl.

"Will our team be reforming then?" She asked. I shook my head sullenly.

"Sadly, no," I explained, "Sasuke's training me so I can kill my sister."

"Oh okay," Hinata said, "Well I'm happy for you."

"Do you guys want to stay here?" Hinata asked quietly.

"Actually, I have to get back to the house and move my stuff," I explained, "Then I have to sign papers to leave my apartment."

"So now you're _moving in_ with Sasuke?" Kiba asked, his eyebrow raised. I nodded, blushing a brilliant scarlet.

"We're in separate rooms," I protested.

"All it takes is one drink," Kiba said in a sing-song voice.

"But we don't-" I protested.

"Or one slip of a hand," Hinata chorused.

"Or a tongue," Kiba added. I cringed at the thought.

"Sitting on the couch," Kiba sang, his voice ringing through the area.

"Things can get outta hand!" Hinata added.

"Teenage boys, they can't be trusted," Kiba sang.

"Their hormones racing like cars on a track," Hinata chorused in.

"His bed's rather large!"

"It must be inviting!"

"All this can lead to one thing…" They put their heads together.

"Face it! Your boyfriend wants to have sex!" They sang in unison, Hinata doing harmony. I clenched my fist behind my back.

"You two could write jingles," A voice said. Arms wrapped around me from behind me. I wasn't sure who it was. The red sweater didn't look familiar and neither did the jeans. I mouthed "Who is it?" to Kiba and he mouthed "Sasuke" back. I swung my head back to make sure; I'd known that Kiba couldn't be trusted. I mean, he ruins parades, how _low_ can you get?

I smiled when I saw that it _was_, in fact, Sasuke. I rubbed my hand along his arm.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Coming to see you," He said blankly. I ripped myself from his arms, pointing accusingly at him.

"Sensei! That could be considered sexual harassment!" I screamed.

"It isn't harassment if no one knows," Sasuke hinted. Kiba raised his eyebrow and gave me a "I-told-you-he-wanted-to-get-in-your-pants" look. I shot him a glare.

"Oh but Sasuke, was it not you who said, and I quote; 'From now on it will be strictly a student-sensei relationship'!" I quoted.

"Okay. Sasuke-sensei is deeply sorry," Sasuke apologized, "Is there any way for him to make it up to his student?" I thought for a moment.

"He _could _take Saki, Shikamaru, and Ino to the Sand Village to see their friends and/or lovers," I requested.

"I think he could arrange that," Sasuke agreed. I smiled. Hinata smirked at our childish behavior.

"Well if you kids excuse me, I have to pack," I told Kiba and Hinata, bowing politely. Sasuke started walking away.

"We'll excuse you," Hinata said.

"Sorry for raining on your parade," Kiba apologized. I smiled sweetly.

"It wasn't that great anyway," I assured him, turning around and running frantically after Sasuke.

"Does Konoha have parades?" I asked him when I finally caught up to him. He eyed me up and down, probably wondering what I'd had to drink. I had a feeling he was mentally accusing Kiba for spiking my drink or something.

One problem, I didn't even _have _a drink.

* * *

**_End of chappie one._**

**_Sorry all you sasuke haters, I just couldn't leave Sasuke out of it._**

**_Don't worry angst-lovers, more drama will come as we move along._**

**_- - Suzuki Yumi '.'_**


	2. Somewhere Over the Rainbow

**_And so, Chapter 2, I hope you like it._**

**_I love you kids. - cries- _**

**_I left my friend's House 3 hours early so I could get this up and I didn't even buy my other Friend a birthday present because I was too distracted._**

**_Speaking of which I should make a card... _**

**_Okay see you!_**

**_- -Suzuki Yumi '.'_**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"I'm so excited to see Gaara! I heard he became Kazekage!" I exclaimed happily. Sasuke smirked. He and Gaara had always been rivals but I could tell he was happy for him.

"And, just between you and me," I whispered to Sasuke, "Naruto's being appointed Hokage in about a week or so."

"I knew he could do it," Sasuke said.

We walked in silence for a moment.

"So… why'd you want Ino and Shikamaru to come?" He asked me curiously.

"Well, Shikamaru ad Temari going steady and Kankuro and Ino just got together. I heard that Gaara had someone too but I'm not sure who," I informed him, I was very up on the latest gossip.

When we got to the house, – No. Shall I say _our _house? – I went straight to my suitcase and took my stuff to Itachi's old room. I heard a crash and I ran out. Sasuke was sitting on the ground, pointing at the kitty clock in horror.

"What… is that thing!?" Sasuke yelled. I took it down.

"It's just a cat," I said, eying him suspiciously.

"It's _creepy_!" He protested. I rolled my eyes and put it in my room, hanging it up on the wall.

"Want to help me bring my stuff over from my old apartment?" I called down the hallway. Sasuke appeared in my door.

"Sure," He said.

We walked in silence to my old apartment buildings and I hastily unlocked it, scared at its condition. I had brought everything over to Sasuke's, everything but my paintings and my formal clothes and shoes.

"Put my nice clothes in a big bag," I told Sasuke. He set out to do the job.

I walked over to my bathroom, looking for anything salvageable. I grabbed my "lady products" off the shelf, blushing at the thought of sharing a bathroom with Sasuke. I had always thought he would come back, so I left all that stuff here, coming back when I needed to.

I picked up a box of razors and my extra shampoo, conditioner, and body wash (I had some at Sasuke's too, but It couldn't hurt to have extra). I shoved them all in a bag.

"Do you have two bathrooms Sasuke?" I asked him. He came out from my closet.

"No," He said blankly, his mouth becoming a little "O". I frowned and he went back to what he was doing. I gasped, dropping my bag. I remembered my painting stuff, I had left it all here because the last painting I been working on was one of Sasuke. I went to my room and began painting. It was almost finished; all I needed to do was the eyes. But those were the hardest part. I walked into the closet, looked at Sasuke closely (he gave me a strange look for that move) and I painted a perfect likeness of his eyes in the picture. I held it up, satisfied with myself. I placed it on the bed to dry while I packed up my other painting stuff.

"Saki this is…" Sasuke mumbled, holding my painting. I blushed madly. It was a picture of Sasuke sitting on the hospital bed, one hand leaning on his knee, the light hitting him so his face glowed. He was smiling.

"The day we…" He started.

"Met," I finished for him. A smile played across Sasuke's lips and tugged at the corners of his mouth. I walked over to him, kissing him lightly, nervously, on the cheek. Sasuke spun to face me dead on, our faces only centimeters away from each other's. I breathed heavily, praying he didn't notice my pounding heart.

He kissed me.

It slowly evolved as he pushed me into the main room, pressing me up against the curtained wall. To stop it from evolving, and to save my paintings, I pulled down the curtain so he could see my paintings.

He stood up straight, gasping. There were five paintings in all. I realized as I looked through them that in some jumbled way they could tell a story.

The first one on the right was my first painting. It was all black and white with the silhouettes of two people on a hill, holding hands, looking at a sunset.

The next was of a small girl crying all alone.

The next was two hands linked, with the faint glimmer of a sunset in the background.

The next was a grown woman crying, her mascara running down her face.

The next and final one was two people sitting on a rock, the starry sky in the background. It was a great painting. You could see how the girl was worried for the boy, it showed in her eyes. You could tell that the boy was hiding something, a deeper pain than the girl could ever imagine.

You could see how I'd matured in my paintings over time.

"I like this one," Sasuke said, pointing to the one of the little girl crying.

"Why?" I asked, confused as to why he'd even _consider _that one.

"You can tell from the angle and the way that it's zoomed out that the girl thinks she's completely alone, even if she's not. That she's put up a cold front and tried to avoid other people, avoid further conflicts because she was hurt in the past," Sasuke explained.

"Hmph," I said, thinking, "I never thought of it that way. When I paint… I just… paint."

"We can make my parent's room into a painting room," Sasuke said.

"Oh really!?" I asked excitedly.

"Definitely," Sasuke agreed. I smiled, hugging him quickly and grabbing my art supplies and paintings.

* * *

In the end we had about four bags. Sasuke took them home while I went and signed my way out of the apartment.

I went back to Sasuke's and saw him waiting there. He passed me his cordless phone.

"Call Ino and Shikamaru," He commanded. I dialed Ino's number and waited for a few rings.

"Good afternoon Yamanaka flower shop," A cheerful voice answered.

"Ino?" I asked.

"Saki?"

"Yes."

"What is it?"

"Want to go to the sand?"

"Why?"

"To see Kankuro, Temari, and Gaara."

"What's the catch?"

"Shika and Sasuke are going too."

"Sasuke?"

"Yes. He came back today."

"And I'm sure that made you happy."

"Erm… ha ha I guess."

"You're at Sasuke's aren't you?"

"Yup."

"And he can hear me through the phone?

"Yup."

"I'll call Shika. I'm sure he'll be ready within half an hour."

"…Okay…"

Ino hung up.

"Sasuke," I called, He poked his head around the corner.

"We're leaving in half an hour," I informed him. He sighed, going to pack. I did the same. I packed one yukata and one kimono, just in case, ending up with two suitcases full. A knock came from the door. Sasuke answered it and Shikamaru and Ino walked in.

"Sasuke," Ino acknowledged.

"Ino," He replied. I ran out eagerly.

"Ready to set out!?" I asked enthusiastically.

"As ready as we can be…" Shikamaru mumbled.

"…Are we walking?" Ino asked skeptically. Sasuke's eyes locked with mine, he rolled his eyes.

"No Ino we're crawling," I said sarcastically.

"Well wouldn'tthat hurt?" She asked. Sasuke grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the door, into the kitchen.

"I'm not going to be able to deal with her," He said.

"Ino just needs to _think _she's right," I advised, "Smile and nod." She walked over, said something I didn't hear, and I waves and nodded.

"Easy as that," I told Sasuke, patting him on the chest. I was funny that he'd been back less than a day and we were already on a trip.

I giggled at the thought.

* * *

At the end of a long day of traveling and restraining Sasuke from murdering Ino, we stopped to make camp. Just to be safe, I decided to stay with Ino while Sasuke and Shika stayed together. I crawled into my sleeping bag, on the other side of the tent from Ino.

"Saki…" Ino muttered. I turned to face her.

"Yes?" I asked, trying to show that I was tired so she would ignore me.

"Do you think Kankuro misses me when I'm gone?" She asked. I was startled by the question. I thought it would be something with makeup or shopping or something else I didn't care about, not relationship advice.

"Do _you _miss _him_ when _he's_ gone?" I asked her.

"…Yes," She told me.

"Do you believe that he loves you?" I asked.

"Definitely," Ino said.

"So why worry?" I asked. She nodded happily.

"I guess you're right!" She said with a smile. I smiled back and turned around, falling asleep before she could ask me anything else.

* * *

I woke up to the smell of chicken. Naturally, I went out to check. I mean, its chicken, how could you _not _check?

So anyways, I walked out and I spotted Sasuke, who was cooking chicken. I smiled warmly at him and sat beside him.

"Can I ask you a favour?" I asked Sasuke politely.

"Mm hmm," He said, moving the chicken around in a pan.

"Just for this weekend…" I muttered, "Can it… _not _be a student-sensei relationship. Maybe a teenage boy-teenage girl relationship…" Sasuke chuckled.

"Well I suppose…" He muttered. I smiled and went into the tent to get dressed. I threw on a long-sleeved see-through shirt with a yellow tank top over it. The top of the tank top had black around it. I slipped on some light skinny jeans. I walked out and we all sat around the fire and ate our chicken. It tasted really good. I'd always liked chicken.

"I could've cooked," Ino offered through a mouthful of food.

"I bet you could've woken up at 6:00 AM to start a fire also," Sasuke said sarcastically. Sasuke (who I could have _swore _I saw marching at one point) led us up to the edges of the desert. We stared at it.

"It looks… sandy," Ino said skeptically. Sasuke hoisted up his backpack and walked into the sandy expanse. I smirked and followed, with Shikamaru and Ino behind me.

Eventually, we made it to a large, protective-looking wall made out of sand. I assumed it was surrounding The Village Hidden in the Sand, as the name implied.

Two guardsmen stood at the gates, holding scary-looking lances. They crossed theirs together to block our passage.

"Who are you and what is your business!?" A man asked, he had dark brown hair and looked about in his twenties.

"We were ordered not to let in suspicious others," The older looking man said, looking apologetic for his co-workers gruff words.

"Tell the kazekage his good buddy Saki is here with a few friends," I told the younger one. He obliged, jumping across roofs to the large building that was at the end of the street. I looked around a little. The buildings were all round and made of sand, not nearly as detailed as Konoha's buildings. They looked almost like bubbles. I _love _blowing bubbles.

The younger man bounced down to us, beaming.

"You may pass," He said happily. He and his partner opened the gate in a joint effort and we trudged on through. We were led to the large building at the end of the hill.

I noticed as we were walking that the walls around the city blocked out the snow storms. My throat felt parched because I didn't feel the normal feeling of sand being whipped around me and in my mouth. We walked through the doors and the first thing I saw was Temari, leaning over some hanging plants and watering them.

"Temari!" I called happily. She turned around and hugged me, narrowing her eyes when she what was behind me.

"Why is _he _here?" She asked icily. I knew she was talking about Sasuke. I guess she still held a grudge from when he betrayed me to a pedophile and threw me into depression.

"He came back," I explained, "Don't kill him." Temari rolled her eyes and looked over my other shoulder, her eyes widening.

"Thank-you," She mouthed to me after seeing Shikamaru. I could see tears on the edges of her eyelids. Kankuro came in.

"Ino?" He asked calmly. She turned around.

"Kankuro!" She screamed, tackling him excitedly. He laughed. Gaara came down the stairs gracefully, his cloak flowing behind him with every step.

"Saki? _Sasuke_?" Gaara asked curiously. I ran up to him and hugged him feverishly.

"I heard you have a girlfriend," I whispered into his ear, "I'm proud'o'you." I hugged him harder and I let go, smiling ear to ear. Gaara snaked his head around the corner to the stairs and called up.

"Karin!" He yelled. I wondered who this Karin was.

A girl walked down the stairs, her pale hand lacing around the chocolate-coloured banister on the left wall. She had bright red hair that was spikey on one side. She wore a lab coat that had the last few buttons undone so her stomach was showing. She sported spandex-y short shorts as well. They sickened me.

I glanced over to Sasuke to see his reaction. His eyes went wide like he recognized her and he quickly hid his face with his hand.

"Sasuke?" She asked curiously, craning her neck to see him. He took his hand away from his face nervously, waving slightly.

"I didn't know you were so desperate as to track me down at my boyfriend's house!" She said with a gasp. Sasuke rolled his eyes and darted his eyes to me for a split second. Gaara cleared his throat to break the tension.

"This is Karin," Gaara said nervously, pausing for people to take it in, "We're engaged." Ino gasped and I could tell she was resisting the urge to hug him. I stood stock-still. I knew this whole weekend was a mistake when I heard that. However Sasuke knew her in the past would _definitely _be in the way.

I turned to him and frowned, hoping he was getting my mental message.

"Shikamaru can stay with me," Temari offered.

"And Ino with me," Kankuro added. Gaara picked up mine and Sasuke's bags.

"You two can stay in the guest room," He offered. I flushed red.

"Together?" I asked nervously.

"Yah," Gaara said blankly. We started to follow him down the hallway. "Why not?"

"I-I'm not saying it's a bad idea…" I mumbled, "I was just… taken aback by it." Sasuke smirked as Gaara opened the door to the room slowly. I looked around the sand-room. On the right side was a closet, a dresser, and a mirror. On the left side I saw a large red bed, a small table and a lime-green clock. The clock through the room off. I felt bad for the clock. It probably felt the same way I did standing in that room with Karin and Sasuke. Like I was the centre of attention but no one really bothered to notice me. Yes. I loved that clock.

I had decided to marry it.

Yes I _am _marrying a clock.

* * *

As soon as Gaara put our stuff down and left, I turned to Sasuke.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"No one important," He informed me, waving it off.

"Sasuke," I leaned over, looking him dead in the eye.

"Karin," He said. I hit him across the head.

"Yeah I kind of know that 'Karin'!" I said angrily, my voice rising.

"Calm down, people might hear you," He warned.

"Just answer my question then," I hissed.

"She worked for Orochimaru," Sasuke said. I looked at him with pleading eyes that were begging him to go on.

"She liked me. A lot," Sasuke explained, he stopped there, pursing his lips, "Guess she still does. Maybe you shouldn't let on that we… like each other…" I nodded knowingly and I stood in front of the mirror, eying myself and brushing the sand off of me. The uncomfortable-ness of having sand all over my body finally sunk in. I shook my clothes out but my undergarments were still bothering me. Particularly my bra.

I did a little dance, trying to get sand out. Through the mirror I saw Sasuke eying me from the bed suspiciously.

"I got freakin' sand in my bra," I explained to him. He laughed. I glared at him and resisted the urge to just take it all off in front of him. I _hated _sand.

"Let's eat something," Sasuke said suddenly. I nodded in agreement and we made our way.

"I assume you guys are hungry?" Temari asked when we walked out.

"Well we'll eat something if you're making something," I told her politely.

"You're being oddly polite…" Temari whispered.

"Haha!" I said happily, "_Is _there food!?"

"Yes, of course there's food," Temari told me. I love food.

"Fooooood…" Sasuke muttered. I shot him a look. Was it just me or was he slowly getting crazier?

"Food sounds good," Kankuro said, walking up, his arm laced around Ino's waist. Temari sprinted to the kitchen. Ino and Sasuke, offering their cooking expertise, helped her.

* * *

When supper was ready we all gathered at the glass table near the kitchen.

On one end of the table was Temari, and then it went around the table with Sasuke, Me, Karin, Gaara (on the other end), Kankuro, Ino, and finally Shikamaru back beside Temari.

It was awkward being by Karin but I smiled and pretended I hadn't noticed their little encounter.

"So Karin, what village are you from?" I asked her politely.

"I would prefer not to talk about it," Karin said, her eyes narrowing. I pursed my lips; I really didn't like her at all.

"So… are you and Sasuke… close?" She asked. I assumed she was making small talk for Gaara's sake.

"We're on the same team, but the other day was the first time I'd seen him in a couple years, he just wanted to come along for the ride here," I explained.

"Oh…" Karin said quietly. I took an unusually large bite of ham so Karin could know I couldn't exactly talk at that moment. I could barely hear anything over my chewing. I glanced at Sasuke, seeing him half-choking and I ignored it. I grabbed a bun and I contemplated shoving it in my mouth too, but I noticed that people stopped their chatter to stare at me. Karin glared something horrible. Sasuke stepped on my foot as some sort of alarm and I ran to the bathroom to see what was wrong with me.

* * *

I looked deeply into the mirror, seeing nothing wrong. I came to the conclusion that it was the way I was eating. Sasuke was leaning against the door frame.

"What!?" I asked him angrily. He smirked.

"Ino gave us away," Sasuke said.

"Oh god. And Karin?" I asked skeptically.

"Slowly cooling off," He informed me. I nodded slowly and walked back in.

"I didn't know it was that way!" Gaara said with a smirk.

"It's nothing serious like you two!" I said flatteringly, batting my eyelashes and gesturing to Gaara and Karin "I admire your relationship." Karin smiled.

"We love each other more than _anyone_" – she directed that one at Sasuke – "could ever imagine," She explained. It made me want to punch her in face.

* * *

After a rather long-feeling supper I chatted a bit with Temari and started to walk to my room, hearing hushed conversation. I crept up against the wall nearest to the people and looked at the wall, there was a shadow with spiked hair, and I knew it was Sasuke.

"We won't tell anyone about years ago, right?" A girl voice inquired. I thought about who it could be. Not Temari, she was in the next room. Ino was with Kankuro. I was… right there, and Karin… was _talking to Sasuke_! Anger immediately flowed through me.

"No we won't, for both Saki and Gaara's sakes," Sasuke said coolly. Well that part calmed me down. I breathed heavily.

"I'm still jealous that you got to kill Orochimaru, his jutsu would have helped me tremendously," Karin said.

"Don't get off topic," Sasuke said coldly.

"Anyway, we were young, we were stupid," Karin explained.

"Exactly," Sasuke said. I saw their shadows shake hands and Sasuke came near me. I ran back into the living room and sat beside Temari, shooting her a "Don't ask, I'll tell you later" look. Sasuke walked in.

"What time is it?" He asked.

"Check my fiancée the lime green clock," I told him before realizing what I was saying.

"Hmm?" He asked, his eyebrow raising.

"You know… The lime green clock… we're getting married next month," I told him, making it seem like I was just being random.

"Am I at least _invited _to this wedding?" Sasuke asked me curiously. I thought for a moment.

"You can be the flower girl," I told him, "Hot pink clock backed out at the last minute." Sasuke glared.

"What happened to the poor girl?" Sasuke asked me.

"Her grandpa, baby blue clock, ran out of batteries," I explained. Sasuke frowned.

"I know, he lived a good life," I said depressingly. Temari smirked at our little episode. We stood in silence for a moment and then Sasuke randomly picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I kicked my legs.

"Rape!" I screamed to Temari for help, "_Rape_!" She just smirked and went back to reading the book she had.

I noticed that when Sasuke and I talked, I forgot all the reasons why I was angry or anything. But while Sasuke carried me to our room I thought about his conversation with Karin. It made me scowl.

He opened the door and plopped me down on the bed. I cringed.

"You wouldn't rape a poor little girl would you Sasuke?" I asked with a smirk. He ignored me and kept towering over me, eyeing my facial expression.

"Karma Sasuke. You rape me now and later on in your life you'll get raped," I explained.

"Can you get it in your head that I'm not going to rape you?" Sasuke asked. I sat up suddenly.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked him. He looked at me, furrowing his brow. I jumped onto the ground and I sat down, crossing my legs. He sat across from me.

"Tell me one thing you've never _ever _told anyone else," I asked him, "Something so deep that it rocks you to your very core to think about it."

"I…" Sasuke started, he blushed, "I'm afraid of trains." I resisted the urge to laugh loudly.

"You?" He asked me, his eyes narrowing.

"I… don't really have anything," I mumbled. Sasuke looked at me anxiously.

"I think I've told you all there is to know about me," I told him.

"Don't believe it," Sasuke said. I thought long and hard.

"I've always fantasized about having one kid so I could be very close to them and spoil them and love them without having to worry about also gaining other's affection," I explained. I thought Sasuke would laugh, but he didn't, he kept a completely straight face.

"What do you regret the most?" I asked.

"Leaving you," Sasuke said blankly.

"Really? Really Sasuke?" I asked him.

"Yes. But next to that is killing my brother. I keep thinking he may have had someone who loved him, someone who felt a hole growing larger and larger every day he didn't come home," Sasuke said, looking at the ground. I crawled over to him and hugged him.

"I know… I don't really see the point in killing my sister anymore…" I mumbled.

"She joined Akatsuki though, she's a big threat," Sasuke said.

"Isn't there some way I can stop her without killing her?" I asked Sasuke.

"Well, there's this _one _jutsu…"

* * *

**_Ahah!_**

**_Ahahahahah!_**

**_I did it! Numero Deux is up!_**

**_P.S. R & R Please!_**

**_- -Suzuki Yumi '.'_**


	3. This Suffering

**_Chapter three._**

**_I'm starting to get tired of editing these. (GOD do I make a lot of spelling mistakes) _**

**_Oh well!_**

**_It's for the fans!_**

**_- - Suzuki Yumi '.' _**

**Chapter 3**

I woke up the next morning beside Sasuke on the floor. We had just talked until we got tired.

I was really stiff and I hurt all over, but I got up anyway. I grabbed my shower bag and I walked out of the room, quietly closing the door.

"Do you have somewhere where I could shower?" I asked Temari, who was reading the same book as last night, except she was near the end.

She pointed to her left and I tip-toed over there, spotting a bathroom.

"Are you sure people won't mind?" I asked.

"Gaara and Kankuro won't be up for another hour ad we have two other bathrooms," Temari explained, not looking up from the book. It must have been a good one.

"Alrighty then…" I mumbled, making my way into the frighteningly white room. I stripped myself of my clothes and I stepped into the shower, removing my shampoo, conditioner, and body wash from my bag.

* * *

After my shower I came out wearing new clothes. I wore a short grey dress with black leggings. My hair was wet so I wrapped it up in a towel. I walked back to mine and Sasuke's room and saw him standing in front of the mirror shirtless.

"Hello…" I said nervously. He turned to me.

"Hey," He said calmly. I threw my stuff into my bag, whipping my towel off my head and starting to brush my hair.

"Nice dress," Sasuke complimented. I smiled to him.

"Thanks…" I mumbled.

"What are we doing today?" Sasuke asked me, throwing on his blue shirt.

"Well… _I _was thinking of going to the spa…" I mumbled.

"I'll come with!" Sasuke said cheerfully. I looked at him strangely.

"How about you arrange a guy day," I suggested. Sasuke thought for a moment and then nodded, agreeing with my idea. I smiled, pleased with myself and I walked out. Ino and Temari were both in the living room.

"Do you have a spa here?" I asked Temari. She nodded and put the book down.

"Why? Do you want to go?" She asked. I nodded.

"We could get facials," Temari offered.

"And massages!" Ino added. Karin walked up.

"Spa? I want in on this," She said with a smile.

* * *

We made our way to the Sunagakure Day Spa. Once we were there we were immediately taken to a room where they massaged us. I had always hated massages but they felt so good. Plus I had a hot guy massaging me, it just added to the effect.

After our massages were done they brought us to a room and gave us facials. I had never felt something so good.

I looked up to the sky, relaxed.

"I'm _so _glad we did this," I said to almost no one.

"I'm happy we left the guys on their own," Karin said.

"Do you think it was safe?" Ino mumbled. I chuckled.

"Sasuke _did_ offer to come," I said.

"Really?" Ino asked, clearly surprised. Unlike Temari who said; "I would have expected that"

"Well don't you think it'd be weird getting a massage beside your boyfriend?" I asked. Then, total silence. Complete and utter sickening silence.

"Guess you're right," Ino finally said.

"Ha!" Temari put in awkwardly, "Sasuke getting a facial!"

* * *

So after that we went back, seeing the guys… make food.

"A dash of ginger," Shikamaru read from a cookbook.

"What the _hell's _ginger?" Kankuro asked, clutching his head in his hands.

"Ginger or ginger _root_?" Sasuke asked.

"Ginger," Shikamaru replied. Gaara took out a little thing of ginger.

"What do they mean by 'a dash'?" He asked Sasuke.

"I little tiny bit, but more than a pinch," Sasuke explained.

"These are the gayest measurements ever," Kankuro said blankly.

"Can't they all be metric?" Shikamaru asked, shaking his head, "Idiotic, that's what it is."

"I think they're trying to surprise us," I whispered to the other girls. We tip-toed out and back into the street.

"So…" I said nervously, running my hand through my hair.

"Any ideas on what to do?" Ino asked. We all shook our heads.

"I feel like painting," I said.

"You could give us a painting class!" Ino exclaimed.

"Sure!" I agreed.

I snuck back into the house to grab my painting supplies. We took them to a nice place overlooking the village.

"What are you guys going to paint?" I asked them all. They shrugged.

"The best way to tell if your guy is the man for you is by trying to paint them without seeing them," I explained. The girls nodded eagerly and turned to their paintings. I gave them each a little thing to mix colours in and medium-sized brushes while I got to work on my own. I started by painting a hill. I then painted red and yellow striped going toward the hill.

"Why aren't you painting Sasuke?" Ino asked me, looking over at mine.

"I already painted a picture of him," I explained. I looked at the girl's paintings. Karin's was a perfect likeness of Gaara, and she was working on the legs at the moment. I nodded in approval.

Temari's looked like Shikamaru, but chibi, like a little boy. I found it cute though. I gave her a thumbs up.

Ino's looked like Kankuro but it was very chunky and globs of paint stuck everywhere. I reached over her and grabbed her brush.

"If there's too much in one place, just use that somewhere else," I explained, taking the glob of brown and moving it throughout where the hair should be.

I walked calmly back to my panting and continued, painting a dark figure standing over the stripes, its hands in the air like it was laughing maniacally. Behind it I painted orange, and then around the edges of the figure baby-blue. It was a very random painting, much unlike my ones of the past. I topped it off by putting a bright purple figure at the bottom, which was looking up at the laughing silhouette.

I smiled.

I was finished.

I looked at the others. Temari's looked a lot like Shikamaru, with his signature expression and everything, the only problem was that there was no background, it was just him.

Ino's had a nice background but it looked like Kankuro wasn't _there_, he was just added on sloppily.

Karin's was, well, perfect. It was Gaara overlooking the sunset on Sunagakure, his cloak flowing behind him.

"Good job, all of you," I complimented.

"Let's go back," Karin said, "They should be done cooking."

We all carried my supplies carefully and climbed in through the window of Sasuke and my room, placing our paintings on the wall to dry. We walked out, only to see the guys smiling and standing proudly around their feast.

"We made ginger beef," Kankuro said.

"_I _made _pie_!" Sasuke bragged.

"Well you've won my heart," I said flirtatiously, sauntering over and kissing him slightly on the cheek.

"Do you really think it's safe for me to have _pie_?" I whispered in his ear. He shrugged.

* * *

We sat around the table and ate our ginger beef, which surprisingly tasted good, but, then again, Sasuke _was _in charge of it. I reached for pie but Sasuke slapped my hand. I turned to glare at him.

"Before Saki has pie we must pray for our lives," Sasuke said solemnly. We all linked hands.

"May I?" Gaara asked, opening one eye. Sasuke nodded.

"We pray to you, oh God that Saki will control herself after consuming the sugar that is in the chocolate pie "–my eyes widened, I didn't know it was chocolate–" And that we will all fall asleep tonight in on piece."

"Amen," Sasuke said.

"Amen," Everyone chorused. Sasuke got me a piece of pie and I took my fork, carefully lifting up a bite to my mouth. I opened it and I paused, seeing everyone watching me.

"I can't eat my pie under this pressure!" I screamed, storming into the living room and sulking on the floor. Sasuke lifted his hand and opened his mouth, about to say something.

"I don't wanna hear it," I told him angrily.

"Has your girlfriend always been this… crazy?" Karin asked Sasuke. She was _all over him_.

"Err umm…" Sasuke stuttered.

"Did you rescue her from a mental hospital?" She asked. I got up to stomp to the guest room when I heard Sasuke say, "But that's why I love her."

I looked straight at him. He smiled at me, closing his eyes. I pursed my lips and sat back down, refusing to eat my pie.

"Why did we say a prayer before you ate your pie?" Karin asked. I clenched my fist and my teeth but I felt Sasuke's hand going up and down my leg in a comforting way. I smiled awkwardly.

"I get hyper sometimes," I told him… err… I mean her. No difference.

Sorry I _really _hated her.

Karin opened her mouth to say something but I didn't want to hear it so I cut off.

"Much like that one time I was drunk," I said. Temari nodded, remembering and Sasuke shook his head. I smirked, pushing myself away from the table.

"May I be excused?" I asked. I started to walk away and all I heard was.

"Oh Sasuke you're _so bad_," and "So you're sure she's the one?" After that I just kind of tuned out.

I sat on the bed. I had never thought of myself as _truly _crazy, just crazy in that sane way.

But something comforting was that Sasuke defended me. I curled up into a ball.

Sasuke walked in a little while later, taking off his shirt and standing in front of the mirror.

"Sasuke…" I muttered.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Do you think that I'm… stupid?"

"No. Who gave you that idea?"

"Well, being around… I just felt that way… like I didn't really belong." Much like my fiancée the lime green clock.

Sasuke walked up to me and held my face in his hands.

"Saki. Never feel like you don't belong. You will always belong. You belong with me. You belong with Kiba. You belong with Temari. You _do_ belong," Sasuke told me. I nodded, tears coming to my eyes. He looked at our paintings. He pointed to mine.

"This yours?" He asked. I nodded, wiping my eyes.

"Lemme guess…" He muttered, pointing to the black figure, "Karin." He pointed to the purple one. "You."

I blinked twice.

"I never thought of it that way, I just… paint what comes to mind," I explained. Sasuke sat beside me on the bed.

"I know you were listening to me and Karin," Sasuke said. I blushed.

"I want you to be able to be truthful to me," He said. I nodded. I always felt so weak when I was with him.

"Sasuke. I want you to be truthful to me too. What happened between you and Karin?" I asked assertively. Sasuke kissed me gently on the lips.

"This may change your view of me," He said. I nodded.

"I'm ready."

"During those two years I was away from you, I sought out Karin. I knew she would help me because she had a crush on me and also she has tracking skills. She uses chakra to track people. And an Uchiha stands out like a sore thumb on her chakra-vision," Sasuke explained to me, "So we tracked my brother. Right before my fight with him, all I could think of was you. Saki Saki Saki. I needed to take my mind off of you… so, because I knew she was willing I-"

"Ohmigod you raped her," I said.

"No!" Sasuke scolded angrily, "I kissed her, which she's making a big deal out of now."

"Oh," I said, "Oh! That's nothing! I thought you were _dead_ then!"

"So you're not mad?" Sasuke asked.

"_No_!" I said happily. Sasuke kissed me gently, slowly moving down to my neck. It tingled with the sensation but I still pushed him off of me.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"Give it some time," I told him. He cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"Sasuke, you've been back for three days. Two years ago, would you have kissed my neck?" I asked him, keeping as serious a face as I could.

"I've matured, I've changed," Sasuke explained.

"Well so have I," I got up, "And I think we should at first get to know _how _we've changed before we push this forward." Sasuke contemplated.

"You really _have _changed haven't you, Saki?" Sasuke asked me. I nodded confidently.

"I'm not the same girl who would have begged for you to kiss her years ago. I'm not craving the affection of others anymore. So I'm going to have to play a little hard-to-get," I informed him. Sasuke smirked.

"Okay," He agreed. We lay down on the bed. I turned my back away from him. Sasuke put his arm around me gently and I pulled it off, dropping it back down onto the soft red bed. I smiled to myself and I sighed, clutching a pillow and falling slowly asleep.

* * *

**_I am le finished! Hohoho!_**

**_Okay... well..._**

**_I have to say it._**

**_I'M WRITING AN OURAN FANFIC WITH MY FRIEND!_**

**_- bows - _**

**_We're making a joint account and it will be awesome even if you've never watched/read Ouran High School Host club._**

**_We get to play James Bond!_**

**_mwhahaha!_**

**_I'll keep you updated about when we're starting that._**

**_- - Suzuki Yumi '.'_**


	4. I Won't Say I'm in Love

**_So here we go, a Sasuke chapter. We all saw it coming. We're all wondering, "OMG, why did Sasuke try suicide?" and we ALL know he wouldn't talk to Saki about it, so here we go._**

"_The Walrus and the Carpenter... go walking hand in hand, kick the shit of them both"_

**_(From now on, at the beginning of every chapter I will give a word of advice straight from the horses mouth aka me)_**

**_- - Suzuki Yumi '.' _**

**Chapter 4**

_Sasuke -_

I awoke the next morning beside Saki, stretching and getting off the bed. I ran my hand through my hair and I got up slowly to walk outside. I stood on the porch for a while, staring at the sandy expanse. I walked down the steps and I sat down on the ground randomly. It started to collapse under me, startling me. I wasn't _that_ heavy was I?

I landed in a restaurant, your friendly neighborhood WacDonalds. I walked up to the lady at the counter and asked for a BigWac.

"Would you like to supersize that?" She asked, scrutinizing my every move.

"Oooooh yeah," I said daringly. Moments later she passed me the burger. I took it out of its wrapping and I ate it in one big bite. As soon as I finished, my thighs grew enormously. Naturally, I was freaking out. I couldn't walk anymore and I fell through another level, into what looked like how I had always imagined Hell.

It was a dark, purple-ish cave and there were flames randomly darting up everywhere. I looked up slowly, seeing the devil. He was dark red and looked like an overgrown goat.

"Kyeh kyeh kyeh," He laughed evilly, holding his pitchfork upright. I looked at him closely.

I pointed my finger at him and laughed.

"Heheheh, you're _naked_!" I laughed. I slapped my knee.

I woke up a moment later, spotting Saki leaning over me serenely. She had slapped my knee.

"Ah! That _is _a knee slapper isn't it!" I said happily, giggling.

"What?" She asked.

"Ha! You… you just go marry your stupid clock," I said, waving her away from my face. She looked so beautiful from that view, her hair falling lightly in front of her face and almost reaching me. It had grown longer since I had last seen her. She was clad in a nightgown, a skimpy one at that. I smiled at her and I pushed myself up.

I looked at myself in the mirror, tracing the makings of a six-pack along my flat chest.

"_God_ I'm beautiful," I mumbled. Saki chuckled and walked past me, grabbing out some clothes. She shooed me out of the room so she could change and I sat outside the door. I thought about last night, looking up at the light in the ceiling.

I could understand where Saki was coming from, we had both changed. It had been two years and we just picked up where we left off, which I found kind of strange, considering that _I_, _Sasuke_, was the one who threw her into depression for two years.

* * *

_**Listen to "Breath" by Breaking Benjamin here. I'm serious, it fits so perfectly that if I could I would buy you all Breaking Benjamin CD's just so you could hear it.**_

* * *

I didn't want to go back to her, yet I figured that I couldn't have stayed away much longer… that was why I… tried to kill myself. I didn't think I had any other choice, but now I realize that if I _had_ in fact done it Saki would be more hurt than she would be _with_ me.

But that day, when I saw her again, _touched _her again, I couldn't just stay away.

But she had changed.

That pleading look in her eyes, the one that was craving just to be noticed and cared for, was gone. Her eyes were glazed-over. They didn't show the same passion I had seen two years ago.

I was determined to bring that passion back to her eyes.

I was startled when Saki came out, running her hand through her hair once. She turned and saw me.

"Sorry," She mumbled. Even then, just after the night before, her eyes had changed slightly. She was closer and closer every day. It was like she had put up a wall to block out close relationships. Just so she wouldn't get hurt again. Like I did to her. She was learning from what I did to hurt her. In one way, I was hurt, in another, I was proud.

"Saki…" I said quietly.

"What is it?" She asked, turning to me. I couldn't help it, I couldn't hold myself in. I kissed her, pushing her back into the room. My hands slid down her waist as I closed the door with my foot. Saki pushed my hands back up.

"Sasuke," She said sternly. I kissed her all over her face.

"Sasuke. I'm serious," Her tone was rising. I stopped to look at her. She shook her head and walked out. I blinked twice and walked out of the room too, taking care to avoid her. I walked outside and sat on the patio like I did in my dream, but I was too scared to even set foot on the ground.

I did it anyway, risking being fat in hell for the rest of my life. I cringed. Nothing happened.

I smiled and went for a jog, feeling the breeze go through my hair. Because I had slept carefully last night, my hair was still the way it should have been, just a little bit messy, but in the on-purpose-looking way.

A few small girls giggled at me as I ran. I rolled my eyes and kept running.

It was hard for me to control myself around Saki. Everything about her aroused me and made me more curious. When I looked at her, the breath was knocked out of me, like someone had just struck me in the back. I didn't know love could so that to you. Could _physically pain_ you.

I heard another giggle. The girls had been following me. I walked up to them to ask them something.

"Hello girls," I said, flicking my hair to add effect. There were two of them. One giggled nervously and the other waved.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked them. They both nodded eagerly. I sat down on a bench and urged them to come with me.

"Is it possible for love to _physically _pain you?" I asked them. One girl nodded.

"Of course it is. True love is one feeling that nothing, not even science, can explain," The other said.

"You girls look too young for love," I told them.

"Romance novels," The talkative one said. We sat in silence for a moment. I felt awkward talking to a bunch of girls that looked about twelve.

"If you don't mind me saying…" The other girl mumbled, "You're _hot _mister."

"The name's Sasuke, I'm a friend of the Kazekage," I explained, "And, I get that a lot. I have a _fan club_." The girl's eyes widened.

"And they're not all girls," I said, looking horrified. The girls looked at each other and made strange faces.

"…Are you… gay?" The talkative girl asked. I laughed.

"My girlfriend is here with me," I explained. They both nodded.

"My name's Suzu," The talkative girl said.

"I'm Hana," The other one told me.

"I have to go home!" Hana piped up.

"Do you… want to come with us or something?" Suzu asked me. I raised my eyebrow.

"Now what would your parents think if you brought a fifteen year old guy to your house?" I asked, "A shirtless one at that." Hana laughed, blushing.

"Let's go for milkshakes!" Suzu offered. I nodded vigorously, thinking that was a splendid idea.

* * *

"So did Johnny ask you out?" I asked Suzu, taking a sip of my milkshake. I had paid for both of theirs.

"You're awesome Sasuke," Hana said, it was one of the first things she'd said since we got there.

"Your girlfriend's _so _lucky," Suzu chimed in.

"You guys should meet her, you'd like her," I told them.

"Tell her to come then!" Suzu offered.

"I don't know about that… she's kind of mad at me right now," I explained.

"Why?" Hana asked, clearly curious.

"You kids are too young for that," I said dismissively.

"What?" Suzu asked, "Are you bad in bed?" I blushed madly.

"I-I we've never- no! Don't even _mention _that!" I said nervously. Hana giggled again.

"Well, whatever it is, tell her you love her, that fixes everything with most girls," Hana explained.

"Don't focus on physical things, say stuff like 'you're beautiful' and such," Suzu advised me. I nodded appreciatively. I waved to them and left. I smiled appreciatively and ran up the hill to Gaara's house, they were probably wondering where I was. I walked through the door, spotting Saki surrounded by shopping bags.

"I… went a _little _overboard," She mumbled, looking around her. I laughed and picked some up, carrying them to our room.

"So… we're leaving today," I said, turning behind me suddenly to see her.

"Yup, so I thought I'd catch up on Sunagakure fashions," Saki said happily. I smirked and started packing my stuff in my bag while Saki brought the girl's paintings to them. She walked back in.

"Karin being here… kind of awkward, huh?" She asked. I nodded.

"I love how you can just be so blunt," I said.

"What do you mean?" Saki asked, walking up to me and standing close beside me.

"Most people wouldn't just say 'That was awkward', they would just _acknowledge _that it's awkward," I explained.

"Oh. I'm sorry," Saki apologized. I smiled awkwardly as she walked up to the dresser and began changing while my back was turned.

"Saki…" I mumbled. I wanted to say it then but I was so scared, so I built myself up to it.

"Mm hmm?" She asked, holding her shirt in front of her chest. I paused for a moment.

"I love you," I said blankly. Saki flushed red.

"I… um- love you… too?" She said nervously. I smirked at her nervousness and I glided over, kissing her on the forehead and standing stoically beside her. She beamed up at me and I turned around to let her change. She was wearing a black dress with white polka-dots and the same black leggings as yesterday.

"What's with you and dresses lately?" I asked her curiously.

"Well," She explained, taking a fighting stance. She spun in a circle. "They're look nice, and," – she did a kick into the air – "You can still kick people's asses if you wear leggings!" I laughed.

"Well you look pretty," I said awkwardly.

"Puh-lease," She told me, "I haven't even done my hair yet."

"You don't have to do your hair to look nice," I explained.

"Whatever," Saki told me dismissively. She walked hastily out of the room, clearly overwhelmed with my affectionate-ness.

* * *

We stood outside of the gate and waited for Saki, who was carrying all of her painting supplies and new clothes. It was her fourth trip back into the house. I rolled my eyes and glanced at Shikamaru, who just yawned.

We went along our merry way, but, right outside the gate was someone I _really _hadn't expected to see.

"Neji?" I asked curiously. He nodded proudly.

"Sasuke Uchiha," He said, holding his train conductor hat and bowing.

"I have urgent news for both you and Saki to bring to the Hokage," Neji explained. Saki came close and we sat on a rock away from Shikamaru and Ino.

"Akatsuki, without Itachi, is making its way to Konoha. So they better put off appointing Naruto Hokage for a while. I took out Kisame, but we still have their new member, Miyu, to worry about," He explained. Miyu must have been Saki's sister.

"I'll take care of her," Saki said threateningly, taking out her needles. I patted her hand comfortingly and she put the needles back.

"By the way, Sasuke, do you mind editing my book? If you give me your box number I'll mail you the rough copy," Neji explained.

"Saki could," I offered. Saki nodded vigorously.

"Then it's settled," Neji said joyfully. Saki wrote he-_our _box number on Neji's palm and we went on our way. It was a strange thing to see Neji again, especially after our last encounter, but at least he hadn't used a train to sneak up on me, which isn't very sneaky, by the way.

* * *

**_Bwahaha._**

**_I planned the ending to this fanfic already, you will all be SHOCKED LIKE KITTENS SPRAYED IN THE EYES WITH WATER!_**

**_You heard me._**

**_More shocked than Hot Pink clock was when her grandpa died._**

**_- - Suzuki Yumi '.'_**

* * *


	5. Come What May

_"Springtime is the time for ninja attacks, so watch out."_

**Chapter 5**

The whole day we walked in complete silence. It almost _hurt _to be that close to Sasuke but not touching him. I knew I _could_, but in a way I _couldn't_. I don't know why, but whenever I was around him lately it took all my willpower not to hold onto him and never let go. Not to profess my love and stay with him forever.

And I mean, that morning, he had said he _loved me_. To my face. I was just too astounded to get into it. Some days, no, most days, I thought he liked me more than I liked him. Which, to tell the truth, made me sad. I felt like I wasn't living up to his expectations. And I _loved _Sasuke, I really did, but it was just hard to say it in words. The main reason why I wanted to halt on the physical stuff was so that I could find some way, working up the courage, to tell Sasuke exactly how I felt.

I looked up at him, observing every angle of his face. You couldn't just sum Sasuke up by calling him handsome or hot, you had to press it to beautiful even. That aside, I still didn't understand why the fangirls loved him so much. They knew nothing about him. I knew him better than any of them ever would.

Sasuke.

I didn't think about much else lately.

* * *

Those thoughts had pretty much summed up the rest of the trip. And so, after about two days of travel, we arrived back in Konoha. When we were just at the gate, I stopped myself from passing.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked. I reached up to his ear to whisper, "We don't have to go back to student-sensei relationship do we?"

"No," Sasuke assured me with a happy smirk. He seemed relieved as well. Everyone went their separate ways while Sasuke and I dragged my many bags back to… _our _house. I still had to get used to saying that one.

We were eerily silent through the whole walk, and as soon as we arrived back Kiba was waiting there.

"So how was the trip?" He asked, jumping down from our roof.

"It was fun," I said blankly.

"You don't seem very enthused," Kiba said, pursing his lips.

"I had fun, I bought shoes," I explained. Kiba shrugged and turn to Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" He asked, hoping to have more luck with him.

"I made pie," Was all he said before taking my luggage inside.

"Is it just me or is Sasuke getting crazier?" Kiba asked. I paused for a moment.

"I'm marrying a clock!" I exclaimed excitedly. Kiba smiled.

"Yeah…" I frowned, dampening the happy-vibe, "But I'm considering calling it off."

"Oh, why?"

"Well, as much as I love the clock… There's someone who told me that they loved me, and I would like to return it."

Kiba smiled widely. "Oh you kids and your 'relationships'!" He then stared at me for a moment and continued. "Speaking of kids in relationships… Hinata… me… well… you can put two and two together."

"Awwww!" My cheeks flushed red from my happiness for the two of them. "It was meant to be, it was… _destiny_!"

"They're appointing Naruto Hokage." Kiba scratched his head.

"I know… crap!" I ran into the house, remembering our promise to Neji. There was a note on the table from Sasuke that was clearly written messily.

It said,

_Saki, talking to Hokage. _

_By the way, dinner tonight? _

_I personally think it's a wonderful meal choice._

_- Sasuke_

I'd always loved it when he left notes or wrote in general. Even when it was written hastily, it still maintained an aura of beauty. I blinked twice, realizing that I called writing beautiful, and I walked outside, facing the bright sun. I'd always hated the sun. I covered my eyes from it and I glanced around. Kiba had left. I walked back inside and I sat on Sasuke's bed, bouncing up and down happily.

After a while of that I decided to be mature and _jump _on the bed instead. Which was fun.

I heard the door creak open but I ignored it and kept jumping. Around the corned from the entrance came Sasuke, who was scrutinizing me. I furrowed my brow and jumped off the bed.

"It was so inviti-" I started. Sasuke smirked.

"It _is _a rather bouncy bed isn't it," Sasuke said. His tone seemed to be saying, "Hahaha, I hope you don't understand the _inner meaning _of that comment". I hung my head and sat on the couch.

"So?" Sasuke urged, walking into the kitchen. I appeared beside him, leaning against the door frame.

"Dinner sounds great," I said. Sasuke smirked.

"Where?" I asked.

"Somewhere nice."

"I don't want you to spend a lot of money on me. I'll pay."

"Saki, you eat whatever you want, I will pay."

I frowned at him and put my hands on my hips. He gave me a pleading look and I finally gave in, walking to my room.

"So should I wear something nice!?" I called.

"I guess!" Sasuke answered, "Maybe a skirt and a nice shirt or something."

I looked through my shopping bags, pulling out a black skirt. I slipped it on I pulled out a black shirt as well. The thing about that shirt was you were supposed to wear a black belt around it, and it came with one, so I strapped it on, even though it made my boobs look bigger.

I pulled on some black high heels, realizing how emo I looked.

I went into the bathroom, seeing Sasuke. He was shaving. I smirked and stood beside him in front of the mirror. He glanced through the mirror down and my breasts and I frowned angrily at him, resisting my urge to hiss like a cat.

I picked up my brush and I sprayed some water on my hair, pulling it into a neat ponytail. There were a few strands that wouldn't co-operate so I wet my finger and twirled them around it, making them curly. I smiled acceptingly and I walked out, pleased with myself and my appearance.

I waited for Sasuke, sitting on his oh-so-comfy bed.

"Is it alright if I take a shower? I didn't take one all weekend!" Sasuke yelled.

"I guess," I said dismissively. I lay on his bed, careful not to ruin my hair. I stared at the dark ceiling. I had always loved ceilings, they were just so pretty. I twirled my hair in my finger nervously. If people saw Sasuke and I, word would spread like wildfire, and a pack of angry fan girls/guys would murder me.

Sasuke came out a little while later. I bounced myself back up to see him and he was clad in just a towel. My eyes widened. My skin tingled, urged me forth, but I stood (well, sat) my ground. It almost _hurt _to _not _reach out to him. He walked over to his dresser and started taking off the towel. As much as I actually kind of _wanted _to see what was under that towel I was disgusted that he would take it off in front of a lady. I then realized that he was facing his dresser so all I could was his butt when he took the whole thing off. I blushed madly and his my face in his blankets like I saw something horrible.

"I have to get dressed," Sasuke said blankly. I nodded into the fabric.

"I know," I assured him, keeping my eyes covered.

"Saki you can turn around," Sasuke said. He was in just his boxers then. I sighed in relief and kept staring at him.

"Well you don't have to stare like that," Sasuke scolded. I smirked and turned around quickly, looking away and keeping my back perfectly stiff and straight. I turned around again a while later and he was wearing jeans and a sweater. I dressed up and he didn't. Not fair.

Sasuke walked up to me and linked his arm with mine. I started skipping.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked.

"We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of oz!" I sang, urging him to skip too. He didn't do it, but he smirked at me.

* * *

We finally made it to the restaurant. I had ordered a salad and Sasuke insisted on having lobster so he could share it with me. I was already planning my refusing argument.

"Hey Sasuke," I said. He turned to me.

"Yes?" He asked. I fiddled with my hands nervously.

"Um nevermind," I said quickly. He gave me a strange look and sat there stoically. I went over the words in my head. How would I tell him that I felt like that? That just being around him was hard for me because I could barely restrain myself.

"Saki, something's wrong, what is it?" He asked. I blushed.

"I could tell something was troubling you because of the way you were looking away from me and biting your lip, you must have been thinking hard," Sasuke observed. I nodded.

"I-I… ummm…" I mumbled, "Look! A hoard of naked fan girls!" Sasuke turned around. I sighed in relief when he turned back, seeing nothing, I didn't press further on the previous subject.

The man _finally _brought us our food. I ate my salad slowly, carefully. I took a cherry tomato and a large piece of cucumber. The tomato was me and the cucumber was Sasuke. I moved them around with my fork. I even poked eyes and mouths into them. But I then realized that my tomato was spilling out its insides through its mouth. Maybe it was a sign that I was going to throw up.

I kept moving them around. I turned the tomato away from the cucumber. The cucumber came closer, whispering something into the tomato's would-be ear. The tomato jumped back, startled by the comment. The tomato was speechless, and, since the tomato said nothing, the cucumber took it as rejection and left.

"I can't have my cucumber leaving me!" I mumbled loudly. Sasuke lifted up my head.

"Are you okay?" He asked, feeling my forehead with his wrist, "Are you sure you're not sick?"

"I'm fine, Sasuke," I assured him, waving his hand off. My attitude toward those types of things, he _must _have passed it off as rejection.

"Sasuke I…" I started. He leaned in closer to hear me.

"I lo- I… I…" I couldn't do it, I was caving in.

"Saki, what is it?" He asked. I took a deep breath and said it.

"I _love_ you Sasuke, more than life itself, more than anything, and after I defeat my sister all I want to do is be with you," I explained, blushing redder with every word, "So please don't take me dismissing caring comments and such as rejection." Sasuke smiled a genuine smile and took me hand, slipping something into my palm. I raised my eyebrow and opened my palm, seeing a ring.

"It's a promise ring. That means we'll get married at some point in time," Sasuke explained. I slipped it onto my finger.

"But we're fifteen, isn't that a little early to be thinking about," – I lowered my voice like it was a swear – "Marriage?"

"Well, do _you _want to get married at some point in time?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh. Oh Sasuke, I don't know. Maybe we should…" I didn't know what to say. Would my feelings change? Doubtful. Would my attitude toward the marriage thing change? If I didn't wear the ring, would Sasuke be upset?

"Sasuke I…" I mumbled. I looked around at the people that were staring.

"I love it," I said with half-hearted smile, slipping the ring onto my finger. The people clapped. I laughed nervously.

"You don't have to wear it if you don't want to," Sasuke explained in a whisper.

"The guys of Konoha need to know I belong to Sasuke Uchiha," I explained with a smile. This marriage thing, it wouldn't be happening for a while, would it? I held Sasuke's hand affectionately.

"Let's go home," He said.

"But I hardly a-"

Sasuke cut me off, "We'll have waffles." Oh, good times with waffles.

Sasuke paid the bill and we went home.

* * *

I shoved the waffle down my throat, almost crying because I had missed the taste of waffles so much.

"_God _I love waffles," I said, sinking into a syrupy paradise. Sasuke smirked at me and took my plate away, placing it gently into the sink. Sasuke stripped himself down to his boxers. I observed his chest. It was flat, I had never realized how scrawny and pale he was.

"Sasuke," I started. He turned to me, staring directly into my eyes.

"Has anyone ever told you you're beautiful? Because you are," I told him. Sasuke laughed.

"Well _now _someone has," He said, sitting on his bed. I sat beside him. Sasuke twirled my hair with his finger. I wanted to swat his hand but I didn't. I started conversation instead.

"Sasuke," I started, "Why now? Who today to give me the promise ring?"

"I was waiting for you to have that looks in your eyes again."

"What look?"

"The one that made me fall in love with you."

I smiled. "What about this 'look' intrigues you?"

"Your eyes show a passion that I have never seen in anyone else's eyes. They show a young girl with ambition, with drive and goals. But also, now, a girl in love. A girl so madly in love that you can tell just by glancing at her. The way her skin glows."

"Sasuke."

"Yes?"

"When I look at you… it's all I can do not to hold you forever and ever in my arms."

"I feel the exact same way."

"Really?"

"Yes."

I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Tomorrow we begin our training." Sasuke said sternly

I smiled, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**_Good afternoon children! I love your reviews! _**

**_But sadly, I will be ending in about five chapters._**

**_I know, you are thinking "What the hell is this girl's problem" or "what a crappy sequel" but, thought I cannot say it now because I will give alot away, I have a plan._**

**_- - Suzuki Yumi '.'_**


	6. Your Song

_"It's called 'suck it up'" - Marshall Janzen_

**Chapter 6**

The next morning I awoke all alone. Sasuke must have left. So I got dressed, did my hair, and went for a morning stroll. I opened the door to go outside. The crisp summer breeze brushed my hair in my face. I tucked it behind my ear. I passed the river and I saw a nice bridge on it. I decided to go there; it would be a good place to think.

I leaned further over the bridge's edge. The sakura petals were grazing the water, moving with the little wisps of wind that kept appearing.

My thoughts were all jumbled. I tried to think of beating my sister, which just trailed back to the thought of leaving Sasuke here. I tried to think of going to visit Kiba, which just made me think about passing the Uchiha compound on my way.

"Dammit," I muttered to myself, "Everything I think of revolves around Sasuke."

"Oh really?" A malicious voice asked. I waved my arms in the air frantically, thinking it was a rapist, I fell off the bridge and into the water, startled. The water surrounded me like a coffin, suffocating me slowly. I paddled to the surface and I used my chakra to pull myself up, standing on top of the water. My clothes were soaked and I glared at the culprit.

"Sasuke…" I muttered angrily. I walked back to the shore and onto the bridge again, leaving a trail of water droplets behind me. Sasuke smirked proudly. I marched over to him, stopping about a foot and away and tapping my foot irritably.

"Thinking of me?" Sasuke asked, "Giving in to my manly charms?" I scoffed.

"Manly charms! Hah!" I laughed.

"Any woman would give in to me," Sasuke explained proudly.

"Well I haven't, and I won't!" I promised, anger bubbling up like and over-boiling pot of potatoes.

Mmm. Potatoes.

I could go for potatoes right now.

My potato-loving was interrupted when Sasuke walked closer, grabbing me by my waist and placing me on the side of the bridge. I was then at about his eye-level (that kid's so tall). He leaned in closer and closer. I started to sweat in either anticipation or fear, thinking someone was watching. Sasuke kept leaning in, seeming to get even slower each time.

Then I couldn't help it.

I leaned into it too, pressing against his hard, cold, lips. I felt a strange feeling go through my body as Sasuke pulled away. I didn't even blush; I wasn't embarrassed about it this time.

"Sorry," I apologized nervously.

"I wasn't even going to kiss you!" Sasuke said with a laugh, "I just wanted to see how you'd react." I scrunched up my nose angrily.

"Looks like another one fell for Sasuke's manly charms," Sasuke said flirtatiously, smoothing back his hair with his hand and making himself look like a bird for a split second. I glowered at him, turning my back.

"I'm sure it is your manly charms," I said angrily.

"Are you mad?" He asked from behind me.

"No." I crossed my arms.

"Saki."

"I'm fine."

"I was just jo-"

"I know." I frowned.

"I don't like you because you're 'attractive' or have 'manly charms' Sasuke," I explained, "I like you because you're nice to me and understand me, Sasuke." He looked at me strangely.

"Understand… you?" He asked, chuckling slightly, "No one understands you Saki." I scrunched up my nose again.

"You're cute when you do that," Sasuke said blankly. I smiled warmly at him.

"I have an idea," Sasuke told me.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Let's go see a musical," He offered. A smile crept upon me.

"Great idea!" I yelled, doing a little dance.

"This musical… Moulin Rouge… it's about a girl who wants to become an actress and a writer who meet by mistake and fall in love," Sasuke explained. I nodded vigorously.

"The first showing is tonight… if I can get tickets…" Sasuke muttered.

"You buy tickets! I'm going dress shopping!" I yelled, running off so he couldn't protest.

* * *

I finally made it to the story and I paced around, browsing the many nice dresses. But only one caught my eye. 

A relatively short red one. I grabbed my size and I ran to the change room, trying it on. I looked in the mirror. I personally thought I look _hot_. I smiled to myself and put on my other clothes. I walked toward the cashier, spotting a nice necklace display. I looked at it, scrutinizing the necklaces. I picked one I liked up. It was very plain, a silver chain with a sapphire stone on the bottom, but I loved it. I bought that with the dress and I ran home, happy as a clam. Sasuke was there. He frowned at me.

"No!" I screamed, Don't tell me we can't go!" I jumped to his feet and held onto his legs.

"We can go," He said. I jumped up.

"Yipee!" I yelled, running to my room and laying the dress neatly on the bed.

* * *

After our supper I started to get ready. I wore nothing but my undergarments and a robe as I rushed around. I went into the bathroom to shave my legs and Sasuke was having a shower. 

"Do you mind if I shave my legs in here?" I called. He poked his head around the translucent shower curtain.

"Go ahead," He said, going back to his shower. I watched his skin coloured figure move in the shower. I smiled to myself and got to work shaving my legs. When Sasuke was done his shower I grabbed a towel and held it in front of me for when he came out. I was trying to give it to him but he didn't notice and he just walked out. So he must have been walking around naked. That thought made me shudder so I stayed in the bathroom even though I was finished.

I decided to be brave and I covered my eyes, walking out.

"Sasuke! Is it safe!?" I called. I heard him laugh but not reply so I shuffled my way to my room and I pulled on the dress. I walked out and walked to the bathroom to do my hair. I pulled it in many ways until I finally decided to leave it down.

I walked out of the bathroom to see Sasuke towering over me. He was wearing a suit-vest thing. I loved it when guys did that, but only very few could pull it off. Sasuke, thankfully, was one of them.

When we were ready to go I slipped on some high-heels and we left. By the time we made it to the theater I was so excited I was almost peeing myself. We found our seats and sat down, prepared for it.

* * *

The play was wonderful. I laughed, I cried, I laughed at Sasuke for crying, and I resisted the urge to sing, all over the course of those two and half hours. In the end, the girl died from whatever disease it was that she had. 

"That was wonderful," I said happily.

"I'm going to have those damned songs stuck in my head for the next month," Sasuke muttered angrily. I smiled at him and we went home. Once we were at home I slipped on a nightgown and I went toward my room. But then I heard something.

Singing.

Coming from _in _the house.

Yes, you guessed it, Sasuke was singing.

I walked out and he jumped into a song from Moulin Rouge.

"My gift is my song  
And this one's for you  
And you can tell everybody  
That this is your song  
It maybe quite simple  
But now that it's done  
Hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is now you're in the world," He sang quietly

"Sat on the roof  
And I kicked off the moss  
Well some of the verses well  
They got me quite cross  
But the sun's been kind  
While I wrote this song  
It's for people like you that  
Keep it turned on," He kept going.

"So excuse me for forgetting  
But these things I do  
You see I've forgotten  
If they're green or they're blue  
Anyway the thing is well I really mean  
Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen

And you can tell everybody  
This is your song  
It may be quite simple  
But now that it's done," He sang more, but then he got quiet,  
"I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words," He switched to loud,  
"How wonderful life is now you're in the world  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is now you're in the world!"

I didn't know where it came from, but I just burst into tears. I thought I heard something but I ignored it.

"You were quite loud," I said to Sasuke.

"I'm sorry!" Sasuke said, "I just got caught in the moment." I laughed.

"Don't say sorry," I said with a smile. "Say you love me."

"I… love… you?" Sasuke said, confused. I smiled.

"Never do that again," I advised.

"Why? Am I not good?" He asked.

"You're great, that's the problem," I explained. I looked up to see Kiba standing in the doorway. His nose twitched and he went to leave. I went over that last little bit in my head. Crap! I knew what it sounded like!

"Kiba! No! It's not what you! Sasuke was _singing_!" I explained. Kiba sighed in relief.

"I was just wondering what that noise was. So… it was singing, eh?" Kiba said suspiciously, "If I told the fan girls…" Sasuke tackled him and held a kunai to his throat.

"You wouldn't dare," Sasuke said threateningly. I kicked Sasuke and he did nothing, not even flinch. I always felt so helpless around him.

"Oh okay, sorry, I was just joking," Kiba said, slipping out from under Sasuke, "I understand that fan girls are a serious matter." Sasuke nodded. Kiba hung his head and left.

"Great Sasuke, you offended him," I said angrily. Sasuke shrugged and went to his bed.

"Goodnight," I told him, going to my own bed.

* * *

**_The great Sasuke sings once more._**

**_It had to happen, what can I say?_**

**_heheheheheheheh_**

**_Its almost time for... oh well I can't just TELL you what it is._**

**_You'll have to wait and see._**

**_Keyhkyehkyeh_**

**_- - Suzuki Yumi '.'_**


	7. Rainclouds for Eyeballs

_"The sun brings both life and death" - My Matchmaker Thing Today_

**Chapter 7**

I woke up the next morning, stretching and yawning. I had decided I was going to do yoga that day. I put on a sports bra and yoga pants and I walked into the main room, not caring if I woke up Sasuke. 

I stood in the middle of the floor and started my yoga routine, stretching out myself into different positions. I then did my favourite, the tree. I stood like that for about five minutes and I let it go. I knew that was a bad idea, my legs hurt like crazy after it. I sat on the hard wood floor angrily and I didn't move for a long time. A few hours maybe.

But then I decided it was time for food, so I got up and went to the kitchen. I paced around the kitchen, wondering what I should eat. I finally gave up and decided to go for a jog. I pulled on some sweatpants and I went outside to run laps around the village. I paced myself well, taking small strides. I was fun, actually, to clear my head like that. I ran back home with an insane craving for ice cream and I sat on the floor again. It seemed Sasuke was up.

"I'm going to make bacon and eggs," He said, "Want any?" I nodded happily.

"Mind if I have a shower?" I asked him. 

"Go ahead," Sasuke assured me. I ran to my room and grabbed my shower bag, stepping into Sasuke's bathroom and closing the door slowly. 

After my shower I changed into a yellow tank-top and jean shorts and I walked out of the bathroom, the steam from my shower wafting through the hallway and prickling my skin. I shivered and I threw my other clothes in my room, running out into the main room of the house.

"Tadaaa!" I screamed loudly. Sasuke poked his head around the door frame from the kitchen. He gave me a scrutinizing look, pursing his lips and going back to making breakfast. I did a dance across the beautiful wood floor and I ballerina-jumped into the kitchen.

"You're in a jolly good mood today," Sasuke observed.

"Excellent observation Cap'n!" I yelled, picking up the newspaper. 

"Since when do you read the news?" Sasuke asked, placing some orange juice on the table. 

"I… I don't," I realized, frowning. I ripped the front page off and made it into a sailor hat.

"Arrr! When breakfast be ready, scallywag?" I asked, winking so that it looked like I had one eye. Sasuke turned around.

"You can't pull it off without an eye patch," He informed me. I threw the hat perfectly into the garbage and I hung my head, mock-sobbing into the table. Sasuke placed a plate in front of me and looked up skeptically, seeing one fried egg and some bacon. I still didn't lift my head from the table while I watched Sasuke put a ridiculous amount of salt on everything he ate. 

"Are ya gonna put salt on your orange juice too?" I asked him sarcastically. Sasuke laughed.

"You could die from that," I informed him. He shrugged.

"Fine, you and Naruto can have heart failure together. You with your salt, Naruto with his salty ramen," I said dismissively. Sasuke raised his eyebrow and we then ate in excruciating silence. I scrunched up my nose and put my dish in the sink. Sasuke put his in there as well and I started water for dishes. 

"Dishes?" I asked Sasuke, passing him a washing brush. He smiled and took out the dish soap.

"Do you happen to own a CD player?" I asked him. 

"Yes, and look what I bought you," He explained. He ran to his room and got a CD player, popping in a CD. He pressed the skip button a few times and then pressed play. I blushed madly. It was the Moulin Rouge Soundtrack.

* * *

_**You could possibly get more into it if you listened to "Come What May"**_ _**(make sure it's not the finale version) from Moulin Rouge**_

* * *

"Never knew I could feel like this, it's like I've never seen the sky before, I want to vanish inside your kiss, seasons may change, winter to spring, but I love you, until the end of time," Sasuke sang into his brush. I smiled, still blushing. I thought I would die because he was such a great singer. I prayed he couldn't _hear _my heart beating. 

"Come what may, come what may, I will Love You, until my dying day!" He kept going. I smirked.

"Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place, suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace," I sang in a high, girly, voice.

"Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste**," **We sang together, putting our heads together.

"It all revolves around you," I added. He put his arm around my shoulder and I put mine around his waste.

"And there's no mountain too high, no river too wide, sing out this song, I'll be there by your side. Storm clouds may gather, and stars may collide," We sang together. 

"But I love you," He sang.

"I love you," I chorused. 

"Until the end of time!" We sang in unison. 

"Come what may, come what may, I will love you, until my dying day!" We finished. I looked up at him with a look that screamed "helpless little girl".

"Sasuke I…" I started.

"I know," He said. I smiled. He changed the song to El Tango De Roxanne and I started dancing. 

* * *

**_You may listen to "El Tango De Roxanne" from the movie Moulin Rouge_** _**here**_

* * *

Sasuke put his hands on my waist while I danced back and forth, doing dishes all the while. Sasuke moved to my right and started drying dishes. I then realized that I was crying because of the song. I was just so into it. You can just hear the intensity and passion in the song, like you could imagine that you were actually there. 

"Saki… do you need to?" Sasuke started. I shook my head and held back my tears until we finished our dishes. 

"I'm actually feeling… kind of light headed," I mumbled. I walked to Sasuke's room and lay on his bed; it was _so_ much more comfortable. Sasuke walked in a while later. He pressed his wrist against my head.

"You're hot," He said blankly. He took out a thermometer and passed it to me. I shoved it in my mouth. After a while I looked at my temperature.

"102 degrees Fahrenheit, what does that mean?" I asked Sasuke, all I knew was Celsius. 

"You have a fever," He said. I nodded slowly and Sasuke left, bringing me a bucket, a cold cloth, and Aspirin. He regulated how much Aspirin I could have this time. I smiled to Sasuke as he pressed the cold cloth against my forehead. I closed my eyes, slowly drifting in and out of consciousness. 

"Saki, I convinced the Hokage to place you on village watch by the main gate so you can see your sister if you want," Sasuke said, looking up at the ceiling, "If you feel better, training will begin tomorrow. I will show you no mercy." I smiled. Now where had I heard those words before?

* * *

_**Hello children! Okay so I started the Ouran fic with my friend, give us 'till the end of the week to put it up, I'll let you all know, chapter 8 is almost done anyways.**_

_**I started reading a new book, it's called Rant, it's kinda scary and R rated-ish. - shudders - **_

_**Ah! We got Matchmakers at school today, and they gave you little pieces of advice, thus the quote at the beginning. Ah! Mine said I was patient! It's probably because I show all the qualities of an obsessive-compulsive, cynical perfectionist and they expect me to be patient. Oh well, they lie. They called my friend Marshall SEDUCTIVE. It's all a lie. **_

_**Anyways I'll stop now.**_

_**But can't you understand the "The sun brings both life and death"? There have been many times that I have felt like I was dying because it's so bright outside. Well, that's what I get for not leaving the house.**_

_**Next chappie will be dramatic!**_

_**I promise!**_

_**- - Suzuki Yumi '.' **_


	8. Do Or Die

_"Get your own shoes _bitch_" - Craig Owens_

**Chapter 8**

_Five months later-_

_I hugged him, but he pushed me off._

"_You will never beat your sister unless you learn to hate me, despise me, like I'm your mortal enemy" He explained._

"_Sasuke… I could never…" I protested._

"_Then your sister will roam free and you will die," He said blankly. I frowned, my lip quivering in sadness._

"_Now, give me all you've got," Sasuke challenged, taking a fighting stance._

I remembered that day like it was yesterday. The day I temporarily abandoned my feelings for him. But one day, on my lookout, I saw it. An Akatsuki cloak flowing in the breeze. I went over the jutsu Sasuke taught me in my head. I jumped down there swiftly, deciding against sounding the alarm unless it got real bad.

"Miyu," I said blankly as I landed in front of her. She lifted her head up from her hat, smirking. Her blonde hair was fling back from the wind.

I braced myself for attack, looking her straight in the eye.

"I see that you finally came," She said menacingly. 

"Why did you leave the clan so many years ago?" I asked.

"You don't understand, they drove me out," She explained, "They thought I was dangerous." I looked confused.

"My kekkei-genkai was developed so early that they thought I would surpass the whole clan and kill them, much like Itachi did to the Uchiha's, pitiful people, they are," Miyu told me.

"Don't you _dare_make fun of Uchiha's!" I screamed, my rage rising into the Explosive-Saki genre.

"What's wrong, is Saki in love or something?" My sister asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Yes, yes she is, and that love is going to fuel her energy and power for this final battle, this…" I said bravely.

"_Final Struggle_," My sister ended.

* * *

_**You COULD listen to**_ _**"See Who I Am" by Within Temptation here**_

* * *

"I will be able to beat you because I lived my life loving and caring, not hating and being revengeful!" I yelled, dipping my needles into the poison subtly. 

"So give it a try," She offered, smiling evilly. 

And that I did.

I jumped full force at her angrily, creating a sword from the ice I made with water and wind. My sister laughed.

"You haven't trained yourself in genjutsu have you?" She asked. I had forgotten she used mainly genjutsu. I looked around me, the trees were starting to fall. I knew they were a genjutsu, so secretly, I stabbed myself, but I pretended to be trapped.

"You're still weak," My sister said, stepping out and walking up to me. She took my sword and held it against my chest. I quickly formed a sharp end on the one she holding and I pushed it into her. She vanished with a_pop_. I then knew what I was up against.

"Face it Saki, you'll never matter, to anyone. You'll always be a fly on the wall," Miyu said.

"People care about me more than you could ever imagine! One person in particular!" I screamed. I lit the whole forest on fire by accident in my anger.

"Oh? So you _still_can't control that kekkei-genkai of yours huh?" My sister said menacingly. 

"Shut _up_!" I screamed. The wind whipped at my hair. I used my water to stop the fire and I turned to her, glaring. 

I pulled two trees up from their roots and I used them to try and hit her. She used a thick branch to block them. But she didn't know that behind her I had a shadow clone with my ice sword, just waiting for the opportunity to stab her. She back up a little bit more and felt the pricked of it on her back. She grabbed it with her hand, cut fro it, and she spun it around and stabbed the clone. It disappeared. Miyu glared at me angrily and ran to me. I jumped up onto a tree and she got the blade stuck in a tree.

"The thing with us Kumagaya's is, we have tempers, and it takes a lot of training to control them, sister," I explained, "Let's get this over with."

"I'll put you out of your misery," I said. I walked up behind her. But then an image of killing Orochimaru came to me and my arm started to hurt like crazy. The mark was appearing again.

"What the hell?" I asked. My sister laughed evilly.

"He's back, Saki, he'll never die," She said with a laugh. I made some hand signs and used one of the jutsu Sasuke taught me. He had learned it from the Orochimaru. It was the Fuma clan's jutsu. It encased my sister in small box that the closer I moved my hands the smaller it got.

"Never let your guard down," I explained. She smirked like she was in on some joke I wasn't part of.

"This box can't enclose me!" Miyu screamed, but she couldn't escape. I slowly closed it more and more until she was crying.

"I always knew you would win. You were always going to be better than me. At everything," She explained. I smiled at her.

"I'm not going to kill you sister," I promised. I then set out to make the preparations of the forbidden jutsu I was planning on using. It was a long, complicated jutsu with many hand signs, but I had practiced in the mirror many times. I added a few to alter it slightly.

Within moments, I was in a different realm, watching my sisters memories flash around me. I got to pick and choose which ones she kept. I got her to keep all memories of her childhood before she left. I decided to alter what came after that, but then I noticed it. She was in love. In love with someone I had heard so much about. Itachi, Itachi Uchiha. I wondered if she called Uchiha's pathetic because of Itachi's death. 

I was brought to my knees in the blackness. I could almost feel myself disintegrating into nothing. I felt horrible. Here, I wanted to tamper with her memories, but she had so many nice ones with him. I took out everything after he died, because she joined Akatsuki because of him, and I removed all memories of our battle and of Itachi _being in_Akatsuki. 

I was finished. I broke the jutsu there to find her passed out on the ground. I picked her up gently and brought her into the village. People flocked in the streets to watch me carry my sister's unconscious body. I heard many hushed whispers and one kid jumped out and said, "But she's breathing!" I ignored them and I jumped onto a roof, jumping across rooftops to the hospital.

* * *

I woke up, looking around groggily.

"Saki…" Sasuke whispered, "What happened?" 

"I… I don't… remember," I said, rolling to the other side of the bed. 

"Saki. I know you fought your sister, and I know that you used the jutsu I taught you, but altered it a bit," Sasuke explained. I jumped up.

"I… used a forbidden jutsu!" I bowed, "Just punish me now!"

"You wiped out one of the biggest threats in all of the Fire Country, with_out _killing them, and you want to be punished?" Sasuke asked. I raised my eyebrow. 

"I guess," I replied. He smirked. The door opened.

"You've surpassed even me," Anko explained, "Your jutsu could change Konoha forever." I smiled half-heartedly.

"I want to see Kiba," Was all I said. Anko nodded and left. Sasuke and I sat in silence for a while. It had been a long time since I'd been in the hospital. Sakura walked through the door a while later.

"I need to see if that jutsu did any damage on your body," Sakura said, leaning down to examine me. 

A while later she turned to me.

"Saki…" She mumbled, "What do you remember from the fight?"

"Only that I used the jutsu to pick out pieces of my sisters memory," I explained.

"Not the actual fight itself?" Sakura asked. I shook my head.

"She couldn't remember a thing until I told her," Sasuke explained.

"Saki, did you erase the fight from your sister's memory?" Sakura asked. I nodded.

"I see…" Sakura mumbled, "So if you erase certain things from a person's memory using that jutsu, and the user of the jutsu was part of them, the user will forget as well… makes sense." Sakura walked up to me and put her hand on my head. I could feel her chakra coursing through.

"The memories are still there, it just may take a lot of careful training to get them back," Sakura explained.

"So are you saying my sister could remember too?" I asked.

"Yes. But hopefully by then people will have perfected the jutsu," Sakura explained, she wrote something on her clipboard, "Please go see Anko and teach her the hand signs you used. We will get a team to try perfecting the jutsu immediately." I nodded and left.

* * *

I looked at Naruto curiously.

"So… Hokage huh…" I muttered. He smiled.

"It's my dream, and I fulfilled it," He said. I hugged him.

"I'm so proud of you," I said, "I knew you could do it."

"Looks like Sasuke and I both accomplished our goals," Naruto said. 

"Sasuke's proud of you too," I informed him. Naruto smiled warmly at me. 

"I'm glad," He said. I nodded and left, seeing Kiba. 

"Ki-_ba_!" I exclaimed happily, running and hugging him full-force. Kiba was as warm as a sauna. I cooled him down with some water.

"Umm, that's wet," Kiba informed me. I scrunched up my nose.

"My George it is," I said. Kiba laughed.

* * *

After speaking with Kiba briefly about my jutsu I went home, seeing Sasuke.

"Let's go for a walk," He said, grabbing my arm and pulling me along. We walked into the forest.

"I've always loved the forest," I said, holding one of the bright green tree leaves. I observed the veins all over the leaf that were spreading the nutrients equally throughout it. I turned to see Sasuke looking at me intensely. I glanced at him and then put my hand on the tree trunk dreamily. 

Sasuke pushed me up against a tree, his brute force holding me back. After a while, I rested and stopped resisting. 

"We're finally free…" He mumbled. I knew he was talking about being free from the heavy weight on our shoulders of killing our siblings. I knew that now, we could have a normal relationship. 

Sasuke leaned down and kissed me passionately and I'd never felt anything like it before, the feeling of butterflies flitting around in my stomach.

Although his grasp was firm, his kiss was soft. I wanted to let him know that I was his now, so he didn't have to be careful. I pressed harder against his lips and I felt his hands tighten around my waist in… pleasure maybe? 

I felt his tongue trace my lips and I let him in. I admit, it was my first tongue-kiss, and probably his too though, so, we were both pretty amateurish. Either way, soon after, we were pretty much… making out… and I didn't mind at all. All I wanted was to be near him, to feel his breath, the tingle on my skin when he's near me. 

I heard a rustle in the trees, pulling away from Sasuke.

Shikamaru stepped out. I expected Sasuke to protest against it, but instead he took my hand.

"Sasuke," Shikamaru said, looking skeptically at our linked hands. Shikamaru smiled knowingly. 

"Shikamaru," Sasuke replied. I smiled and Shikamaru left. I turned to Sasuke. 

"Where were we?" I asked flirtatiously. Sasuke didn't do anything and I paused, listening closely, I heard more voices.

"I heard Sasuke's back!" Sakura's voice said cheerfully. I felt Sasuke tense up beside me. I smiled.

"Does that mean Saki will be back to normal?" Hinata asked quietly.

"I hope so…" Kiba's voice said glumly. I pulled Sasuke out of the trees to greet them. Sakura looked at our linked hands and gasped, but then smiled sweetly. Kiba smirked, his two pointy teeth coming slightly over his lip. 

"So, it's back together huh?" He asked, looking teary-eyed. I let go of Sasuke's hand and walked over to him, ruffling his hair (It _was_ soft!). And I decided that that was officially the best day of my life. I turned to Hinata.

"I'm glad you're happy," She said with a smile. 

Sasuke came up beside me and nodded to acknowledge the three in front of us. His fingers traced my ring. I smiled warmly; it really _was _the best day of my life.

* * *

We were at home a while later, and I was sitting on the couch, hanging my head upside down like nothing had happened. 

"Hey Sasuke…" I asked him. He looked at me from across the room. I sat up straight and I kicked my legs innocently. 

"Want to get engaged?" I asked. He seemed like he was choking on his own spit. I frowned.

"I'm sorry…" I murmured. Sasuke laughed.

"It's not that. It was just… kind of sudden," He said, "You don't seem like the type to think about those things."

"I don't normally…" I whispered. 

"Maybe we should wait…" Sasuke mumbled.

"Yeah. What would the elders of the village think of us?" I asked, shaking my head at my earlier stupidity. 

"And what if we change our minds? We're young, no need to be impulsive," I said dismissively.

"Do you really think you'd change your mind?" Sasuke asked me curiously. I looked up at the ceiling absently.

"I'm not sure…" I muttered profoundly. 

* * *

**_wOOt! Saki beat her sister! YAYZ! _**

**_Good for her. I didn't even see that coming and I WROTE it. :P_**

**_Anyways, hope you like._**

**_Next chappie'll be even more shocking._**

**_By the way, I'm serious this is a must-do, listen to "Breath" by Breaking Benjamin and imagine Sasuke's feelings in chapters 5-7 of this. It's like... a perfect depiction.  
_**

**_- - Suzuki Yumi '.' _**


	9. My Last Breath

_"Motherhood is like Cake, it's sweet sometimes, but in the end, it just fattens you up and makes you grouchy"_

**Chapter 9**

_4 Years Later -  
_

I hobbled down the street, my weight pulling me to different sides. Sakura had advised me not to walk in this condition but I had to go see my best buddy Kiba.

I smiled, looking down at the life growing inside of me. I rubbed my stomach as if coaxing it to come out.

"I swear to god if you're a girl…" I mumbled angrily. I wasn't ready for a kid. It was an accident; I wasn't sure how it happened. Sometimes I like to make myself think Sasuke switched my pregnancy pills that morning so he could have a successor to the Uchiha clan.

Neither of us wanted one this early however, but it was a commitment we were willing to make.

But really, how does it look telling your future employer you had your first child at age nineteen?

"Now, young one, I will love you no matter what gender you are…" I muttered into my protruding stomach, "But if I gain too much pregnancy weight you're dead to me for the first little while." Kiba walked up, staring at me strangely.

"Who are you talking to?" He asked, looking around.

"My unborn child," I told him blankly. Kiba smiled.

"It's good to let them get to know your voice, even when they're in your stomach," He explained.

"And you would know because you'd given birth to _oh-so-many_ kids!" I said sarcastically. He smiled.

"_Exactly_!" Kiba agreed. I frowned, my leg felt wet.

"Kiba…" I muttered to him, "I think I'm leaking." Kiba gasped and grabbed my hands, hurrying me along to the hospital that was just up the hill.

"Why am I leaking!?" I screamed.

"It's because your water broke, in means you're probably going into labor!" He called, speeding me up a little more.

"I'm _what_!? Where's Sasuke!? How do you know this!?" I screamed.

"You're most likely having the baby, Sasuke's at work, and I know this from the many children I've given birth to," Kiba explained in perfect order, just joking (hopefully) on the final one.

"Then let's go!" I urged. Kiba whipped out his cell phone and quickly texted Sakura about it.

"Sakura _better_ be delivering this thing!" I yelled though my pain… weren't they called "contractions" or something? I just couldn't remember.

When we got to the hospital I was ambushed by evil people attempting to strip me down and throw an ugly nightgown on me. I glared at them and did it myself. They rushed me to a private room where Sakura was waiting, pulling on her gloves with an evil smirk.

"This just _might_ hurt a little," She said coolly.

* * *

The whole time (Six fricken' hours!) I was on morphine and mumbling crazier things than normal. I remembered screaming for Sasuke. I remembered them finally letting him in and him holding my hand. I had given birth to the child, but they had just taken it so quickly that I didn't get to see it. I felt like a part of me was being ripped out when they took the baby. I squeezed Sasuke's hand.

"Even if I gain a whack-ful of pregnancy weight and the baby's a girl will you still love me?" I asked him. He squeezed my hand harder.

"Oh course I will," He said, "There are always more chances." My mouth flew open.

"There is no way I'm going through that again you ba-" I started, ready to launch into full-fletched swearing mode. Sakura came in, carrying a blue bundle. _Does that mean it's a boy?_

"She's all cleaned up now," Sakura said with a smile, passing her to me. I looked closely at her sleeping face. She looked like an angel. She had black hair like Sasuke's and I couldn't see her eyes, but I had a feeling they were like Sasuke's as well. I ran my finger along her soft head, making sure to keep my arm under her neck for support. I heard baby's necks were weak. I reached down and stroked her soft hair. I smiled. I noticed it then. That maternal bond between mother and child. I felt it, clear as day. I never wanted to put her down.

"Sasuke," I said, crying tears of joy, "She looks like you."

"Can I hold her?" Sasuke asked, looking angry that it wasn't his "heir to the clan". I paused skeptically, and then passed her off to him carefully. He held her gently, gentler than I ever thought Sasuke could be.

"She's beautiful," Was all he said. I saw the love in his eyes. He couldn't hide the fact that he loved his daughter. I smiled at him and squeezed his hand, wanting her back. He passed her back into my arms and I smiled warmly at her. She sneezed, blowing snot on me. I wiped it off of my face and I kept smiling at her. She yawned and closed her eyes, but I didn't think she was asleep.

"Sasuke…" I heard. I looked up; Sakura was standing in the doorway. "I have to talk to Saki in private." Sasuke nodded and left, closing the door firmly behind him. The baby opened her eyes and I looked at them.

"Sakura," I called. "Her eyes look yellow; does she have hepatitis or something?" Sakura laughed.

"Babies get that sometimes, we just need to put her under a light and she'll be fine," She explained. I nodded. Sakura sat down beside me.

"It may be a while 'till your milk forms…" Sakura mumbled. I looked down at my chest.

"My… milk…?" I mumbled. Sakura nodded. I was repulsed after remembering how babies got fed.

"So feed her this formula until then, just follow the instructions on the pack," Sakura explained, handing me a little package. I nodded and passed her the baby so she could put it under that "light". I pulled on some sweat pants and a tank-top. Apparently the baby had been quite small. Not abnormally small, but small. I hardly even had stretch marks, and they would only be noticeable if you knew they were there, and not much baby weight either. Nothing that I couldn't work off from leaving the baby with Kiba and going to the gym. I opened the door and stepped out, almost running in to Sakura and my child.

Ha!

My child.

Ohmigod.

It will call me mom.

No. She shall call me Saki, and she has no choice in the matter.

Sakura passed her to me.

"I have to speak with another patient. Go home and get some rest," She said. It hurt to walk, it hurt to move, everything hurt. But not nearly as much as it did _during_ the birth. I carried her out to the waiting room where Sasuke was sitting patiently.

"What should we name her?" I asked him. Sasuke towered over me, observing the baby.

"I don't know," He said with a dismissive shrug.

"What about… Mizuki," I offered, "Beautiful moon." Sasuke smiled in agreement.

"You're a father, Sasuke," I told him. Sasuke's eye twitched slightly.

"I don't want to be called mommy," I said, hanging my head. Sasuke wrapped his arms around me.

"We'll get through this…" He mumbled, looking down at the child, "All three of us." I cried softly in Sasuke's arms for a while and then we went home.

* * *

I got Sasuke to hold Mizuki while I made her formula.

"Yes, you heard me," I heard Sasuke saying to her, "And then, she fell, _flat_ on her face." I frowned because I realized he was talking about me.

"It was then that I realized she was the girl for me," Sasuke explained. I smiled and brought the bottle over to them.

"Do you want to feed her?" I asked Sasuke. He shrugged and I gave him the bottle.

"I suppose I should get stuff ready…" I mumbled.

"For what?" Sasuke asked curiously, looking up for one moment from the child's face.

"People will be coming," I explained. Sasuke nodded and went back to feeding her. I smiled sweetly and I got to work setting out snacks and such. When I realized we had no food, I called a caterer. I then set out to phone the one person I actually _wanted_ to come see the baby, Kiba.

"Hello?" His mother's voice asked.

"Is Kiba there?" I asked. The little bum was still living at home.

"Is this Saki?" She asked.

"Yeup," I told her.

"How are you?" She asked.

"I had the baby," I said blankly.

"Oh! Was it an easy labour?" Kiba's mother asked me.

"Six hours," I replied.

"Oh that's good, that's good…" - She paused for a moment - "Boy or girl?"

"Girl. We named her Mizuki. She looks more like Sasuke than me," I explained.

"Ha! Just you wait," Mrs. Inuzuka said. "Oh Kiba's down. Take care sweety."

"Hello?" Kiba's voice asked.

"Kiba! I had her! Her name's Mizuki and we haven't talked about which last name she'll take. I think Mizuki Uchiha sounds better personally. She looks like Sasuke more than me, which makes me sad, but happy at the same time. He looks at her like there's nothing else in the world," I rambled.

"Breathe Saki, breathe," Kiba advised. I smiled even though he could not see me.

"Want to come over?" I asked him.

"Sure," He said.

"Invite others, we're getting someone to bring food," I explained, "And I really don't feel up to standing up right now."

"Ah," Kiba said in a joking tone. "I felt the same way when I had my kids." I laughed.

"Bye Kiba," I said.

"Bye." And he hung up.

* * *

"She's _adorable_!" Sakura squealed, pausing. "She looks just like Sasuke." I smiled, despite her depressed tone in that last comment. She had gotten over Sasuke (and_ onto Naruto_) but she still held a grudge against me for "stealing" him. Kiba walked up to me on my mighty throne (chair from kitchen), smiling widely.

"Can I hold her?" He asked. I frowned, but then unhappily passed her over. Kiba held her so gently, like a mother. I laughed at this and he didn't get what was so funny, so, in a valiant effort, I got up to look for Sasuke.

When I finally spotted him, he was mingling with some of the men of the village, which made me happy, so I didn't interfere. I then looked back there, startled at what I saw. Neji! I ran to him and hugged him fiercely.

"I haven't seen you in _years_!" I commented.

"I know," Neji said.

"So, when's the book coming out?" I asked.

"Oh, I'd give it another two to four years at least," Neji told me dismissively.

"I'll be looking for it," I told him happily. I leaned in to Neji's ear.

"Anything on Orochimaru?" I whispered. I had only told Neji about my curse mark coming back, and he was looking into it.

"Nothing yet," He assured me. Sasuke walked up to me and wrapped his arm around my waist. I put my arm around my face and kissed his cheek affectionately, scanning the crowd for Kiba. I was surprised when Hinata walked up beside me, holding a glass of juice.

"I thought you might like some," She told me with her signature Hinata-smile. I took it from her and took a sip.

"So… this is what it's like to be a mother…" I muttered.

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked.

"Being surrounded by annoying people," I said blankly. She laughed.

"Maybe…" She mumbled.

"So, how are you and Kiba?" I asked her. She waved her fingers and I spotted a huge diamond ring.

"Engaged?" I asked curiously. Hinata nodded proudly. I saw her eyes dart to Kiba, who was still holding Mizuki.

"Want you child back?" Hinata asked, nodding in his direction. I laughed.

"He can have her for a while longer," I told her, "Actually, could you tell him to pass her off to Sasuke when he's done?" Hinata nodded, smiling, and walked away. I then sat down; the pain was getting to be too much.

"Saki, I didn't ever think you'd have one before me, and with my boyfriend's murderer, no less," I heard. I turned to see my sister, my eyes widening.

She had been in a coma since the battle, and she had just woken up a few days before the birth. I wondered if maybe, her waking up before an important moment in my life was supposed to be a sign, a sign that we would (or_ should_) become closer.

"Don't be bitter, Miyu," I scolded. She hugged me.

"I'm happy for you," She said with a smile. I smiled back.

"So are you going to baby-sit her when I need you to?" I asked.

"No," Miyu said coldly, "No stinky diapers for me thank-you." I had forgotten to buy diapers!

"Hey, want to do me a favour?" I asked Miyu.

"Depends what it is," She said.

"Could you _possibly_ buy some infant diapers for me?" I raised my eyebrow expectantly.

"Fine," She agreed, marching away from me. I sighed thankfully. I would do anything I could that night just to avoid getting up.

I then heard crying. It was Mizuki. I ran to Sasuke and grabbed her out of his arms, striking her head and making her stop.

"What did you do?" I asked angrily, almost growling.

Sasuke threw his hand up into the air innocently. "Nothing! She just _started_ crying, for no reason!" I narrowed my eyes at him and I sat down with her.

"He's new to this, a little confused," I assured the child. "But we have to cut him some slack and love him anyway." She closed her eyes.

"You better believe it," I told her. She made a smirking motion and drifted off to sleep. I smiled softly and I carried her to the make-shift nursery we had made from my room. I realized the house was small, that was our last room, because of my art room. I knew we would have to move somewhere else, possibly somewhere closer to the police department in the Uchiha compound, because that's where Sasuke was working, he was chief. It had always been run by Uchiha's, so Sasuke felt it was his duty or something.

I sat in Mizuki's room and hummed a song to her tentatively, leaving and turning on her baby monitor, taking the other one with me. By the time I got out, everyone was gone. I sighed happily, sitting on the couch.

"Stressful?" Sasuke asked, stepping out wearing pajama pants and no shirt. I didn't reply.

"Sorry for snapping at you," I apologized. "I guess I'm a little overprotective, babies are so breakable." Sasuke smirked, sauntering over to me and wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"Don't worry about it," He said, planting a kiss firmly on my lips.

"I bet you're tired, let's sleep," Sasuke offered, leading me into our room. I slipped on a silk nightgown and we crawled into bed.

* * *

_**Yes, Saki had a child! But what will happen with this child and what will become of Saki and Sasuke's relationship after this? And what of her sister? Oh, the suspense!**_

_**4 year skip? Never thought I could pull it off.**_

_**You know how I did it? I listened to "Cloud's Theme" from Final Fantasy VII and all the Chocobo Themes, that's how I did it.**_

_**Ah! The Ouran fic is up! Just go to my favourite authors and click Picklez'n'Cheez-luv (I'm picklez) and then go to our story called Lances of Doom. So far it has two chapter but Cheez is ALMOST done the third.**_

_**Hope you like!**_

_**Please review with your thoughts on the matter!**_

_**Waaaaa! My italics are gone! I don't know what happened! -cries-**_

_**- - Suzuki Yumi '.'**_


	10. Say Anything

* * *

_"Never trust the guy with the pink hair" - Matt (Big Brother 9)_

**Chapter 10**

I woke up the next morning to the phone ringing. Sasuke wasn't beside me so I assumed he had left for work. I ran to the phone to answer it, hearing Mizuki crying in the next room. I then resolved to turn the ringer volume down.

"Hello?" I asked, hoping the cord would reach Mizuki's room. I slowly walked closer and closer, hearing her crying growing louder and louder.

"Saki?" A guy's voice asked.

"Yes…" I muttered.

"It's Gaara," The voice said. I smiled happily.

"Gaara, I haven't seen you in four years how've you been?" I asked.

"Good, and you?" He asked. I could barely hear him, Mizuki was rising in pitch.

"_SHUT U- _I mean, calm yourself Mizuki, mommy's on the phone," I said quietly.

"I heard about your little bundle of joy," Gaara said.

"Yes," I told him. "Her name's Mizuki."

"We have one of our own," Gaara said.

"Boy or girl?"

"Boy. His name's Rei. He's fourteen months old tomorrow."

"So is he walking and stuff?"

"Yup."

"That's cute."

"Do you mind if we come out? Karin, Rei and I?"

"Well… _I _don't, and we just don't have to care what Sasuke thinks."

Gaara laughed. "We could leave tomorrow."

"Sure."

"See you then, say hi to Sasuke for me."

"Bye!"

"Bye."

And I hung up. Karin was coming. I wondered if she had gotten rid of that grudge yet. I ran to Mizuki's room and I lifted her up, carrying her around lovingly and making her a bottle.

* * *

Most of the day had gone by slowly. I told Mizuki many stories about Sasuke and I, not that she could understand them. And, around 5:00 I started making supper, rice and fried chicken. Around 5:30 Sasuke came home.

"Supper's almost ready," I said. I heard Sasuke moving around in the entry and then he walked out. He sauntered over to me and he grabbed my hand, circling my ring.

"Do you think we should get married?" He asked me. I was startled.

"I'll…" I searched my head for something to say. "Get back to you on that one." Sasuke nodded unsurely and picked Mizuki up affectionately.

"You hear that? Your mother's skeptical about marrying me! If she doesn't who will take the child?" He asked her. I shook my head.

"You can't guilt trip me," I said, placing the plates on the table. Sasuke laughed and heated Mizuki up a bottle.

"Are you sure you can't start feeding her soon?" Sasuke asked me.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "I do feed her."

"No… I mean… with_out _a bottle," He said nervously, nodding toward me. I blushed and thought about it.

"I'll try tomorrow," I told him, sitting down and starting to eat. "By the way, Gaara and his family are coming tomorrow." But, since my mouth was full of food, it sounded more like "Gaara a fally are cerring torrorow"

"Hm?" Sasuke raised his eyebrow.

I swallowed quickly. "Gaara and his family are staying here for a while."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "With Karin?"

"With Karin. But they have a kid so I assume she's over you."

Sasuke nodded happily, starting to eat his own food because Mizuki had fallen asleep in his arms. I smiled at the sight.

I could hear the door opening and then footsteps. My sister came rushing in.

"Diapers!" She screamed, hurling the package at me. I glared at her and picked them up off the floor where they had fallen.

"They would have been more helpful last night," I muttered, sounding somewhat _calm_.

"Sorry!" Miyu chorused. I shushed her. She noticed Mizuki sleeping.

"Sorry," She whispered. She turned and waved at Sasuke with an obviously fake smile. He just kept staring at Mizuki like no one else was in the room, or even existed.

"It's alright," I said told Miyu.

"Well, I only came with the gift of diapers, I'll be leaving now," She said, leaving. I always felt bad when I saw her smile that fake smile. I didn't _think _she had her memory back, but she could have just been pretending. I always had to wonder.

* * *

It was the next morning and I was stiff as a surf board. I pulled myself out of bed, briefly glancing at Sasuke, who was curled up in the fetal position like he had some sort of bad dream and was afraid he'd wet the bed. Strangely, I could see that happening. He started stirring and was about to open his mouth when I booked it to Mizuki's room. I knew what he was going to ask and I just wasn't ready.

I took Mizuki out of her crib and sat the chair in her room with her.

"Mizuki, daddy wants me to get married, but I'm not sure… married at nineteen? What will people think?" I mumbled to her, my hair falling lightly against her cheeks. Mizuki narrowed her eyes and shot me a glare that said "You've been going out for four years, tie the knot already dumbass". I blinked and the glare was gone. I knew then that it would be _quite interesting _having her as a child.

"You're a strange child…" I whispered. I paused, smiled and buried my face in her stomach, tickling her. Mizuki didn't respond. She didn't laugh, she's didn't cry, nothing. I didn't think that was how babies were supposed to be. I placed her in her crib.

So, despite my fears, I rushed her into our room to ask Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" I yelled. He bolted upright from the bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and staring wide-eyed at me.

"What is it Saki? Something with Mizuki?" He asked me, showing his concern through his tone.

"Sasuke she doesn't _do _anything! She doesn't fuss, she doesn't react, she doesn't move! All she does is eat, sleep, poop, and cry, which rarely ever happens. She seems like she's not a real person!" I screamed. Sasuke put his hands on my shoulders.

"She's too young to do much else, Saki, give her some time," Sasuke cooed.

"But…but but…" I sniffed. I was almost in tears.

"Don't cry about it," Sasuke said, almost to the point of laughing. He wrapped his arms around me.

"She's fine," He assured me. I nodded, wiping my eyes.

"So, did you think abou-" He started. I slipped out of his arms within a half second.

"ActuallyIdon'tbelieveyousoI'mtakinghertothedoctor!" I yelled hastily, pulling on my coat, grabbing Mizuki and throwing her in her stroller. I then buckled her into it and ran out the door before Sasuke could say another word.

It was a cool Autumn day and the sun was shining brightly. I squinted into it, pulling my hood over my head and trudging up the hill toward the hospital. I was going to be pissed if I didn't have Sakura as a doctor.

I'd always hated doctors, she was the only one I trusted.

I kept walking up the hill, pushing the stroller and glancing at Mizuki every so often. When I was almost at the hospital I saw Shikamaru.

"Shika!" I called after him happily. He waved and sped up his walk to get to me.

"How's the kid?" He asked.

"She's fine," I replied.

"Sasuke?" He asked.

"Very good."

He gestured to Mizuki. "Any new ones popping out soon?"

I laughed at the way he worded the question. "Nooo thank you."

Shikamaru smiled. "Why are you at the hospital? Is something wrong with her?"

"Truth be told, I needed to get away from Sasuke," I explained. Shikamaru raised his eyebrow. "I mean, sure, I _want _to and all, but what would people think? Married with a kid at 19?"

"I'm not going to give you advice on that one," Shikamaru said. "It'll probably be bad advice and then you'll blame me."

I laughed. "Are you and Temari…?" I started. Shikamaru got a strange, lost look in his eyes like he wasn't himself, or even alive at all. I felt too nervous to ask him to elaborate.

"Okay well I better go in, see you Shika," I said, walking away and leaving him there in silence.

* * *

"Sasuke was right, babies normally act like that," Sakura explained in a tone that implied that I was wasting her time.

"But… but this is different! I can sense it! Like she's empty! Like some horrible fate is awaiting her!" I screamed. Sakura started to push me out the door.

"Now you're just being paranoid," She said angrily. I scrunched up my nose and put Mizuki in her stroller, leaving angrily.

* * *

When I got back home I put Mizuki in her room because she had fallen asleep and I sat in the middle of the living room floor cross-legged for no apparent reason.

"Saki…" Sasuke mumbled, coming out from his shower wearing just a towel. "What are you doing?"

"I don't know," I told him, shrugging.

"Okay then…" He mumbled, turning around abruptly. I smiled happily and I heard a knock on the door. I rushed to it and opened it up, seeing Gaara and his family.

"Hi guys!" I said, smiling. I hugged both Karin and Gaara.

"Here, let me take your bags," I offered, grabbing their luggage and walking off. I saw Sasuke carrying Mizuki out and as I placed the luggage in Sasuke and my room I heard a slightly muffled.

"Sasuke Uchiha!"

"Gaara." Sasuke had used a cold voice. I made a mental note to talk to him about that.

"Can I hold her?" That came from Karin. She wanted to hold my kid. _My _child. She has her own damn child!

I walked out of the room, putting on another one of my fake smiles.

I love Gaara to death, but the wife I could do without.

"Where's little Rei?" I asked. A short red-headed boy walked awkwardly up to me, sticking out his hand.

"My name is Rei and my parents are Karin and Gaara, the Kazekage of Sunagakure, pleased to meet you," He told me. I shook his hand nervously. One year old and speaking full sentences? I found that kind of scary.

"Why hello there Rei, my name is Saki Kumagaya and my parents are… dead," I said with a smile.

"Who killed them?" He whispered to me. My eyes widened.

"Th-that's irrelevant!" I stammered.

"Whatever you say," Rei said dismissively. Something told me Sasuke would get along with that child.

"Want to meet my daughter? You're only a year apart!" I said excitedly to Rei.

"I have no interest in meeting someone who can't event speak or care for her own needs yet," Rei said, narrowing his eyes. I frowned. What a creep.

"Rei honey, don't be so cold," Karin said, passing Mizuki to me and putting her arm around Rei.

"You guys can stay in our room, we have a bassinet in there that Rei can sleep in," I explained. Karin nodded and walked off with Rei. Gaara came over and hugged me lightly, being careful not to squish poor Mizuki. He then started to walk after Karin.

"Hey Gaara!" I called after him. "How's Temari, I haven't heard any info lately." Gaara got that same lost look in his eyes that Shikamaru had that morning. I naturally assumed the worst.

He gave me a "We'll talk later" look and he turned back around. I didn't want to seem weak and cry but on the inside I was freaking out. Was she hurt? Or worse? Mangled? Kidnapped? Murdered!?

I passed Mizuki to Sasuke.

"Can you make her a bottle?" I asked. He nodded and went to the kitchen.

I popped my head into the room where Gaara's family was.

"Do you guys want to go out for supper?" I asked. Gaara smiled, about to say yes when Karin piped up.

"No thanks, we'd rather just get settled here," She explained. Gaara hung his head but said nothing. I could tell who wore the pants in _that _relationship.

Who wore the pants with Sasuke and I?

I think we were about even.

I went to our storage closet and pulled out a sleeping bag and some thick blankets. I lay the sleeping bag out on the floor in the living room and threw the blankets on top, for Sasuke and I.

Sasuke was making Mizuki her bottle. I smiled to myself and sat down on our makeshift bed.

Just then, Gaara came in and sat beside me.

"Temari… she… we know about your," He whispered, pointing to my arm. But how did Temari find out about the mark?

It seemed Gaara sensed what I was thinking. "Neji."

I nodded understandingly.

"She… she went looking… for Orochimaru, he still has henchmen, people like Karin, but they still believe in him, they still think he's alive," Gaara explained. "I'm not sure _how _it happened or _who _did it, but Temari's gone. Forever. Gone from this world." My eyes widened.

"Shika!" I screamed.

"It's okay, you would just make him worse to mention it," Gaara said, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"But… today… I," I mumbled. "I feel so horrible!" Gaara patted my head like I was some sort of dog.

"Calm down." He got up and walked away.

* * *

Sasuke and I lay in our makeshift bed, we assumed Gaara and Karin were already asleep and we _knew _Mizuki was, she could fall asleep as quickly as you turned off her light. So we lay in silence.

"Saki, do you think I'm a bad person for working instead of staying with my child?" Sasuke asked me quietly. I shook my head.

"Hey Saki…" Sasuke mumbled, looking up at the ceiling absently.

"Yes?" I asked, turning to face him.

"Do you think we're ready for this? Do you think Mizuki will grow up to be a good person under our guidance?" He asked, clearly doubting the situation. I rubbed my hand gently along his chest.

"We'll do fine," I assured him. There was a short silence.

"Do you think we'll grow old and annoying like other parents?" I asked. Sasuke chuckled under his breath.

"We'll try our best to avoid it," He assured me. I kissed him gently and I got up to turn the light off, jumping back down beside him and onto the hard sleeping bag, falling asleep slowly.

* * *

_**Chapter ten of my sequel! Yay!  
**_

_**Okay, so I was thinking hard the other day. This one's almost finished, my Autumn one's almost finished, I need some new ones. I'm thinking KibaXOC and POSSIBLY GaaraXOC. What do you think?**_

_**And I may write snippets of Neji's book.**_

_**Sorry I killed off Temari, there's a reason for it, there really is, I just can't tell you! :P:P**_

_**AND GUESS WHAT!?**_

_**I got Harvest Moon DS: Cute (it's the girl version) YOU CAN HAVE GIRL KIDS! YAY FOR HARVEST MOON FANS! **_

_**.  
**_

_**Oh now I feel like playing Cooking Mama.**_

_**Bye byez children, R & R**_

_**- - Suzuki Yumi '.'**_

* * *


	11. No More Sorrow

_"And then I got caught in a sexy sandwich"_

**Chapter 11**

I woke up in the middle of the night to feed Mizuki, making my attempt at breastfeeding. Karin then walked in the room with an evil glare, closing the door softly behind her. I quickly put Mizuki in her crib and covered myself.

"Oh… hello Karin," I said nervously. She had that "I'm gonna eat chu" look on. I gulped and forced a smile.

"Why hello, _Saki_." She said my name like it was some sort of swear. She stalked over and stroked my arm, tracing my mark from Orochimaru. I held back my tears, remembering that Temari _died _because of that.

Then, all of the sudden, the mark started to hurt, it started to _burn_, and I didn't know what was happening. I looked left and right, looking for Orochimaru or one of his henchmen.

"Saki, it's me," Karin hissed. "Orochimaru lives on." My eyes widened.

"He would never be killed by the likes of you. Orochimaru has locked himself in Sasuke's body," Karin explained. I reached into my pouch and pulled out a senbon needle, dipping it in my poison.

Karin saw the action.

"Now what would Gaara think if his innocent little wife died in the same room as someone who doesn't really like her?" Karin asked menacingly. I scrunched up my nose.

"Orochimaru, his relationship with Sasuke, it's much like your memory erasing jutsu, you think your memories are gone, but you can tap into them later," Karin explained to me. I backed up and covered Mizuki's crib.

"Now I'm going to kill you and your daughter, and you're going to be silent about it," She commanded. "Then I will take Sasuke away and we'll live peacefully on a farm until Orochimaru takes care of him." Karin prepared for a jutsu.

"I'm Orochimaru's messenger! He _speaks _to me, _through _me!" She screamed. Mizuki, for the first time, wailed loudly, screaming.

"You're crazy!" I screamed, building up chakra in my fist and punching her. She went flying into the wall, disappearing. Before I had time to react, Karin was standing behind me near the crib, a knife to Mizuki's throat.

I gasped.

* * *

_**I know, short chapter, but I only did it to leave you hanging and because I won't be updating for a while.**_

_**So, yes!**_

_**Ah! You kids should watch the musical Rent, it's great.**_

_**And for a new song experience, download "Life is a Perception of your Own Reality" by Chiodos.**_

_**I listen to it all the time when writing this fanfic.**_

_**Okay, I shall go eat Turkey and cookies now. byebyez!**_

_**R & R**_

_**- - Suzuki Yumi '.'**_

* * *


	12. You Told Me You Loved Me

_"It _looks _like bed-head, but it's actually running-from-cops head"_

**Chapter 12**

I had never reacted so fast in my life. I grabbed Mizuki's bedside lamp and smashed it over Karin's head, knocking her out. I grabbed Mizuki quickly as the bulb shattered overhead and the shards of glass went flying in all directions. Never had I felt such an urge to protect something.

I stared down at the girl. She was mine, I gave birth to her, I helped create her, _my_ blood ran through her veins. She slowly fell asleep despite the previous commotion and a smile crept across my face. Just then, I felt myself being pulled down and held Mizuki tightly to my chest. I fell to the ground and I glanced over my shoulder and saw Karin, blood running down her face from the top of her head.

"You won't get rid of me that easily," She hissed. I could have taken her out right then and there but I held strong onto Mizuki instead. I paused momentarily.

"Karin…" I mumbled. She spun me around by my shoulders to face her.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked calmly.

"Because you took him from me!" Karin cried.

"Who did I take from you Karin?" I asked her, keeping my tone peaceful and motherly.

"Sasuke! We were in _love_!" She said, Karin had started to cry.

"Karin. Sasuke never loved you," I said blankly. "And he never will." I tried to remain motherly but it came off as being bitchy. Karin walked to the other side of the room.

"But he _did_! He _loved _me, he really _did_!" She protested. "And you're the one who took him away from me!" I could have swore I saw flames in her eyes she was so angry. I decided to use the room to my advantage and I twisted my chakra into the floorboards below us.

She turned around slowly to see me and her face twisted like a crazy person's. I cringed at the sight.

"So, I'm going to kill you, and what you made together," Karin said point-blankly. Out of the corner of my eye I saw my chakra running up the walls.

I shook my head at her.

"If you scream, you only die faster," She told me. My eyes widened as she stalked closer and I knew it was time. My chakra had mixed with the wood of the ceiling and a ceiling tile fell on her head, hopefully knocking her out for good this time. I didn't want to kill her, no need upsetting Gaara, and really, she wasn't much of a threat to me.

I then placed Mizuki gently back in her crib and picked Karin up, carrying her heavy body to my room and placing her beside Gaara. He awoke with a start and jumped up.

"What happened!?" He asked worriedly.

"We were talking and I guess she was really tired, she fell asleep and bumped her head on a loose nail on the floor," I lied. Gaara nodded.

"Oh okay, I thought I heard screaming or something," He said. "I must have been dreaming." I pursed my lips.

"Yeah, must've," I mumbled, walking back out. Sasuke was standing in the living room, the light from the kitchen causing his figure to look like it was glowing.

"Saki what happened?" Sasuke asked.

"What do you mean? Did you not hear me talking with Gaara over here?" I asked him, gesturing back to our room.

"I could tell you were lying," He said blankly. I pounced on him and covered his mouth.

"Well you could be quiet about it!" I hissed, lying on top of him. It wasn't awkward anymore, he was used to it.

…

Oh god! Not, like, in _that _way I meant to say I tackle him a lot! That doesn't sound too good either but that's what we're going with.

Sasuke took my hand from his mouth and my head fell on top of his chest.

I had a few choices here.

1. Not tell him anything, he doesn't have to worry

2. Tell him everything and earn Karin's death and Gaara's eternal hatred

3. Tell him minor details

4. Cover it up!

At the moment I was liking number four. So I set it into action. I leaned up with a flirtatious grin and I kissed Sasuke passionately.

"You know," I muttered between kisses.

"I was thinking."

"About the other day."

I leaned away from him. "We should get married."

A small smiled played across Sasuke's lips but he said nothing at all. He merely got up and walked to the kitchen, taking something out of one of the cupboards. I stood up curiously to see what he was doing. Sasuke ran over and got down on one knee. I rolled my eyes.

"Saki Kumagaya, will you take me, Sasuke Uchiha's hand in marriage?" He asked me. I nodded with a smirk and Sasuke smiled, throwing the promise ring across the room and slipping the new engagement ring on.

I burst into tears.

"Saki, what's wrong? Is it ugly? I can get a new one," Sasuke said quickly.

"No, that's not it," I told him, smiling and wiping the tears, only smearing them across my face.

"Mizuki isn't going to have any grandparent's," I told him blankly.

"That's it? Lots of kids don't have grandparents," Sasuke said.

"Did you?"

"Yes… until my brother killed them."

"Exactly what I mean. I did too. All the other kids her around here will have grandparents!"

"What do you mean?"

"If Kiba and Hinata had a kid there would be grandparents on _both_ sides!"

"Karin and Gaara…"

"I don't care about them." I stomped my foot angrily. "Mizuki won't have grandparents!" Sasuke rolled his eyes and hugged me.

"Shall we sleep?" He cooed. I nodded.

* * *

The next morning I awoke stiffly on the floor, stretching and making my way to the bathroom. I stopped at Mizuki's room and glanced in, seeing Rei. He was talking to her through the cribs bars. I paused, hiding myself, and listened.

"I heard a commotion in here last night and I was wondering if you could tell me what it was. I know you can't talk but can you do sign language or something? Were you hurt in any way?" He asked. I smiled. "Fine, don't answer me, I don't care, really, you're just an annoying little kid." The boy's lip protruded like he was either near tears or pouting. "Okay, I admit it, I can't stay angry at someone your age, but really, you don't even have _hair _yet. I get my hair from my dad, but my face is like my mom's." I smirked to myself and went to the bathroom.

After a well-deserved shower I went to Mizuki's room, Rei was still there. He turned and saw me, blushing.

"I wasn't talking to her, she's just a stupid little baby," He said, furrowing his brow. I smiled at him.

"It's not _bad _that you're talking to her you know, I… I think she likes you," I told him affectionately. He turned to face her. She didn't _reach out _to him, but her eyes seemed to call him. They seemed to sparkle when she saw him. It was cute. I picked her up and Rei left immediately. I closed the door and I attempted breastfeeding once more. Okay, so it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, but still scary.

There was a knock at the door.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Can I come in?" It was Sasuke.

"I guess…" I mumbled. I used the top of my shirt to cover myself up and he walked in slowly, closing the door behind him.

"Umm, are we going to announce our engagement?" Sasuke asked nervously. I was taken aback by the question.

"Well everyone saw it coming anyway," I protested.

"We should have a party!" Sasuke said excitedly. Normally I was the one to act so excited but Sasuke was really fixated on the marriage thing.

"I wonder what being married is like…" I mumbled.

"Probably not much different than this," Sasuke offered.

"Yes, but it could be, will it be, more awkward? Mizuki… Will we have a honeymoon?" I asked.

"Kiba could watch her."

"Well then it can't be for a while."

"Why?"

"Hello!" I pointed to where Mizuki was.

"Oh yes… Well… when will the wedding be?"

"I don't know… whenever we can round up everyone."

"We could have a party to announce it tonight, Neji, Gaara, and Karin are in town anyway…"

"I'm glad you're so enthusiastic about this!" He hugged me tightly.

"Heheh. Yeah…" Sasuke then left me to wallow in my misery.

* * *

_**ARG! So my FATHER (that lying son of a bitch) ever-so-kindly turned off our internet, claiming that "our connection was out" to teach me a lesson! Little did he know that I'm smart enough to figure it out on my own. But anyways, I only just got it back today, and guess what! I have like 4 chapters for you! AND GUESS WHAT ELSE!**_

_**You're not getting them all today! **_

_**Oh am I evil or what?**_

_**- - Suzuki Yumi '.'**_

* * *


	13. PS I Love You

_"What's the point of having man boobs if they don't jiggle?" "What's the point of having a guitar if you can't float?" – Conversation between me and my buddy Amy_

**Chapter 13**

_Sasuke – _

"Wow! Engaged? It seems like it was just yesterday that you two were pushing each other down and calling each other names," Hinata mumbled. I smiled warmly at her and glanced at Saki.

"I know, it's a big step, but, we have a _child_, and nothing is bigger than that," I explained.

"Too true," Hinata agreed. Kiba walked up, putting his arm around Hinata and raising his glass of punch.

"This punch, is _so horrible_," He commented. I cast him a scrutinizing look.

"Are you drunk?" I asked him. Kiba giggled.

"The Inuzuka's are _against _alcohol in all its forms!" Kiba said happily. He reached behind him and took a swig of a flask. I grabbed it from him forcefully, smelling it.

"Yup. Whiskey," I said, taking it away.

"Nooooo!" Kiba screamed like it was the end of the world. I glanced at Hinata.

"This doesn't happen often," She said quietly, walking off with him.

"Hey Sasuke!" Neji called, jogging over. "Saki's feeding the baby and I can't be here much longer… could you give her this to edit?" He passed me the rough copy of his book, "The Life of a Homosexual Train Conductor". As he walked away, I opened it to the table of contents. And then I saw it, Chapter 3: "A Chance Encounter with the Uchiha Legacy". I skipped to it and read the first sentence before closing it and throwing it on the ground.

"_I didn't think I would see my first crush ever again, but there he was in front of me, cowering in fear."_

My eyes widened and I picked it back up, throwing it under my dresser so no one else would have to read it. Poor Saki.

Many people talked to Saki and I about our wedding plans, our kid, who we were going to make the _guardians _of our kid, which we had already agreed would be Kiba and Hinata. Other than that, the party was pretty boring.

After everyone left, I saw Saki in the corner of the room on a chair, sitting in the fetal position. I walked over to her, scared of what was wrong.

"Saki, why are you sitting in the corner of the room?" I asked.

"I don't want to get married," She mumbled into her sleeve. I pursed my lips and I ushered her into the bathroom, sitting her down beside me on the side of the tub.

"Saki…" I cooed. "Why don't you want to get married?"

"It just seems so big, like I'm finally growing up. I don't want to grow up, Sasuke, I don't. I don't want to become old and senile…" She shook her head and I pulled her to my chest.

"Everyone has to grow up," I explained.

"But…it won't be the same…"

"What do you mean?" I ran my hand through her hair soothingly.

"It won't be as magical… our relationship. It's already starting to lose its magic. I don't feel the same butterflies in my stomach as I did back then. All we do is talk, like a boring married couple. We rarely ever even touch each other except for holding hands…" I was about to say something when Saki continued, "And before I felt like being together was a challenge, an obstacle, but now it's almost… too easy. I need more danger."

"You're only saying that because you got bored on maternity leave," I told her.

"No! No I'm not! I'm saying this because it's the way I feel, damnit!" Her voice rose in pitch. I squeezed her shoulder gently, kissing her on the lips. I felt the tension in her muscles slip away and I smiled.

"Am I really that bad?" I asked innocently. Saki gave me that look I've always loved. The look that shows how much she craves affection. She wants to love, and _be _loved in return. Her cheeks seemed to glow with happiness as she hugged me.

I slowly took my shirt off for bed and threw it on the floor. I suppose Saki thought something of it, because she kissed me and unbuttoned her shirt. Just when she got to the last button we leaned too far and fell, Saki on top of me. We both laughed sharply.

I heard a click and I watched the doorknob turn.

"Shit! Shirt!" I grabbed Saki's shirt and threw it to her. "Put it on put it on! The door started to open.

"Crap. Not enough time," I hissed, grabbing Saki and pulling her into the shower, turning it on. She gasped from the cold water and I covered her mouth.

"I'm singing in the _shower_!" I sang, trying my hardest to sound off tune. I heard the door open, and then close. I assumed whoever it was was gone and I turned the water off, stepping out. I sighed and motioned for Saki to follow. Her hair was disheveled and her shirt was put on weird, but not buttoned up. We were both sopping wet. I smirked because her shirt was white. Saki scrunched up her nose.

"Now what?" She asked me.

"We change clothes?" I suggested. She nodded and we walked out. Karin, who was standing outside of the bathroom saw us both and raised her eyebrow.

"Don't ask," We said in unison.

We both changed our clothes and got ready for bed. We sat on our make-shift bed in the middle of the floor. The window was open, and the moonlight was glaring through and casting large shadows on the walls. Saki sat in the middle of a shaft of light, her body looking radiant against it. She had changed into a tight pink tanktop and black boy cut panties. Her hair was still wet and it dripped against her clothes, making her look even more beautiful. She gave me a look that said "Why are you staring at me you perverted freak?" I smirked.

"You're beautiful," I informed her.

"Yeah, whatever," She said dismissively, turning away from me and laying down. I moved closer to her and pulled my arms around her.

"It's true," I told her.

"Whatever you say Sasuke, _whatever, you, say_…" She muttered.

"You don't think so?"

"Well I never thought you liked me for my looks, that's for sure."

"I like you for the _entire package_."

She looked at me quizzically. "Alrighty then. If you're done flattering me, I'm going to go to sleep."

"I love you Saki."

"I love you too."

Silence.

"I can't sleep," Saki whined.

"You know what would help that?"

"If you sang me a song!"

"Not again."

"_Please_!"

"What will Gaara and Karin think?"

"Who cares!?"

"No way."

"But…but…"

"I refuse."

Oh no. She wouldn't.

"Please Sasuke?"

She did it. The puppy-dog eyes.

"Fine," I finally agreed. "What song?"

"Surprise me."

I thought for a moment before jumping up happily. I prepared myself to sing it. This is what my parents get for making me watch musicals as a child. I took a deep breath.

* * *

_**Listen to the song "I've Just Seen a Face" by The Beatles. (also, it's in the musical "Across the Universe", I imagine it more in that version)**_

* * *

"I've just seen a face I can't forget the time or place where we just met. She's just the girl for me and I want all the world to see we've met, mm-mm-mm-m-m-m.

"Had it been another day I might have looked the other way and I'd have never been aware, but as it is I'll dream of her tonight, dai-dai-dai-da-da-dai!"

"Fallin', yes I am fallin', and she keeps callin', me back again."

I could heard Gaara and Karin come in but I still continued, I was _in_to the song.

"I have never known the like of this I've been alone and I have missed things and kept outta sight, but other girls were never quite like this, mm-mm-mm-m-m-m."

"Fallin, yes I am fallin', and she keeps callin', me back again."

Saki got up and took my hand, dancing with me.

"Fallin, yes I am fallin', and she keeps callin', me back again. Fallin'!"

"Yes he is fallin'!" Saki sang.

"And she keeps callin', me back again."

Karin and Gaara clapped as Saki blushed madly. She covered her head with her blanket and lay there silently until she heard Gaara and Karin's footsteps stop and the door close. I jumped down beside her, lying on my stomach and pulling the blanket off of the girl's head, wrapping my arms around her neck. She looked at me longingly and I kissed her gently.

"So…marriage…" I mumbled. I could feel Saki tense up.

"I'll feel so old…"

"Saki we'll be fine, being married is no different than the way it is now," I explained.

"But… when people get married, don't they like… rarely ever kiss or… even… you know?" Saki asked. I let out a sharp laugh.

"How do you know, have you ever been married?" I teased.

"_Almost_, don't you remember the lime green clock incident?" Saki asked. I laughed, deeper and manlier than last time.

"You called it off?"

"There was another man."

"Oh dear. That other man is disgusting, going behind Mr. Clock's back."

"Well, I loved that man and I wanted to spend my life with him."

"You don't anymore?"

"Well I'm kind of stuck with him."

I smirked.

"Want some waffles?" Saki asked me. I nodded in approval and we went to the kitchen. While I got the waffles ready, Saki poured herself some wine.

"Want some?" She asked me. I shrugged.

"I guess," I said uncaringly, grabbing the waffles and throwing them on plates. I grabbed the syrup and placed it near it.

"Whipped cream?" I asked over my shoulder.

"Ooooh yeeeeeah," Saki agreed, sipping her wine. I put it on the table.

"Is this good?"

"Do we have strawberries?"

"No."

Saki hung her head in sadness.

"Come one, we have waffles, whipped cream, and wine, what more could you ask for?" I comforted. Saki burst into laughter.

"They all start with 'W'!" She screamed hysterically. I just took a sip of my wine and ignored her.

* * *

I knew I shouldn't have let her have wine but I did it anyway. Pure idiocy on my part.

Saki shoved her fork in my general direction.

"You know," She said through her mouth full of waffles, spitting them everywhere. I slowly wiped off my face and took a long swig straight from the wine bottle. "I didn't really want to be a mom. I wanted an abortion. But really, I would have chickened out anyway, I can't just _kill _an innocent baby like that. But now, being a mom isn't that bad. I mean sure, my nipples leak and I have stretch marks on my stomach, and I'm going to have to get a gym membership, but don't you think it was all worth it, bringing a new life into the world?"

I was about to say something when she started talking again.

"That's what I thought. But now I realize it. Guys don't do _shit_. They get girls pregnant and they don't even have to get fat, eat healthy, stop drinking, get un-appealing line on their chests," She took another bite of waffle. "It's a screwed up world we live in, man."

"You sound like a hippy," I told her, drinking some more wine. It was starting to get to me, and I was feeling light-headed. "Or someone in a feminist speech."

"Well it's true. Men are _use-less_!" She yelled.

"Sh-sh-sh-sh!" I scolded, covering her mouth. I retracted my hand immediately.

She licked my hand.

"Very mature, Saki," I commented, staring at the wet ooze. I wiped it on my pants. I glanced up to see Saki holding a whipped cream container with a demonic smile on her face. I back up slowly.

"Say ahhh," She commanded like the nurses in kindergarten. I'd always hated them.

I opened my mouth and she sprayed whipped cream in my mouth. I closed my mouth and laughed loudly. Saki picked up plates and put them in the sink, not cutting back on the noise level. I tip-toed over to Saki and grabbed her from behind tickling her. She burst into laughter and fell to the ground. I reached onto the table and took the whipped cream, casting a questioning glance.

She nodded approvingly and I leaned down, making a big L on her forehead.

"_LLLLLLLLLoser!_" I sang. Saki scrunched up her nose and ran to the bathroom coming back out with barely any on her face.

"It's okay, I wiped it on your shirt," She explained. I pursed my lips and stared blankly at the clock. While I did so, Saki stole the whipped cream and put "idiot" on my back. I turned to Saki.

"Oh you're dead now," I told her menacingly, grabbing the whipped cream right out of her hand. Before I could do anything, she spoke up.

"I'm cold," She said blankly.

"Do you want a sweater or something?" I asked her.

"Sure."

"I'll get you one." So I snuck into the room Gaara and his family were in, grabbing a sweater off the dresser. I threw it at Saki.

"It's yours," She said.

"Well, it was dark and it was close to me."

"Oh well," Saki said, pulling it on. "It's surprisingly warm." The sweater was a dark grey and was just long enough to cover her up to the bottoms of her panties so that when she moved certain ways you could see them. It looked surprisingly sexy. I shook my head to float back down to earth.

"That's because, unlike girl's clothes, guy's clothes are made for a purpose other than to look nice," I explained.

"No! Impossible!" Saki gasped.

"Sadly, it's true," I told her sullenly.

"What is the world coming to?" She asked, reaching over for more wine.

"No more, your head will hurt tomorrow," I scolded, taking it away and taking a swift swig myself. There was no more.

"We downed a whole bottle of wine," I said blankly.

"Time for bed," Saki said. We went to our "bed" and lay down in silence.

"Are you sure about this marriage thing?" I asked her suddenly.

"If marriage is anything like this, yes," She said with a smile.

* * *

_**RAWR! Chapter two of today's updates... hmmm... should I do another? I'm not sure... It's a hard decision that I will have to sleep on...**_

_**AH! WAITAMINUTE!**_

_**TOMORROW IT IS! (MWHAHAAHAHAAHA!)**_

_**Maybe today... depends if I change my mind.**_

_**- - Suzuki Yumi '.'**_

* * *


	14. Falling in the Black

_"I can't get what I want." "Then steal it." – Random conversation in Goshuusho-sama Ninomiya-kun  
_

**Chapter 14**

_Saki – _

I woke up with a big goofy smile on my face. Gaara and Karin were leaving today.

I looked around the dark room. Beside me, where Sasuke should have been, was a note. It said that he went to do "guy stuff" with Gaara uptown. As far as I could tell Karin and Rei were asleep. But, the kitchen light was on.

I put pants on and crept into the kitchen, seeing nothing. Maybe we had left it on last night?

My head was pulsing with a hangover so I went to the bathroom for meds. As I was reaching for the medicine, I saw him. In the mirror. Bathtub. Rei. He was tied up and bleeding. I quickly turned around and I dove into the tub beside him, using the sharp end of one of my needles to cute the tape. Once I got to his face, I ripped the tape of quickly and he let out a quick yelp of pain.

"You okay?" I asked him.

"Yes," He replied. I sat him on the counter and wiped the blood off of him, treating his injuries with the little medical expertise I had.

"Stay here, I'm getting the phone," I told him. Rei shook his head, tears streaming down his face. I went anyway. I grabbed the phone from the receiver and ran as hastily as possible to the bathroom. In there, Rei was shaking. He pointed a trembling finger at the corner of the ceiling and, instead of turning around, I looked in the mirror. When I saw what it was, I gasped and I covered Rei with my body. Many shuriken and kunai were lodged in my back and I turned around, grunting with pain, to face the person.

"Rei, remove these from my back," I commanded. He obliged and started, much to my dismay, pulling them out and sliding them into my shuriken pouch.

"It's you," I said menacingly to the man. "The bastard who killed my parents, Kabuto."

He laughed. "So you _do _remember me! That will make this a lot easier; I really _hate _introducing myself to my victims." He fixed his grey ponytail. "I'd rather not hurt Karin's prodigy, so could you just hand him over?" I shook my head.

"You're not getting Rei!" I yelled. I heard Mizuki crying in the other room as I slowly passed Rei the phone.

"Speed dial 2," I hissed, putting him down at letting him run off.

"Let's fight," I said. I had about eight separate holes on my back that were excreting blood all over our nice bathroom.

"Doesn't look like you're in a good condition," Kabuto said blankly. I pulled out my needles.

"No good," Kabuto informed me. "I'm a medic-nin, I could take the poison out easily." I crunched up my nose. Just then, Akamaru came rushing in, snapping his teeth and such. Kiba was riding him.

"They're okay," Kiba whispered to me.

"I got him," He informed me. I shook my head, tears forming in my eyes.

"It's okay Saki, this guy's a wuss," Kiba said. Classic Kiba.

I squeezed his hand and walked out, running to Mizuki's room where Rei was talking to Mizuki. I lifted Mizuki up and grabbed Rei's hand, pulling them both along.

"But your ba-" Rei started.

"Forget about my back!" I snapped. "Does your dad have a cell phone?" I grabbed our home phone and left with them.

"I don't think so…" Rei muttered. I created a shadow clone and sent it out to tell Naruto, who found me within moments.

"Rei, where's your mom?" Naruto asked Rei sweetly.

"They took her. Orochimaru's men. I knew they would, dad knew they would," Rei explained. My eyes went wide. Karin was as good as dead.

"I'll track down Gaara and Sasuke," Naruto said.

"They left me a note… maybe they were taken too," I suggested.

"Got it, I'll get some more shinobi on the job. Saki, whatever you do, don't fight; take care of those children, that is your mission," Naruto said. "You've been briefed." Then, his shadow clone disappeared. I held Rei's hand tighter.

"Let's go, Rei," I told him, taking him and Mizuki to the Hyuga complex and knocking on the door. Hinata's father answered the door. I just pushed past him and into the house, looking around.

"Where's Hinata?" I asked him.

"Who are you and why are you bringing children into my house?" Hinata's dad asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Why do you _care_?"

"Children are _dirty_."

"Look, who _cares, _just tell me where your daughter is!"

"I will not unti-"

"This kid's" – I pointed to Rei – "mother has been kidnapped, probably along with his dad and my fiancée, so back off geezer!"

His eyes widened. "Hinata's down the hall to the left."

I ran down there, holding Mizuki tightly to my chest. I opened the door hastily.

"Hinata!" I yelled. She turned to face me, her expression blank.

"TheguythatkilledmyfamilywasinmyhouseandhetiedupReiandhisbuddiesprobablytookSasuke,Gaara,andKarin!" I told her in one big sentence. Mizuki was crying. I ran my hand through her hair. She had gotten so much bigger since she was born. I tried to comfort her.

"Kiba's fighting Kabuto," I explained. Hinata picked up her phone and dialed Kiba's cell number. I heard a loud beep-beep-beep-beep come from the phone. The phone slowly slipped out of Hinata's hands and her mouth became a little "O".

"Oh shit," I said. I passed Mizuki to Hinata and sat Rei down on the bed.

"Okay, you take care of these two," I said. I slipped on my gloves. "I'm goin' in."

I heard Hinata gasp. "Saki… your back…"

"Enough about the back, okay? I _know _I have eight fatal looking wounds that will probably kill me from blood loss soon, but I don't have time to think about that right now, my fiancée's in trouble," I explained, walking out of her room and past her father. I ran outside, swinging my head from side to side to see where they were. I felt sick to my stomach and my hangover was getting worse and worse by the second.

I ran as fast as possible to Naruto's office, where he had a clone waiting.

"Naruto what should I do? Hinata has the children," I asked.

"If you're up for it, search the north woods," He explained. I nodded and jumped out of the window and down the tower, landing safely on the ground. I jumped off into the woods, searching left and right. It was dark, almost unhealthily dark, and it was _too _easy to move around soundlessly. Half-way through the dense forest, I heard whispers. I snuck over to a small, nearby clearing where I saw an ANBU man talking to Kabuto. I let out a small squeaking noise. He had Kiba. Kabuto turned around at the noise and I hid myself behind the tree, in its dark shadow, taking slow, quiet breaths. I could feel Kabuto walking closer and closer, looking around. He leaned over me, his shirt dangling so that it almost touched me, and then he walked back.

"Must've been a forest animal," He said. I snaked my neck around the tree, seeing someone else, Karin! She was sitting quietly beside the ANBU member.

"I'm glad we got her. She is a loose cannon, giving away our information to that Saki girl. Speaking of which, I have to go kill her now," Kabuto murmured thoughtfully. The ANBU member jumped off and Kabuto started to walk toward me. I _knew _he knew I was there.

I quickly used my jutsu and I pulled some trees in. They enclosed Kabuto completely. He scowled at me as I walked over to Kiba. While I attempted to untie him, I guess Kabuto got out, because within seconds he was holding a kunai to my throat. I grabbed his hand and flipped him over me, beside Kiba.

* * *

**_Listen to "By Myself" by Linkin Park_**

* * *

"Where's Sasuke!" I demanded.

"Who?"

"My fiancée, dumbass!"

"Ohhh. We have stronger men tackling the Kazekage and him."

I glared angrily and I thrust my hand into him, pumping chakra to it. Kabuto didn't even seem fazed by it. He pushed me into the middle of the clearing. I furrowed my brow and glanced at Kiba and Karin. That gave me strength. I pulled out one of the bloody kunai from earlier and viewed it. The dull grey blade made it look like a children's toy, but the crusty blood at the tip threw off that image. I twirled it around my finger and glanced at Kabuto, smirking.

"Time for a taste of your own _medicine_!" I screamed, running at Kabuto with the kunai. "DIE!" He laughed and jumped out of the way, punching me. He showed off his perfect chakra control and knowledge of human anatomy by striking my stomach. It hurt, but I could tell he wasn't trying very hard, or else he would have gone for my heart. As he jumped back, Kabuto snaked his arm around me and held a kunai to my throat. I elbowed him in the stomach and stuck my kunai in his leg, sending him stumbling backwards and treating the wound with his medical ninjutsu.

I gripped my neck, his kunai had slit a thin cut across it, it was nothing to worry about.

I heard a rustling in the trees in the distance.

"I heard something coming from down there," I heard a voice say. Sasuke?

My confused expression turned into outright rage as Sasuke jumped down beside me.

"Saki, get back," He commanded. I pushed him to the ground.

"This is my fight Sasuke!" I yelled. He jumped back up.

"You're injured," He informed me blankly.

"I. Don't. Fucking. Care."

I was tired of Sasuke having to save me all the time.

I was getting just a _little _bit _cheesed off_.

I whipped around, seeing Kabuto trying to pick up Karin. He turned to me. It was too late for him, the adrenaline was going.

I screamed and punched Kabuto in the face with more force than I knew I had, throwing him against a tree and shattering his glasses, sending the shards flying all over the place, and, more importantly, into him. I had a few shards in my arms and chest but I was okay.

"Saki just stop fighting!" Sasuke advised from the side. I shook my head and ran at Kabuto, stabbing him in the gut.

"You won't…ugn…kill me… by hitting me there," Kabuto mumbled. I looked down, noticing that he stabbed me too. I was dizzy, starting to feel faint from blood loss. I keeled over in pain.

"Saki, let me step in," Sasuke commanded.

"No!" I got up shakily. "I can't have you saving me all the time." I closed my eyes and clenched my fists. "I can't… be a weak little girl anymore."

I sauntered up to Sasuke, holding my hand out.

"Blade please," I told him. Sasuke skeptically handed me it. I walked up to Kabuto, stabbing him once where I knew it wouldn't kill him.

"_That's _for killing my family!"

I stabbed again.

"_That's _for almost killing _me_, _twice_!"

I stabbed once more and got a grunt from him.

"_That's _for hurting two of my," – I gulped, glancing at Karin and cringing – "Friends."

I stabbed him the final time, the blood gushed everywhere.

"And _that's_ for messing with my family, bitch," I hissed. As I started to walk away, proud of myself, Kabuto grabbed my ankle, pulling me down. I dropped the blade just out of my reach.

Within the blink of an eye, the blade was gone, and Karin was standing over Kabuto, drenched in blood. I pulled myself away from the dead man and Sasuke ran to me, holding me in his arms.

"Idiot," He mumbled, clearly scared for me. With the sight of his face in my mind, I fell unconscious.

* * *

_**Told you I'd sleep on it, and now that I'm well rested here's another chapter. Time skip soon, maybe after next chapter. **_

_**rawr.**_

_**Does anyone but me WANT school uniforms? I mean seriously, wouldn't they be AWESOME? **_

_**Just food for thought.**_

_**Anyways, I'm going to go read lord of the rings and pride and prejudice (you can really tell how diverse my reading tastes are when you hear that) **_

_**:P**_

_**Update coming soon,**_

_**- - Suzuki Yumi '.'**_

* * *


	15. Ready For Love

_"Writing, to me, it's an escape. It's like flushing out your system... it's like when you're at the mall and you really have to pee, but public bathrooms are too yucky so you wait 'till you get home, and when you _finally _pee, it's like, ohmigod." - Me_

**Chapter 15**

As I opened my eyes, I felt a laugh coming up my throat.

"I haven't been in here in years…" I whispered to no one but myself. I smiled, looking around at the hospital room I'd missed so much.

After a few long minutes of silence, the door opened slowly.

"Saki…" A soothing girl voice murmured.

"Come in," I offered. The girl walked in. Karin.

"Th-thank you," I finally got out. She smirked.

"You called me your friend, even after I tried to kill you and your daughter," She said, poking my cheek in a joking manner. I turned away.

"It was only because you're Gaara's wife," I muttered sourly.

"Oh I bet." Karin thought for a moment. "Let's start new."

I smiled, sticking out my hand for a hand-shake. "Hi, I'm Saki."

She shook it. "I'm Karin. When you're healed, would you like to go out for a drink together?"

I smiled. "I would love that." She then left. Right after, Kiba came in, fiddling with his hands.

"Said they'd only let one in at a time, your back is pretty beat up," He said. I smiled.

"Yeah, eight separate holes…"

Kiba stood there in silence.

"Oh come here!" I called lovingly. Kiba walked over and I wrapped my arms around him, even though it hurt.

"You're the best friend ever Kiba," I said, but then I paused, remembering something important. I jumped up, feeling dizzy and swooning, only to have Kiba catch me.

"Ohmigod! How long have I been out of it? Where's Mizuki? Is she getting proper milk? Where's my sister? Is she here? What about Sasuke?" I asked him frantically. Kiba thought for a moment then spoke.

"A day and a half, outside waiting for you, Sasuke's fed her formula, Miyu's out on a mission, and, as I said previously, Sasuke's waiting for you," Kiba answered. I loved how he could answer all my questions in order.

I smiled. "I want to see her."

Kiba nodded and left, followed by Sasuke, holding Mizuki gently in his arms. He walked over and kissed my cheek, then passed me my daughter. I looked down at her. Her head looked bigger than usual, but I read in a book that if people's heads grew as fast as baby's all their life, their heads would be the size of cars by the time they were teenagers, which made me laugh.

Mizuki's hair looked somewhat darker and her face had more shape. It was amazing how fast babies grew.

Her eyelashes were very long, like mine, and her nose was just as pointy as mine. I touched it. Her lips were definitely from Sasuke though. I looked up at Sasuke.

"Sorry," I apologized.

"For what?"

"I was being really immature and I made you worry."

"I understood once you said Kabuto was the one to kill your family. I wouldn't have let anyone step in when I killed Itachi."

"Really?"

"Really."

Silence followed that.

Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets nervously. "So… this room brings back memories…"

"Yeeeeup," I mumbled. I pointed to the window. "That's the window that ruined my life."

"What do you mean?"

"Umm….well, you wouldn't, never mind."

"What is it?"

"Well, after you…left… I… blamed that window because you left through it."

Sasuke chuckled. "Don't feel _ashamed_." I smiled and passed Mizuki back to Sasuke.

"You can't go home yet," I said with a frown.

"Why?"

"I'll… be lonely."

Sasuke chuckled. "I have to go."

I scrunched up my nose as he leaned down to kiss my forehead. He glanced down at Mizuki, smiling, and walked out. I lay there in silence, crossing my arms and sulking, looking around at the white room. I was so white, it felt like it was closing in on me. I felt claustrophobic to the point where I had to run out of the room.

"Get back in there!" Sakura roared at me.

"But-" I started to protest. She narrowed her eyes and pointed to the hospital room sternly.

"Sakuraaaaa," I whined. She pushed me back in the room, closing the door tightly. I pouted in my room, looking around and feeling bored. And then I realized it. Hinata hadn't visited me, that nasty little speck of earthly scum.

Yes, mean comment, but I was sitting in a hospital room going crazy at the time.

I sat in the room, my hands clenching into fists, gripping the blanket tightly. It had just dawned on me. The guy I liked so much it made me hurt. So much that every fiber of my being yearned for him, I was going to _marry _him. I made a _child _with him. It was funny how it had _just _sunk in.

I sighed. I _had _to talk to Sasuke.

My eyes widened.

I then sat up, eyeing the window warily. I _had _to do it; my sanity wouldn't allow me to stay in there any longer. I pulled the window up, the cool breeze lacing through my clothes and chilling me. I snaked through the small opening with ease, dropping to the ground. I smiled, pleased, and ran off to my house. I burst through the door, making sure Sasuke didn't have Mizuki and tackling him. I leaned my head over him, kissing him passionately.

"Sasuke, I'm done with indecision, I'm done with the doubt, all I want, all I'll ever want, is just to be with you!" I yelled. "Sasuke, I want to _marry _you! I want to live with you for ever, in sickness and in health, for as long as we both shall live! And I want to do it _now_!"Sasuke, being Sasuke, merely smirked and wiped my cheek.

"You're crying," He said blankly. I smiled as all the welled up tears spilled over at once, showering on Sasuke. I jumped up.

"So when should we do it!?" I asked excitedly, clapping my hands madly.

"Give it a year or two," Sasuke replied calmly. I sighed. Sasuke shot me comforting look and he opened his mouth to talk. I shot my hands out, silencing him.

"It's okay! I can wait!" I said proudly, confidently. I was extremely excited. The only downside was that Sakura would probably burst into my house soon and take me back to the hospital.

* * *

_**Time Skip after this, thought I'd announce it. New chapter...errrrm sooon.  
**_

_**GUESS WHAT! I'm going to make a valiant effort to Read AND review every one of my reviewers stories! YAY! but ONLY IF you review. -hint hint nudge nudge - **_

_**Rawr check on my website tons of spoileerrrrrrrrrss. SUPER DUPER ONES!  
**_

_**- - Suzuki Yumi '.'**_


	16. Final Destination

_"My Motto: Writing Before Friends, Money Before Everything." - Me  
_

**Chapter 16**

_2 Years Later -_

_Saki - _

I fiddled with my dress in the mirror, trying to make it look nice as I was bombarded with statements/questions that I wouldn't answer.

"Are you nervous?"

"Are you sure he's the one?"

"Good luck, Saki!"

"Do you like your hair?"

"You're wearing makeup?"

My dress was white (no duh, it's a wedding) and it was very tight at the top, like a corset, but then it got long and flowy near the bottom. Sakura picked it out.

My bridesmaids, Hinata, Miyu, Ino, and Sakura fixed up everything that was "wrong". My sister hugged me and squeezed my hand for comfort, taking Mizuki. Mizuki was the flower girl, and Miyu was helping her down the isle. I gulped, and the doors swung open. If I wasn't nervous before this was gut-wrenching. I walked past the many pews, filled with people, holding a bouquet of beautiful flowers in my gloved hands. Behind me, I heard Mizuki giggling and I smiled. I looked up from the floor to all the people that were staring at me, and, most of all, Sasuke Uchiha.

I couldn't see him very well because my veil was in the way, but I could see his eyes go wide open at the site of me. I pursed my lips.

* * *

_**You could listen to the song "Perfect Day" by Hoku here (you know, the one from Legally Blonde!)**_

* * *

"You may recite the vows you wrote now," Naruto said happily, turning to Sasuke. Naruto, being hokage, demanded that he reign upon this "holy matrimony."

"Once upon a time, there was a 12 year old boy. He didn't like people, he didn't talk much, and he was an excellent fighter. One day, he met a girl. The first thing he noticed about this girl were her eyes, they were big brown eyes that showed innocence, curiosity, but also sadness. They were so mysterious, that the boy talked with her. He felt he _had _to open up to her, she was someone who understood him. Someone he could connect with in every way. They were opposites, yet they meshed so well. He didn't know it yet, but one day down the road, he would talk about his story, standing beside that girl in a chapel filled with loving friends. He didn't realize it, but one day, it would hurt to be around that girl, it would physically pain him not to be around her. And now, as he recites these words, he promises to protect her, and their child, even if it costs him his life," Sasuke explained. Tears were running down my face, I couldn't help it.

"Saki?" Naruto asked.

"Well, I definitely can't top _that_, but I can try. Umm, my name is Saki Kumagaya, years ago, when I met Sasuke, I was an antisocial wreck. I had no friends, no family, and, to be honest, most people thought I was a freak," I explained. I got a few laughs. "I never even _imagined _that someone would _ever _give me the love that I have from Sasuke, and even all of you guys here. I never thought I'd have so many great friends, and a man who I cherish more that anyone in the world. I guess what I'm trying to say is that my life turned out to be ten times better than I expected, and it's all because of you guys." I clapped my hands together nervously. "That's it."

"Do you, Uchiha Sasuke, take Kumagaya Saki for your lawful wedded wife, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honour, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?" Naruto asked him.

"I do," Sasuke told him with a confident nod.

"Do you, Kumagaya Saki, take Uchiha Sasuke for your lawful wedded husband, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honour, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?"

Sasuke eyed me in a way that said "If you don't want to do this you don't have to". I smiled, wanting nothing but this.

"I…I do," I said, smiling like an idiot. I could see Sasuke's eyes light up at those words.

"You may kiss the bride," Naruto said. I turned to him, my one and only love, Sasuke Uchiha. He slowly lifted up my veil, revealing my face. Sasuke slowly took my face in his hands and pulled himself down to me and kissed me passionately. Miyu let Mizuki go up and Sasuke picked her up in his arms. At the same time, we kissed opposite sides of her head.

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife!" Naruto yelled with a smile. Everyone cheered. Mizuki buried her face in Sasuke's tux.

Ino assured me that it was time to "throw the bouquet", something that was apparently important, so I did it. I threw it over my shoulders and Sakura caught it, squealing with glee. She then passed it Mizuki, who muttered "pretty" under her breath.

I then ran to my new husband, hugging him tightly.

"I love you," I whispered, looking over Sasuke's shoulder at Kiba, who had tears on the brims of his eyelids. I sauntered over to him.

"It's like letting go of a daughter," He said, seeming like he was almost shaking. I stuck my hand out gracefully.

"Then care for a father-daughter dance?" I asked him with a glowing smile.

"I'd love one," Kiba assured me, dipping his head like I was royalty.

He took my hand and we walked out onto the dance floor, standing in the middle of everyone. I ushered for them to start dancing too, and they did. I placed my hand awkwardly on his shoulders and waited. He did nothing. I smirked, taking his hands and placing them on my waist. I smiled up at Kiba and we began to dance. I felt so tall around him because he was just a _little _bit taller than me, but maybe that made him feel shorter, so I always felt bad when I thought about it.

"So, married, feel any older yet?" Kiba asked me.

"Marriage is a lovely thing Kiba," I informed him.

Kiba narrowed his eyes. "You're only saying that because you're going to a resort for a honeymoon and leaving me with your kid."

I leaned back slightly and laughed. "Maybe, maybe not, I'll never tell."

"So, you planning on having another one soon?" Kiba asked. I shook my head vigorously.

"You planning on having a first one soon?" I asked Kiba. His face suddenly went serious and his hands felt tense on my waist.

"Hinata… she's… pregnant," Kiba explained. I gasped.

"H-hinat-… How did it happen?" I asked, in shock because I couldn't imagine my two closest friends… just… ugh.

Kiba blushed. "You know…" He mumbled. I smiled brightly, teeth and all.

"We're…getting married…" He added quietly. My jaw dropped.

"Kiba that's so great!" I squealed. He looked at the ground.

"Don't be nervous, marriage may seem like this _huge, life-changing _thing, but… it really isn't," I said, mock-kissing him on the cheek like people do in movies.

"I'm going to dance with my husband now," I told him. "_Talk to Hinata_."

I sauntered over to Sasuke, smiling at him and sticking my hand out.

"May I have this _dance_?" I asked him with a fake accent. Sasuke smiled at me warmly but shook his head.

"I'm not much of a d-" He started. I took his hand and pulled him out onto the dance floor. People were cheering. They started a super-slow song and I stood there in front of him. Sasuke looked at me quizzically, but then, surprised me. He pulled me into an embrace, wrapping his arms around me and holding me up to his chest. Then I heard the song, from the musical. Come What May. My hands shook and my expressions bounced from frowning to smiling as I processed it. Sasuke whispered the lyrics into my ear.

"Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing, telling me to give you everything," He whispered. I clenched the material of his tux into little balls in my fists. I looked down and cried, the tears slipping on to my dress. Sasuke grabbed my chin and moved it upward to see me crying. I whipped my head away and wiped my eyes, fanning them to stop being so red and puffy. He turned me toward him, wiping off my face with the gentlest of movements. I was so happy and so sad that I thought I would throw up. There was a lump in my throat that I couldn't get out as I tried to speak to him.

"I will love you, until my dieing day," He whispered. My world, the one that had seemed to be falling apart, finally started falling into place.

* * *

The food was good, the desserts were good, the flowers were pretty, it was all perfect.

And, near the end, when most people had gone to Shino's house for after party (only because he had a hot tub), there was only Mizuki, me, Sasuke, Kiba, and Hinata left.

"Thank you for inviting us," Hinata said, bowing. She hugged me, whispering into my ear; "We need to talk about what Kiba told you." I smiled to her knowingly. Hinata had grown up so much from the shy girl she used to be. I mean… pregnant? _Hinata_!?

"Can I tell Sasuke?" I asked her. She shrugged and turned to Kiba. He nodded, but gave me a look that said "but not right now". Sasuke was right beside me, and I could tell that he couldn't care _less _what it was, but they were friends and I would tell him anyway.

"You're leaving early tomorrow morning right?" Kiba asked. I nodded.

"We can take Mizuki now," Hinata offered. I turned to Sasuke for his opinion.

"Sure. Her stuff's near the door in our house," He said. Kiba and Hinata waved goodbye.

"Mizuki honey, you're going to be staying with Uncle and Aunty right now," I explained. "Mom and dad will be gone for a while."

"Don't talk like I'm _baby_ mom! I'm like a whole…" She paused to think of her age and stuck up three fingers. "This many!"

I laughed, pushing one finger down.

"Mizuki you're only two," I told her.

"Bye mommy!" She yelled, hugging my legs tightly.

Mizuki then ran up to Sasuke, jumping up and down. Sasuke picked her up, spinning her around once.

"What is it?" He asked her, frowning in mock-sadness. "Don't you have something to say?"

"What I say?" She asked her father. He tickled her and she giggled madly.

"Bye!" She yelled through her spurts of laughter. Sasuke put her down and she ran to Kiba.

"Have fun," He said, smiling and placing the Uchiha child on the ground softly. They then walked off.

I frowned, turning to Sasuke.

"Am I Saki _Uchiha _now?" I asked.

"Do you _want _to be?"

I shook my head. "I'm sorry, but not really, I like my last name, and I'm one of the last of us, it's nice to keep it."

"People will probably start calling you Lady Uchiha."

"I'll beat them with an umbrella like the old lady they make them out to be with that title." I smiled broadly and Sasuke laughed.

"Oh and Hinata's pregnant," I told him. Sasuke's eyes went wide.

"Hinata?" Sasuke asked me, one eyebrow raised slightly above the other. "We're talking about the same Hinata here right?"

"With Kiba." I doubted Sasuke even cared, but he deserved to know.

"Woa… _Hinata_!?"

"_That's what I thought!_" I yelled. Sasuke took my hand as we walked out.

Sasuke leaned in to whisper something in my ear.

"You are the most beautiful girl I have ever met," He assured me.

"You too," I replied. Sasuke smiled, but then frowned, realizing what I said.

"Hey!" He yelled. I kicked off my shoes and started running away from him. Sasuke tackled me and I spun around, facing him. I wrapped my arms around him, placing my still gloved hands gently on his back. Silence passed between us as we stared at each other with mixed emotions.

I relaxed and threw my arms back.

"_God_ I love you," I said happily.

* * *

_**Rawr. Okay so here's wedding Part one of three. I'm writing it from Saki's view (obviously, because you just read that), then Sasuke's (with a different song, and this one you have no choice but to listen to because it's so beautiful), so you can see how he views the whole ordeal, then Kiba's, because after you read Sasuke's you'll know why we needed Kiba's (his will have a song too). **_

_**Hope you like them! Because I sure do! **_

_**I LOVE writing wedding vows, I don't know why, it's like a fetish, seriously. I put weddings in every story just so I can write vows (I'm NOT hinting anything for my other stories) (I'm NOT being sarcastic about that! .)!**_

_**Anyways, R & R or I'll track you all down and kill you.**_

_**- - Suzuki Yumi '.'**_

* * *


	17. One Step Closer

_"If the vacuum's on, don't stick your hand under it! I'm serious, tried it once, not fun..." - Me  
_

**Chapter 17**

_Sasuke – _

I stood beside Kiba, fixing my bowtie.

"Is this what you really want?" Neji asked from across the room.

"All I want is to be with Saki, to be a good father to Mizuki," I replied proudly. Neji smiled.

"Are you ready?" Kiba asked me. I nodded confidently, stepping out. I was wearing a simple black tux but it was very flattering on my "figure" apparently, according to my gay shopping assistant (aka Neji).

I was finally there. It was the day that I _truly _would be with her. The most important thing in my life. The girl I had gone through so much with. Good times, bad times, betrayal, love, hurt, attempted suicide, pregnancy, and, finally, the last obstacle, marriage. I rolled my hand into a fist and confidently walked down the hall to stand up in front of Naruto, turning to where Saki would come out.

"I'm proud of you, Sasuke," Naruto whispered to me. I nodded happily, a grin spreading slowly across my face. Mizuki then came out. She was wearing a dress that was white at the top with a light purple skirt part. She ran down the isle, throwing flowers at people and probably hitting their eyes.

The music started and the bridesmaids walked out, followed by her, Saki. My eyes widened immediately. She looked like a goddess. She had her hair down, but part of it back in a bun. She was wearing a veil that covered her face. Her dress was white and was tight at the top with a long flowing skirt part. She carried a bouquet with an assortment of flowers. Saki walked up, glancing at me with a cheerful attitude. She gathered her skirts, walking up the steps to me.

* * *

_**Listen to "Your Guardian Angel" by Red jumpsuit Apparatus here. I'm serious, it's so perfect that I cried overjoyed tears of absolute prefect-ness!**_

* * *

Then it hit me, beside me was the girl that I was about to marry. I analyzed her face while Naruto droned on, only snapping out of it at "You may recite the vows you wrote now". I quickly cleared my throat.

"Once upon a time, there was a 12 year old boy. He didn't like people, he didn't talk much, and he was an excellent fighter. One day, he met a girl. The first thing he noticed about this girl were her eyes, they were big brown eyes that showed innocence, curiosity, but also sadness. They were so mysterious, that the boy talked with her. He felt he _had _to open up to her; she was someone who understood him. Someone he could connect with in every way. They were opposites, yet they meshed so well. He didn't know it yet, but one day down the road, he would talk about his story, standing beside that girl in a chapel filled with loving friends. He didn't realize it, but one day, it would hurt to be around that girl, it would physically pain him not to be around her. And now, as he recites these words, he promises to protect her, and their child, even if it costs him his life," I said by memorization. I had read it over a million times before the wedding. I smiled at Saki.

"Saki?" Naruto asked, glancing at her skeptically. It seemed like her to forget to write vows.

"Well, I definitely can't top _that_, but I can try. Umm, my name is Saki Kumagaya, years ago, when I met Sasuke, I was an antisocial wreck. I had no friends, no family, and, to be honest, most people thought I was a freak," She explained. A few people laughed. "I never even _imagined _that someone would _ever _give me the love that I have from Sasuke, and even all of you guys here. I never thought I'd have so many great friends, and a man who I cherish more that anyone in the world. I guess what I'm trying to say is that my life turned out to be ten times better than I expected, and it's all because of you guys." She clapped her hands together like she was anxious for something. "That's it."

"Do you, Uchiha Sasuke, take Kumagaya Saki for your lawful wedded wife, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honour, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?" Naruto asked. I smiled, full of confidence and pride.

"I do," I said with a sense of power.

"Do you, Kumagaya Saki, take Uchiha Sasuke for your lawful wedded husband, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honour, comfort, and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him for as long as you both shall live?"

I shot Saki a look. I knew she would understand it. She didn't have to do this if she didn't want to.

"I…I do," She stuttered, gaining confidence when she finally said it. I was happier than a clam. I know? How is it possible to be happy-_er _than a clam? I'm not sure.

"You may kiss the bride," Naruto told us. I glanced at Saki with passion, lifting the veil, grabbing her face and kissing her intensely. Mizuki ran up to us and I scooped her up in my arms. Saki and I kissed opposite side of her head.

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife!" Naruto yelled with a smile. Cheering went through the room. Saki smiled knowingly at me, I knew this would be great.

I smiled and put Mizuki back down.

Ino hurried up to Saki, screaming that it was time to throw the bouquet. As I watched her Shikamaru came up beside me.

"How does it feel, being a married man?" He asked me, trying to be friendly.

"It feels" – I sighed – "Great." Shikamaru smiled slightly. I felt bad for him. He had _loved _Temari. If Saki died, I would definitely consider suicide, but I had to protect Mizuki.

When I looked back, Saki had thrown it, apparently Sakura had caught it and given it to Mizuki.

Saki ran up to me, hugging me gleefully.

"I love you," She told me. But she was looking over my shoulder. At Kiba. There were the beginnings of tears in his eyes. She then walked off to dance with him, saying something about father-daughter, so I assumed this was her father daughter dance. I sat on the side, beside the food. I could see her place his hands on her waist while they danced. I smiled when I saw her laugh. I was glad that Saki had someone who could make her laugh like that.

Most guys in my position would be jealous of it, but I'd always found her relationship with Kiba trivial. I wasn't sure if Saki knew, or if she would ever know, and maybe that would be for the better. But I could always tell. Kiba always loved her. The way he looked at her, and comforted her when she had problems with me. I admit that in the past I felt the bubbling rage of jealousy, but I know that she sees him as an older brother figure.

Kiba was one of those guys that could have a lot of crap going on in his life, and you would never know. He always looked so happy, and took care of Saki when I brought her down.

I often felt sad for him. Saki would probably never understand his feelings, for she was always enveloped in her own little world. He would have to live with his forbidden love for the rest of his life, hiding it. Sure, he may love others, but in the back of his mind, Saki would be there. And that made me pity him.

Yes, sometimes, I felt mad at him, but often, I felt sad. I didn't tell Saki, but the main reason I left Konoha was at the slight chance she'd end up with him.

I always thought he was better for her.

But now I realize that I was wrong. They have a different relationship now. A brother-sister type thing. And I know that if Shikamaru hadn't seen me in Konoha and told Saki, she wouldn't have been able to hold on much more. No, Kiba wasn't right for Saki, not at all.

I looked up and Saki was in front of me, holding out her hand.

"May I have this dance?" She asked me. I smiled and shook my head.

"I'm not much of a d-" I started, but she pulled me out onto the dance floor anyway. People started cheering loudly. I then pulled Saki close to me, up to my chest, feeling her warmth against my skin. She then realized what song I had playing. Come What May, from the musical we watched, Moulin Rouge. I could feel her hands shaking vigorously against my back. She looked up at me, her facial expressions changing rapidly.

"Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing, telling me to give you everything," I whispered into her ear. Saki rolled the material in my tux into little balls in her clenched fists. I could feel Saki's head slipping down as she looked downward, tears running off her nose and onto her white dress. I grabbed her chin gently and tilted her head toward me, observing her crying face. Saki jerked her head away immediately, fanning her eyes like a dainty old woman. I slowly reached for her chin again, pulling her face toward mine and wiping her tears with the sleeve of my tux.

"I will love you, until my dieing day," I whispered to her. Saki seemed to be going through mixed emotions while she stared at me intensely. She smiled and walked off, disappearing into the crowd mysteriously.

I ran off to the bathroom, closing the door quickly. It had finally sunk in. I had married her. I jumped for joy for about a minute. I smoothed out my tux and walked back out.

* * *

It was a lovely wedding, and it was much better than expected, actually (Saki didn't even spill on her wedding dress!). We said our goodbyes to Mizuki, for we were leaving on our honeymoon and Kiba was taking care of her. I knew I would miss Mizuki, there hadn't been even one whole day where I hadn't seen her in her whole life. It was really stressing me out.

When Mizuki, Kiba, and Hinata, left, Saki turned to me with a large frown on her face.

"Am I Saki _Uchiha_ now?" She asked like the name was a disease.

"Do you _want _to be?" I asked. She was entitled to do whatever she wanted.

She shook her head apologetically. "I'm sorry, but not really, I like my last name, and I'm one of the last of us, it's nice to keep it." I understood what she meant completely.

"People will probably start calling you Lady Uchiha," I informed her. I _knew _it would happen. They did it to my mother.

"I'll beat them with an umbrella like the old lady they make them out to be with that title," Saki told me with a goofy smile on her face. I laughed heartily.

"Oh and Hinata's pregnant." My eyes widened. _Hinata? _

"Hinata?" I asked her skeptically. "We're talking about the same Hinata here right?"

Saki nodded solemnly. "With Kiba." Now that one was a shock. I knew they were good friends but that was weird. I wondered if Hinata knew about Kiba liking Saki. I assumed she did, but she could look past that easily.

It would be horrible for her, always knowing that there was someone other than her and her child on his mind. I sniffed. I almost felt like crying for some reason.

"Woa… _Hinata_!?" I asked. I was still dumfounded.

"_That's what I thought!_" Saki yelled with a smile. She could tell I was astounded by the whole thing. I took her hand in mine as we walked out of the building, still wearing our nice clothes. I eyed Saki up and down. She was more and more beautiful the more I looked at her. I leaned in to Saki's ear.

"You are the most beautiful girl I have ever met," I whispered.

"You too!" Saki replied with a broad smile. I smiled back, but then frowned as I realized what she just said.

"Hey!" I screamed loudly, pointing accusingly at Saki with an unwavering glare. She kicked her shoes off and started running, but I tackled her to the ground, leaning over her and breathing heavily. Saki placed her gloved hands gently on my back, staring up at me with intense eyes. Silence passed. I stared at her, my eyes showing my many emotions. I wondered what would happen next, but then, Saki surprised me. She threw her arms back behind her head, closing her eyes.

"_God _I love you," She said, inner peace showing on her pleasant face.

* * *

_**Wow! Fast much? Aren't I just updateMcUpdaterson lately, eh? Sorry if you can't keep up with my updatey-loserwithnolife-Canadian-ness. **_

_**So, now do you see why I need to get Kiba in on the wedding action? I miss that kid. Don't you? **_

_**So anyways, next chappie will be Kiba and after that we'll be the honeymoon, and then, well, I shant reveal it all here, yes? **_

_**I'll be ending it soon! **_

_**BUT NOT ENDING IT FOR GOOD!**_

_**The story may, just MAY continue on (no spoiler there at aaaaaaall). **_

_**Check my website for more. **_

_**- - Suzuki Yumi '.'**_

* * *


	18. My Obsession

_"I'm sleeping with a hammer." "You know, there are some things in this world that shouldn't be said, and that's one of them."_

**Chapter 18**

_Kiba -_

* * *

**_Please Listen to "Surrender" by Billy Talent here_**

_**The lyrics fit so well, they're: **_

_**She reads a book from across the street, Waiting for someone that she'll never meet, Talk over coffee for an hour or two, She wonders why I'm always in a good mood.**_

_**Killing time before she struts her stuff, She needs support and I've become the crutch, She'll never know how much she means to me, I'd play the game but I'm the referee.  
**_

_**Surrender, Every word, every thought, every sound.  
Surrender, Every touch, every smile, every frown  
Surrender, All the pain we've endured until now  
Surrender, All the hope that I lost you have found  
Surrender, Yourself to me**_

_**Even though I know what I'm looking for  
She's got a brick wall behind her door  
I'd travel time and confess to her  
But I'm afraid she'd shoot the messenger**_

_**Surrender, Every word, every thought, every sound.  
Surrender, Every touch, every smile, every frown  
Surrender, All the pain we've endured until now  
Surrender, All the hope that I lost you have found  
Surrender, Yourself to me**_

_**  
I think I found a flower in a field of weeds, I think I found a flower in a field of weeds, Searching until my hands bleed, This flower don't belong to me.  
I think I found a flower in a field of weeds, I think I found a flower in a field of weeds, Searching until my hands bleed, This flower don't belong to me, This flower don't belong to me  
Why can't she belong to me?**_

_**Every word, every thought, every sound, Every touch, every smile, every frown, All the pain we've endured until now, All the hope that I lost, you have found**_

_**  
Surrender, Every word, every thought, every sound  
Surrender, Every touch, every smile, every frown  
Surrender, All the pain we've endured until now  
Surrender, All the hope that I lost you have found**_

_**Surrender, I never had the nerve to ask  
Surrender, Has my moment come and passed?  
Surrender, I never had the nerve to ask  
Surrender, Has my moment come and passed?  
Surrender, I never had the nerve to ask  
Surrender, Has my moment come and passed?  
Surrender, I never had the nerve to ask**_

* * *

I stood beside Sasuke and sighed. It was time. She was getting married. Saki. The first girl I ever had a crush on, was getting _married_. To _Sasuke_, the one guy who hurt her more than anyone else.

Yet, despite that, I knew that she _had _to be with him. From the time that Sasuke carried her home from that mission, I knew that he was more open around her. Sasuke wouldn't carry, say, _Sakura_, but Saki, sure!

I often thought that maybe he was just a pervert and liked her because he'd seen her topless, but really, I always thought, I always _knew _that there was more. Not many people could tell without careful observation, however, but it started from the moment they met. Saki saw befriending Sasuke as a challenge, something fun to do when she was bored. Sasuke thought that he had finally met someone who didn't go goo-goo-fangirl on him, finally accepted him for the cold-hearted child he was, and tried to change _him _as opposed to changing _herself _to suit his likes.

After a while Saki started to like him.

When Sasuke left, I thought it was my perfect opportunity, my time to shine. I could tell she was sad. Sasuke was gone, as far as her knowledge went, forever. She loved (and still does) him. She still only saw me as an older brother figure. And she probably still does. Saki's too dense to tell.

I know Sasuke can. He knew from the beginning. I knew he felt bad for me, so I had to stay happy, to make him think I wasn't hurting. But Sasuke was always more perceptive than that. _He _can tell.

Hinata can tell. I made a _child _with someone who knows I also love another. Maybe she hoped I would forget about it and give up. But you can't _forget _aboutlove. Your just can't. It doesn't work that way.

I always loved Hinata, but could I _really_, _truly, _love her if Saki was around? Would I be able to give her what she deserves? Many times I had told her to forget about me, to leave me, but her love for me was like Saki's for Sasuke. You _can't _forget, putting it aside is like locking your _soul _in a box.

Sasuke fiddled with his bowtie in the mirror.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Neji asked, sitting on a chair in the corner across from us. I was about to answer when I realized he was talking to Sasuke.

"All I want is to be with Saki, to be a good father to Mizuki," Sasuke replied with a proud, successful smile. He was _glad _he had the life, the girl, I'd always wanted. I rolled my eyes. Show off.

Neji smiled at Sasuke.

"Are you ready?" I asked with the biggest smile I could muster. Sasuke nodded and walked out, facing the crowd for the first time. I gasped. There were so many people!

We walked to the front beside Naruto, who whispered something to Sasuke, patting his shoulder. I closed my eyes, mentally preparing myself. I glanced at Hinata. She looked beautiful in her light pink dress, standing behind Saki. She had a radiant pregnant glow on her skin, and to me, she lit up the room. I smiled. We could do this.

Saki then came up the isle. She looked nervous, her eyes fluttering around the room from behind her veil. Then she saw Sasuke, and she looked calm, relaxed, like the sight of him was all she'd ever need. I sighed.

"We are gathered here today in the face of this company, to join together Uchiha Sasuke and Kumagaya Saki in matrimony; which is an honourable and solemn estate and therefore is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently and soberly. Into this estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any one can show just cause why they may not be lawfully joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace. Who gives this woman to be married to this man?" Naruto asked. He looked around the group. I suppose he had forgotten that Saki didn't _have _parents. I coughed into my hand to break the silence, casting Naruto a stern glare. He gulped.

"You may recite the vows you wrote now," Naruto told Sasuke sternly.

"Once upon a time, there was a 12 year old boy. He didn't like people, he didn't talk much, and he was an excellent fighter. One day, he met a girl. The first thing he noticed about this girl were her eyes, they were big brown eyes that showed innocence, curiosity, but also sadness. They were so mysterious, that the boy talked with her. He felt he _had _to open up to her, she was someone who understood him. Someone he could connect with in every way. They were opposites, yet they meshed so well. He didn't know it yet, but one day down the road, he would talk about his story, standing beside that girl in a chapel filled with loving friends. He didn't realize it, but one day, it would hurt to be around that girl, it would physically pain him not to be around her. And now, as he recites these words, he promises to protect her, and their child, even if it costs him his life," Sasuke said with a grin spreading across his face.

Saki nodded solemnly, tears running down her face. I could see her hands clenching behind her back. The tears glistened with the light the window let in and rolled down off of Saki's blushed cheeks. I felt the sudden urge to reach out to her.

"Saki?" Naruto asked, almost in a are-you-sure-you're-okay, tone. Saki sniffed once, preparing herself.

"Well, I definitely can't top _that_, but I can try. Umm, my name is Saki Kumagaya, years ago, when I met Sasuke, I was an antisocial wreck. I had no friends, no family, and, to be honest, most people thought I was a freak," She explained. A small number of people laughed. "I never even _imagined _that someone would _ever _give me the love that I have from Sasuke, and even all of you guys here. I never thought I'd have so many great friends, and a man who I cherish more that anyone in the world. I guess what I'm trying to say is that my life turned out to be ten times better than I expected, and it's all because of you guys." Saki clapped her hands together with a half-hearted grin. "That's it."

"Uchiha Sasuke, do you take Kumagaya Saki for your lawful wedded wife, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honour, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?" Naruto asked to break the tension.

"I do," Sasuke said with an extremely confident nod.

"Kumagaya Saki, do you take Uchiha Sasuke for your lawful wedded husband, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honour, comfort, and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him for as long as you both shall live?" Naruto asked, relief showing on his face.

"I…" – For a second Saki hesitated – "I do." Then she seemed overly confident. I smiled sweetly at her but I felt tears rush to my eyes. I forced them to go back. I could see Sasuke's eyes lit up. So, he noticed her attitude toward it too.

"You may kiss the bride," Naruto said with a broad smile, spreading his arms out. Saki turned to Sasuke slowly. He lifted up her veil, taking her face in his strong gentle hands and kissing her. Mizuki rushed up and Sasuke held her. After that it became a blur. The tears blurred my eyes, but did not yet spill over.

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife!" Naruto yelled with a smile.

After that, everything seemed blank. It was all happening around me, but it was like slow motion. I couldn't see any of it because of the tears staining my vision. Then running down my face. Everyone rushed around me in a wedding frenzy, shouting and screaming, congratulating and drinking. Everyone was merry, everyone but me.

I saw a white blur that I assumed was Saki hug a black blur that I assumed was Sasuke, but she was only looking at me. I quickly wiped my eyes as she walked up. I could see her clearly then, looking radiant in her white gown.

"It's like letting go of a daughter," I whispered. Saki held her hand out, smiling warmly. Her smile made me smile.

"Then care for a father-daughter dance?" She asked. Her smile seemed to glow.

"I'd love one," I assured her with a grin. I took her hand and dipped my head in thanks, walking with her onto the dance floor. We stood a few inches apart from each other. Saki slowly reached up and placed her hands on my shoulders in the gentlest of movements. Saki smirked, taking my larger hands in her dainty, small ones and placing them on her waist. She smiled and we started to sway back and forth.

"So, married, feel any older yet?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "Marriage is a lovely thing Kiba." I _almost _groaned.

But I narrowed my eyes playfully instead. "You're only saying that because you're going to a resort for a honeymoon and leaving me with your kid."

She smiled without revealing her teeth, her eyes sparkling innocently. It was funny how she could act and look like a child but still be married, and a _mother_!

Saki leaned back and laughed heartily. "Maybe, maybe not, I'll never tell!" I glanced over her shoulder at Mizuki, who was talking to random people about how much she loved her mommy and daddy.

"So, you planning on having another one soon?" I asked her. She seemed taken aback by it at first, for she didn't know what I was talking about.

"You planning on having a first one soon?" She retorted. My face went serious, expressionless. My muscles tensed up at that question. I would have to tell her.

"Hinata… she's… pregnant," I whispered. Saki's mouth flew open in astonishment. She gasped.

"H-hinat-… How did it happen?" She managed to stutter.

I blushed at the question. _How _did it happen? HOW ARE BABIES CREATED SAKI?

"You know…" I mumbled. Saki smiled, obviously happy for me.

"We're…getting married…" I added. Saki gawked.

"Kiba that's so great!" She squealed happily, her hands tightening behind me. I was feeling lost. Lost between thoughts, between what is now and what was then, just confused.

"Don't be nervous, marriage may seem like this _huge, life-changing _thing, but… it really isn't," She told me, pulling my thoughts back to her. She mock-kissed my cheeks with a glowing smile.

"I'm going to dance with my husband now," She told me smugly, placing one hand on her hip and turning around like I wasn't anything to her. She quickly whipped her head toward me, her eyes narrowing considerably.

"_Talk to Hinata_," She hissed. Saki then shuffled over to Sasuke. I turned around to go see Hinata. I put my arms around her and she looked toward me, smiling warmly.

"I'm glad she's happy," Hinata said with a mesmerized glance. She was watching Sasuke and Saki dance. The way should looked at them. I could tell she wished we had that kind of a relationship.

"Uncle Kiba!" a shrill voice cried. Mizuki. I turned around to greet her.

"Mizuki!" I yelled with a smile. Hinata was happy that children liked me, it would definitely be beneficial. She rushed to me and hugged me fiercely.

"Uncle Kiba danced with mommy! Why?" Mizuki asked, looking up at me, her hair falling in her eyes. She had grown quite pretty. She had dark black hair that reached to her shoulders, even bangs, and onyx eyes that glowed with the same innocence as her mother's. She had a petite figure because she was very active and Saki made her eat _extremely _healthy. She was beautiful.

I smiled down at her warmly, wiping the hair from her eye.

"I danced with your mommy because she didn't have a daddy to dance with," I explained with the most understandable words I could find.

"Oh. Where _is _mommy's daddy?" Mizuki asked. Tears almost came to my eyes at that question.

"He's, gone." I frowned.

She tilted her head to the side in confusion. "Gone where Uncle Kiba?"

"Heaven."

Mizuki gasped. "Just like daddy's family!" I nodded solemnly. Mizuki paused, biting on her lip. She seemed to be thinking hard. "Well _I _have a mommy and daddy, and that's all that matters!" She then paused once more. "And I have you Uncle Kiba!" She hugged my legs. "I love you."

"I…" – I looked up at Sasuke and Saki dancing, Saki was crying – "I love you too, Mizuki."

Just then, someone walked up. Rei, Gaara and Karin's child.

"Hi Mizuki," He said, his eyes narrowing.

"Hi _Rei_," She hissed like it was a disease.

"My dad said I had to talk to you," He mumbled.

"My mom said that too, but I gignored her," Mizuki explained, her eye twitching slightly. I could tell she really didn't like him.

"It's _ignored_," Rei corrected with a laugh. "Loser."

"Bum-face!"

"Idiot!"

"Both of you shut up and go colour!" Saki screamed, suddenly appearing behind them and pointing to a little table with paper and crayons. They trudged over there and started colour, exchanging small talk.

Saki smiled at me, clapping her hands together. "Aren't they cute?" I glanced over to the colouring table. Mizuki in her dress and Rei in his tux, it _was _quite cute.

"Yeah," I said, feeling lost. Mizuki and Rei reminded me _so much_ of Saki and Sasuke that it hurt. Mizuki, the hyperactive young girl just trying to gain his approval, and Rei, the cold-hearted guy that insults her, but out of the corner of his eye is always trying to see if she's okay, to protect her.

I smirked. "I'm going to miss you calling me every day while you're on your honeymoon," I told Saki.

"Well, if I have time, I will call, okay?" Saki told me, her face glowing into a blush for reasons unknown.

I nodded confidently. "Okay." I gave her a thumb up and I turned around to walk away.

* * *

At the end of the wedding, it was but Mizuki, Saki, Sasuke, Hinata, and I left. We stood across from each other.

"Thank you for inviting us," Hinata said politely, bowing. Classic Hinata. Hinata then hugged Saki, careful not to step on her dress, whispering something inaudible in her ear.

"Can I tell Sasuke?" Saki asked. Hinata turned to me and I nodded solemnly, but shot Saki a look that said "not right now". I could tell from the way that Sasuke looked away that he _really _waned to know, but was pretending not to care.

I shook my head to break myself out of my rain of thought. "You're leaving early tomorrow morning right?"

"We can take Mizuki now," Hinata offered. Saki turned to Sasuke, and he finally looked at us.

"Sure. Her stuff's near the door in our house," He mumbled. He seemed to be thinking hard, or not thinking at all.

Saki bent down to Mizuki. "Mizuki honey, you're going to be staying with Uncle and Aunty right now," She told her in a motherly tone. "Mom and dad will be gone for a while."

"Don't talk like I'm _baby_ mom! I'm like a whole…" Mizuki paused and then stuck up three fingers in Saki's face. "This many!"

Saki laughed, pushing one finger down. "Mizuki you're only two."

Mizuki turned to us to leave. "Bye mommy!" She hugged Saki's legs tightly, stepping all over the dress and causing Saki to stumble backward. She then ran up to Sasuke, jumping at his feet. Sasuke picked her up and spun her around. Mizuki squealed gleefully.

"What is it?" He asked, frowning teasingly. "Don't you have something to say?"

"What I say?" Mizuki asked as he held her above his head, high in the air. Sasuke brought her down, tickling her.

"Bye!" She yelled, giggling all the while. Sasuke put her down gently on the ground and she ran to me, grabbing onto my pant leg.

"Have fun," Sasuke said with a fatherly tone. Hinata and I bowed and left with Mizuki.

* * *

On our way to our house, I glanced back, spotting Saki, a white blur in the distance. There was someone in front of her, Sasuke. She then tackled him and I almost chuckled, but I stopped myself.

I glanced at Mizuki, who was spinning around, making herself dizzy and making strange gurgling noises. Hinata brushed up against me, rubbing her stomach.

"I can't wait until we have our own," She mumbled, rubbing her stomach gently. She was already starting to get a little bit bigger, she was four weeks along.

"Me too," I said absently.

"You'll make a great father," Hinata added. I glanced at Mizuki, then at Hinata, her beautiful glowing pregnant face. She just looked so pretty that it hurt to look at her, and it made me feel bad standing in her presence. She deserved somewhere better than me, better than _this_. I looked up at the stars, small unnoticeable tears hiding under my happy disposition. I knew that today would be the day I'd have to forget. To let it go. To let _her _go. Saki.

* * *

_**I LOVE ALL OF YOU! But I'm ending the story soon. I decided, screw the ending I planned I'm going with a happy ending. But I'll still put up my original for your reading pleasure. **_

_**Puh-LEEASE review because reviews make me feel warm and fuzzy inside! Like wearing yellow, or eating Peanut butter and Jam, or listening to Hardcore Rock. Oo**_

_**So anyways I was super-dupr stressed this week because I found out that two of my bestest friends have crushes on me, but I wrote anyway! AND I BOUGHT A NEW NOTEBOOK! AND I PAINTED MY ROOM TO MATCH IT! (I'm not crazy -shifty eyes-) **_

_**I hope you have a wonderful week this week. **_

_**By the way, I may not update this week because I'm camping all weekend and I'm super-behind in the homework department so we'll see what happens. If I'm luck I can squeeze in a short update. **_

_**BYEEEEE!**_

_**- - Suzuki Yumi '.'**_


	19. Here We Are

_All the hope that I lost, you have found – Billy Talent, Surrender_

**Chapter 19**

_Saki-_

I whirled across the floor toward the phone, feeling free as a bird in a baggy shirt and boycut undies. I did a twirl, picking it up and hastily dialing Hinata's number. Knowing Hinata, she was sitting by the phone, nervously awaiting her dear friend's call.

"Hinata goddamnit pick up your phone," I mumbled just as Hinata answered.

"Saki?" She asked.

"Who else?"

"Heh."

"How's Mizuki?"

"Asleep in Kiba's arms."

"Wow, he sure has a way with children, doesn't he?"

"Yes indeed."

There was a short pause that I nervously broke the silence of. "So…pregnant huh?"

"Yeeeeup."

"Wow, Hinata, preggers, I can hardly comprehend it."

"Me either." Hinata had a lost, sad tone in her voice. I heard someone at the door and I quickly turned around to see the shadows fall on Sasuke as he leaned against the doorway. He was wearing his nice pants and his white dress shirt, but it was unbuttoned. I waved him off, but he came closer, wrapping his arms around me in a manly fashion. I was chilled to the bone by his gentle yet firm touch as his arms rested on my shoulders, hanging limply.

"Well, it's not that bad, despite the throwing up, breast lactation, weight gain, cravings and stretch marks. In the end, you'll feel it was all worth it," I explained to her. Sasuke ran his hands up and down the sides of my body and I shivered.

"…Stretch marks?" Hinata asked skeptically.

"Well your skin can't be _that _loose!" I replied, throwing my arms in the air despite the fact that she couldn't see me.

* * *

I tore myself away from the phone, trudging off to our bedroom. After all these years, it still felt weird to call it _our bedroom_. When I walked in, I was confused. Why had I gone there? I wasn't _tired _or anything. So I walked back out, pulling myself along the dark, moonlit walls to the bathroom. It was kind of depressing that I wanted a second bathroom when there was only me, my husband, and my two-year-old child. But then again, eventually she'd be a 13-yeard-old child, and then she'd want the extra bathroom too.

I knocked on the bathroom door to make sure Sasuke wasn't there. No reply came, so I opened it slowly. He wasn't there, thank god. I walked to the cabinet, taking out my toothbrush and slowly brushing my teeth. I rubbed the brush up and down, tasting the minty froth of the toothpaste and licking my lips. I spat it out quickly, washing my toothbrush off and sitting it back in its place in the cabinet. I walked out, scratching my thigh. When I walked around the corner, the kitchen light was on. There Sasuke was, sitting at the table with waffles in front of him. I smiled happily.

"Waffles…" I whispered to no one but herself, like it was my last moment on earth and that was all I could say. And it probably would be my last word, knowing me. Waffles were really the focal point of my story. The brought me together and tore me apart.

No, they brought _us_ together, tore _us _apart.

And brought us together again.

I sauntered over to Sasuke, kissing him on the cheek and sitting down.

"So…" he mumbled to his waffles. "Married life?"

"It's good, I guess," I muttered, shoving an entire waffle in my mouth and almost throwing up. I poured syrup in my mouth and slowly chewed.

"A bit hasty are we?" Sasuke asked. I stuck my tongue out at him, swallowing more syrup.

"Ahhh, wafflessss…" I mumbled, leaning back with a content smile. I jumped up.

"Sasuke!" I yelled. He raised his eyebrow at me questionably, his cheeks puffing out from the waffles shoved in them. I pursed my lips innocently. "I love you. Have I ever told you that I really, _truly, _love you, more than anything, more than life itself?"

He nodded, gulping down the food in his mouth. "I remind myself of that every day." I leaned over the table for a syrupy kiss. It lasted a while, like the ones from years ago. It was great, and it gave me that same warm, together feeling. Sasuke glanced at the waffle plate. It was empty.

I finally pulled my lips away from his, playfully making the action bittersweet by biting his bottom lip slightly as I pulled back. I turned around, running off to the bedroom and attempting to do a cartwheel. I made it to the handstand, suspended there for moments. Then I fell, my arms flailing around like a fish out of water.

"Ohmigod ohmigod ohmigod! Fat! Pulling me down!" I screamed. Sasuke rushed over to my aid, pulling me up.

"You're _not _fat," He mused. I was going to protest, but I looked at myself in the mirror.

"You're right." I finally gave in. Sasuke rushed over and picked me up, throwing me over his shoulder.

"Rape! _Rape!_" I screamed, banging against his back with my fists and flailing my legs. It was all so familiar. As He carried me away, I thought I saw Temari on the couch, reading and smirking. I gasped, letting my limbs fall limply on Sasuke. He stopped, putting me on the ground.

I clenched my fists into balls angrily, digging my nails into my flesh to cause overbearing pain. I couldn't cry, I wouldn't _let myself_ cry. It was my _wedding night_!

"Saki?" Sasuke asked, lifting up my chin. I _was _crying, I couldn't help it. I pulled away immediately. "What is i-"

"It's nothing." I looked away from him, my fists clenching even tighter and my teeth chattering.

"Sa-"

"It's _nothing_!"

I wouldn't let him see me cry, it wasn't going to happen. I ran to our bedroom, jumping onto the bed and burying myself in the pillow.

Now with Sasuke, I knew he would always go one or two ways (but sometimes he surprised me with a third way). In this situation, there were two options I could think of.

He would think I needed "time" and ignore me for a while, then join me once I had cried it out.

He would persistently try to talk to me about it.

But, once again, I _said _the man surprises me, and that he did. I heard him walk in slowly, and he sat beside me, wrapping his arms around me but not saying anything. Sasuke. He always knew what I wanted before I even wanted it.

I lay my head on his cold bare chest, wrapping my arms around it. His chest was going up and down rapidly, like seeing me sad was physically changing him. The tears ran slowly down my face and off my nose, and Sasuke said nothing as they hit his dress pants.

After a while, I spoke up. "It looks like you peed your pants," I whispered, pointing at where the tears had fallen. Sasuke chuckled deeply, his chest heaving up and down.

"I…Temari…I miss her…" I mumbled. I looked up at Sasuke for his response.

"I do too," He told me with a stoic face and lifeless expression. He was never good at expressing his emotions toward people other than me.

I frowned. "It was just-"

"I know."

Sasuke lay down slowly, and my upper body lay on his chest, curled up in a little ball around him. We lay there in silence until I looked up. Sasuke was looking at me too. He smiled. A genuine, happy, smile. His eyes seemed to be filled with more life than ever. He was happy, he had finally gotten everything he wanted. Me.

* * *

_**Here's another chapter, ending in about 3.**_

_**HOPE YOU LOVE!**_

_**CUZ I LOVE YOU MY LITTLE PALOOKA'S!**_

_**Please review, because reviews make me feel warm and fuzzy inside, you know, like eating PB & J, or wearing yellow, or listening to hardcore japanese rock.  
**_

_**- - Suzuki Yumi '.'**_

* * *


	20. The Good Left Undone

_"There are two kinds of people in this world, the kind who divide the world into two types of people, and the kind who don't" - The Second Summer of the Sisterhood (by Ann Brashares)_

**Chapter 20**

The horn honked loudly as we scrambled to get into the limousine. Well, _I_ scrambled, because I had to run back in and grab my cell phone to call Hinata and Kiba with. When we got into the beautiful vehicle, I was shocked. I felt so rich, sitting in the back with the champagne bottles, leather seats, and a flat screen T.V. (not that we would use the TV, it was just a bonus). I sat beside my… husband. Oh, my god, he was my husband. I quickly grabbed Sasuke's hand, holding it gently in mine. His touch was warm and soft, and his hand cradled mine perfectly, his fingers evenly wrapped around mine like a glove. I smirked.

"Better check on Mizuki!" I yelled out, reaching for my cell phone. Sasuke quickly grabbed my wrist to stop me. Forcefully, but gently.

"You'll just get sappy and want to stay," He scolded with a cold stare. I hung my head in sadness. I knew he was right, he always was.

* * *

A few hours later, I sighed and looked out the window at the countryside. But then, I noticed it, the window was a picture. Konoha didn't have rolling wheat fields and a large stone windmill!

I quickly lifted up the paper, spotting the resort in the land of waves, facing the beach. We stopped at a large log cabin, which I assumed was the head office and Sasuke got out to check in. I tapped my foot, feeling impatient to get out of the cramped vehicle and stand up.

Sasuke opened the door, his hair deflated from the rain.

"That was quick," I mumbled, slowly dropping my hands to my legs. Sasuke nodded absently as the limousine started up again. It curved then pulled to a stop. Sasuke and I went to the back, pulling out our luggage. Sasuke hastily closed the trunk, paid the driver, and waved him off. The rain poured on us and I tried to protect my hair from becoming wet. I smiled at Sasuke, running up the gravel road to the building. It wasn't a _resort_, per say. It was more of a rented cabin where you could order room service and such from the main building.

The building was large and made of a dark wood, it had two stories and I _knew _that staying in it would make me feel rich. On the left there were large windows getting bigger and bigger so they made a triangle. You could see the inside through it.

In the middle of the house was the door, which had a balcony above it. On the right it was just wood and one window, nothing too special.

When I walked in, looking around, I gasped. It was utterly amazing. The walls, floor, and ceiling were all made of high-quality wood, and the furniture was all very modern. To my left, there was a black leather sofa with a matching armchair, facing a large television. A bit further you could see a large wooden rectangle reaching up to the ceiling, it held two electric fireplaces. Past that was the kitchen, completely _loaded _with modern cooking utensils and such. It was all stainless steel with dark granite countertops. There was a little island/bar in the middle with stools to sit on.

To my right was a sitting area with bookshelves (they were pre-filled with a bunch of random uninteresting crap), nice looking chairs, a loveseat, and a beautiful dark rug. Past that were the stairs, bathroom, and extra bedroom.

I was almost afraid to go up the stairs for fear of it being too beautiful. I started to walk along when I heard a crash. I looked to my left. I had knocked over a table holding the phone and a map of the area. I giggled, spotting Sasuke's amused smirk out of the corner of my eye, and I put it all back up nicely, making my way toward the stairs. I rushed up them, throwing my luggage up. The Master bedroom was huge. It had a downward sloping ceiling, but not the point where it was annoying. It had a king sized bed with bleach-white sheets. On either side of the bed were little tables with lamps, one for each of us. On the side of the right lamp was a door leading to the small balcony, but I felt it unnecessary to explore that considering the rain.

At the end of the bed was a dresser to put stuff in. Sasuke slowly started unpacking his stuff and shoving it in the drawers. I sauntered over to the bathroom in awe. All the walls and the floor were cream-coloured, be it tiles or wallpaper, and the ceiling was white, as were the other things in there. When you first walked in, on your left is a cream countertop with a white basin and a white-trimmed mirror hangs in front of you. On your right would be a white towel rack with two towels (_his _and _hers _in gold writing). At the back of the room, but still sticking to the right, would be a large Jacuzzi-tub with jets and everything.

I smiled at it all, walking out. Then I saw the half-circle window with gold trim and I rushed to it, looking out. You could see the view behind the cabin. The sandy beach, littered with discarded beach toys and shells. I looked down, seeing our large deck. But what stunned me the most was the hot tub. I _love _hot tubs. The cold touch of wet fingers on my skin surprised me, but I knew it was Sasuke so I wrapped my hands over his, turning around quickly. Sasuke smiled a devious smile.

"Want to go to the beach?"

"But it's…raining."

"So?"

I sighed. "Fine. Let's go." I grumbled angry words under my breath and took out my black bikini, hoping it fit. I had bought it about a week ago, but I didn't try it on. I slowly took off my shirt, nervously aware of Sasuke's intent stare. I quickly took my bra off, facing away from him and putting on the top.

I cleared my throat nervously, holding the straps in the air. "Can you tie these?"

Sasuke got up immediately, tying it up with the utmost precision.

I then slid my shorts off awkwardly, preparing myself. I ripped my panties off, pulling on my bikini bottoms as fast as I could. They were a little tight but I couldn't help it. It hurt though because they were riding up my butt, so I threw on my shorts. I threw on my flipflops, rushing down the stairs with Sasuke following, going outside. I took his hand in mine and I ran toward the beach with lopsided leaps. I let go of his hand quickly to spin around and I fell to the ground, dizzy. Sasuke laughed a sharp, happy laugh and I glared at him, running to the sand and plopping down with a pleased giggle.

"You know Sasuke…" I whispered.

"Yes?" He asked in a husky tone.

"Married life has been quite stressful."

"Really?" I got up and slowly sauntered over to him.

"Yes, sometimes, I just like to, let lose, you know." Ah, pure flirting skill.

Sasuke raised one eyebrow incredulously. "And how do you let loose?" I smirked happily, it was time to throw him for a loop.

"Let's swim!" I screamed.

"But-" Sasuke started to protest.

"But what?" I asked him innocently.

"My Blackberry…"

"That silly old thing? It's our _honeymoon_, you can't let work interrupt it. Besides, I'm sure they can deal with it!" I was sounding utterly confident.

"I guess," Sasuke said with a smile, jumping into the water with me.

* * *

"I'm feeling kind of tired," I said with a long yawn, looking around the bedroom. Sasuke raised his eyebrow.

"Tired? But the night's only just beginning." With that, his lips locked with mine and he pulled me into an embrace against the bed.

I laced my hands through Sasuke's shirt, feeling his soft skin, exploring the contours of his wiry muscle. I slowly moved my head up, placing my lips against his. Soft and warm, they always were. I slowly started to slide my nightgown off. All of a sudden, I heard a ringing noise. Sasuke reached into his pocket and pulled out his Blackberry. I was about to say something when he put up his finger to me to stop me from talking, putting the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

I heard a loud yelling noise coming from the other line. I gulped. _"That silly old thing? It's our honeymoon, you can't let work interrupt it. Besides, I'm sure they can deal with it!" _

It was my fault.

It _must _have been.

"Right. Definitely. I'll see what I can do." Sasuke hung up. "I have to go."

"Where?"

"Konoha."

I frowned, tapping my foot angrily. "Why?" I sighed.

"There's crime popping up everywhere." He sighed, rubbing his temples. "I _knew _an out-of-country honeymoon was a bad idea."

I gasped at this. "But it was my idea…" I was feeling somewhat hurt by Sasuke.

"I have to leave right now." He slowly reached for his coat. _"But Sasuke!"_ I wanted to yell. I wanted to scream at him and cause a fuss and argue. But I know it wouldn't be any use at all. He would win.

He had pulled the coat on. The door was opening. I felt tears coming to my eyes, stinging my face. Just like that, he was going to leave our honeymoon.

"Are you okay with this?" He asked, not even glancing over his shoulder at me.

NO! NO I'M NOT GODDAMNIT! "Yes. I completely understand. Work is work."

Sasuke turned around to smile warmly at me, hi eyes lighting up at my previous lie. He sauntered over, kissed my forehand gently, and waltzed out. And I was left alone. All alone on my honeymoon.

* * *

I took up Yoga. Random, yes, but I went to the big log building to tell them I was leaving and they smiled lovingly, offering Yoga classes. How could I refuse? Yoga's great, it really clears the mind.

After Yoga, I checked the messages on our phone. One message. Sasuke.

I was tempted to listen to it, but why bother? _He _ditched _me. _

I might as well have fun here.

I had a list of things to do;

1. Ignore _all _of Sasuke's calls until late that night and insist that I went boating with a friend I made, taking a picnic to a small island

2. Run laps around our super-smooth deck until I slip and injure myself severely.

3. Sing as loud as possible in the middle of the ocean and see if I get strange looks.

4. Try out the hottub.

5. Buy a souvenir.

6. Make a friend.

So, with that list in my mind, I got dressed. I pulled on some white sweatpants (over my bikini bottoms) that that reached the ankle and my black bikini top. I glanced at my appearance. I frowned. My boobs looked tiny in that thing; it must have been made for teenagers.

I sighed, oh well. I plopped a headband in the middle of my hair so that it pinched me and caused much discomfort. Oh well, beauty is pain.

I quickly applied a bit of eyeliner, some mascara, and sunscreen (I didn't want to wear lip gloss or my lips would get sun burnt, which isn't fun at all), slipping on my black flip-flops with the super-small straps. I rushed out the door gleefully, filled with purpose.

As I started to walk away, my cell phone rang. I frowned when I saw the number. Sasuke again. Maybe…Mizuki was hurt!?

When I reached to answer it, it stopped ringing, so I called up Hinata and Kiba.

"Hello? This is uncle Kiba's place, Mizuki speaking." I almost cried with joy. I could just imagine her holding the phone in her tiny hands.

"Mizuki, I told you not to answer the phone," I heard. I smirked. I heard a shift on the other line and Kiba answered.

"Hello?"

"Kiba?"

"_Saki!?_"

"Umm…hey."

"What's up?"

"I was just wondering how Mizuki was, Sasuke's been calling a lot and-" I gulped. I'd said too much. I didn't want to tell him about Sasuke leaving. "S-Sasuke's _work_." I corrected myself. "People from there. Yes."

"Sasuke's…work…? Maybe you should answer it then."

"Well we're just _ever-so-busy _with all those fun honeymoon things!"

"Oh okay. Well Mizuki's fine, anyway."

"Great. Yes. Just wonderful."

"See you next week Saki."

"Yes. See you then." I then hung up.

So why was Sasuke calling me then? What was he, _desperate_? Or did he think _I was _desperate? Because I'm not. I can easily survive without him for a while. _Easily._

* * *

At 10:00 that night I observed my list once more.

1. Ignore _all _of Sasuke's calls until late that night and insist that I went boating with a friend I made, taking a picnic to a small island (CHECMARK!)

2. Run laps around our super-smooth deck until I slip and injure myself severely. (I did that, not very fun, I slipped off and landed in a pointy bush)

3. Sing as loud as possible in the middle of the ocean and see if I get strange looks. (Not yet, still trying to think of a song)

4. Try out the hottub. (Did it. Not as great as I expected. Maybe the bathtub's more fun)

5. Buy a souvenir. (Tomorrow. Shopping)

6. Make a friend. (Not…quite… I did give a ten-year-old boy fifty cents though, doesn't that count?)

Okay, so the list wasn't _completely _successful, but I always had the next day, right?

I looked at the cabin phone, clicking on answering machine.

"You have eight new messages" It said to me. My mouth flew open in astonishment as I slowly reached for the play button.

"Message one;

"Hey, it's Sasuke. Could you, call me? We need to talk, Saki."

"Message two;

"Hey Saki, I _really _need to speak with you, this is urgent, okay. Sasuke."

"Message three;

"I know you're probably busy, but could you give me a shout? It's Sasuke."

"Message four;

"Saki, I'm sorry for leaving, I had to do it, now please stop ignoring my calls and answer."

"Message five;

"Saki, I love you. Please call me, it really is important." I already knew who it was.

"Message six;

The person on the other line sighed. "There's no point In leaving a message, you're just going to ignore me."

"Message seven;

"…." The receiver clicked off.

"Message eight;

"Hey girl! How's the honeymoon!? I hope you guys are having a blast! Hey, I heard that Sasuke left you, something about second thoughts, was it a rumor or what? Call me, Sakura!"

Left me? Sasuke… he. No. It's a rumor. But, then again, he _did _say "We need to talk" and; "It's urgent". Ohgod. I'm screwed.

I hastily picked up the phone to call him.

_Rrrrrrring. _I tapped my foot anxiously. _Riiiiiinnng. _I rolled my eyes. _Rrrrriiing. Riiiiiing. _I was about to hang up when I heard his voice; "Hello?"

"Sasuke!" I yelled into the phone but it was still ringing. I raised my eyebrow, puzzled. Then, I felt arms wrap around me and I looked up.

"Sasuke?" I asked.

He nodded gravely, expressionless. Like something horrible had happened, like a death. I quickly ran to the couch and Sasuke sat on the chair away from me.

"Of all the childish…" He muttered under his breath.

"What!? What's wrong!?" I yelled at him, unable to keep my cool.

"Ignoring my phonecalls! It was _important_!"

I took a deep breath. "What…what is it?"

"Saki, your brother… he…"

I was stunned for a moment. "My…brother…" But then I realized I _have _a brother. "…Rinji?"

"Yes. He's alive. And in the village."

I jumped up. _What!?_ How could Sasuke sit there so calmly? My brother's alive!

"He's in intensive care in the village."

I stopped my happy jumping. "Why?"

"A small incident outside the village."

"What kind of… small incident?"

"Politics. It's nothing you should be involved with."

"Sasuke…" I muttered angrily. He knows I don't like it when he keeps things from me.

"There was a minor war. Between Karin and the other followers, and Rinji and the "Chosen", as they call themselves."

"Minor war!? _MINOR WAR_!?" I jumped up onto the couch in my rage. "You call my brother and one of my closest friends gathering up armies to fight each other _MINOR!?_"

"It was small, only about twenty people were killed," He muttered calmly, his hands folded.

"Only twenty people!" I echoed angrily.

"Saki. Calm down."

Tears came to my eyes as I rolled my hands into angry fists. "You didn't go to Konoha _because _of that, did you, it was because of work, wasn't it?"

"Of course it was Saki; I can't just concentrate on personal things." He sighed as if he was talking to a small child. "Though I am thrilled to know I have a brother-in-law, I don't think we should visit him."

"Why?" I asked. I felt my rage bubbling more than it ever had.

"He's delusional, he thinks he's an angel sent from god to save us all from Orochimaru."

"Oh." It slowly sunk in. "_Oh_."

"And he wants to kill me Saki."

* * *

_**DUNDUNDUNNNNNNNNNN**_

_**Working on the next chapter as we speak, so don't whine and complain.**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE YOUUUUUU!**_

_**- - Suzuki Yumi '.'**_

* * *


	21. Easier To Run

_"Okay, so I sang the pokemon theme song at the top of my lungs the other say, and no one wanted to sing with me! Like seriously, what the hell kind of person doesn't know the pokemon theme song!?" - Me_

**Chapter 21**

"So what do we do?" I asked him.

"We stay for the rest of our honeymoon," Sasuke replied with a smile.

"Sasuke…" I muttered appreciatively.

"You really weren't okay with it, were you?"

"Of course I was! Work is work! I understand! I can be a man once in a while too Sasuke!"

Sasuke smiled.

He knew as well as I did that I wasn't okay with it at all.

"Sasuke…"

"Yes?"

"I don't know if I _want _to stay here. I want to see my brother. I want to be with him."

"Saki, I honestly don't think that's good for you at this moment."

"But-"

"Shush." He kissed my forehead lovingly, cradling me in his arms. Then I couldn't help myself. I kissed him deeply on the lips.

"Sasuke… you wouldn't leave me, would you?" I asked him quietly as I unbuttoned his shirt.

He abruptly pulled away from me. "No, where'd you hear that?"

"Sakura."

"Well Sakura's a bitch."

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

Sasuke kissed me passionately. "Yes."

I smiled awkwardly, pushing Sasuke up the stairs and onto the bed. "Well I love you_ even more_ now."

"I can't say that's a bad thing," He told me with a devious smirk.

* * *

I awoke the next morning feeling refreshed. Sasuke's arm was tight around my waist and we were both wrapped up in our silk bedsheets. I turned to face Sasuke, and his eyes were wide open. I jumped up in alarm, scared out of my wits. When I realized I was naked, I grabbed the sheets, pulling them to the floor with me. Sasuke was then uncovered, but he didn't seem fazed.

"Were you… watching me sleep?" I asked him, raising one eyebrow incredulously.

"Yes," He replied blankly, sitting up and stretching.

"You little _stalker_!"

"I'm your husband."

"You're still a stalker."

"Whatever." He started to pull on some boxers and pants.

"You're _creep-yyyy_." I used a sing-song voice.

He pulled on a shirt, buttoning it up slowly.

"Sasuke's a _creeeep-er_!"

He slipped on his shoes, grabbed his coat and started walking. "Sasuke doesn't _caaaaare_," He sang back, walking out the door.

I scrambled up and got dressed in a pink thick-strapped tanktop and jean shorts with white flip-flops. I bolted down the stairs after Sasuke.

"Where are you going?" I asked him.

"To the resort office." His expression was blank.

"The big log building thingy?"

"Sure."

"Can _I _come?"

"I suppose."

So we (well, I) marched along the road to the big log building. I was excited to go; maybe they would offer me Yoga classes again.

"Hey Sasuke…" I muttered without realizing I was saying my thoughts aloud.

"Yes?" He asked, looking over his shoulder at me. Okay, well I had to say _something_, so I just said what was on my mind.

"If you had a midlife crisis would you leave Mizuki and I to ravel the world and fall in love with an 18-year-old stewardess on a train going to Malawi?" I asked him innocently.

His face looked confused, and then it softened considerably. "No. If I had a midlife crisis, I would realize that I had devoted too much time to work during my honeymoon with my wife, and I would say sorry a thousand times over." I smiled. Just what I needed to hear.

A worker approached us with a warm inviting smile on her face.

"Oh, hello Mrs. Uchiha, are you back for y-"

"It's Mrs. _Kumagaya_."

"Oh, my apologies, Mrs. Kumagaya, would you like to do some Yoga today?"

I looked at Sasuke expectantly and he nodded approvingly. I squealed with glee.

"Of course!" I yelled with a faint smirk. For once, I was being a good liar.

I started to walk off with the worker when Sasuke walked off to do god knows what.

"Sasuke!" I called after him. "After Yoga I'm planning to do some shopping, and I may not be back until late!"

"K!" Sasuke yelled after me, leaving. I turned to the worker.

"Actually, I've changed my mind, I'll just start my shopping right now." The attendant smiled.

"If that's what you want to do."

I smiled back and I ran off, feeling devious. I went to our cabin-thingy and I got ready in my best "I'm visiting my lost brother of 16 years" look. I put on a nice wrapped top that spoke "I'm a mother of one, but I'm _still _hot", an Uchiha Symbol necklace that spoke "I'm the newest Lady Uchiha, you have a problem with that?", a pair of nice skinny jeans that said "Yeah, that's right, I can still pull off skinny jeans" and some heels that said "I know my shit, so don't mess with me." I smiled at my appearance, grabbing my purse and walking out the door.

I half-jogged to the train station, hoping Sasuke didn't see me, and as soon as I got there, I bought a one-way ticket to Konoha and got on a train.

In the same car as me were about three other people. One man with gray hair and a suit reading a newspaper, he looked like he was on business. The other two were a couple wearing a flowered shirts and cowboy hats. Thye must have been on their honeymoon too.

"So dearie, what were you doing at Moonlight Resorts?" The woman asked me. I could almost _hear _that man in the suit rolling his eyes. He seemed like the type to hate chit-chat.

"I was there with S- I was just looking."

"Really?"

Her husband raised his eyebrow.

"_Okay, I was there with my husband, who I told I was going shopping, but I'm actually returning to Konoha to see my long-lost-brother of 16 years, who's in the mental ward." _God, how I wished I could say that.

"Yes," I told them blankly. "Looks like a nice place."

"Dear, if you don't mind me saying, you look rather beat up," The woman said. I smirked half-heartedly.

"You could say I've had a rough week."

"Tell us what happened."

"It's nothing."

"It is _not _nothing. Is it your love life?"

"Well, not _really_, but kind of."

"Are you engaged but now he's having second thoughts?"

"It happened to us, but we got over it soon enough," The man explained.

"Well, it's not that. Sasuke was really exited for our wedding, moreso than me. He's one of those traditional guys that takes you to musicals and stuff."

"_Was _excited for your wedding? So you're already married?"

"With one kid."

The woman gasped. "You look much to good to be a mother."

"Thanks. I tried really hard to get rid of the pregnancy weight."

"Was it a girl? They say girls give you the most." I had never heard that before. I doubt it was even true.

"Yes, she's a girl. About two years old."

"Must be an angel."

"She is. I'm going to go see her now."

"Is she from a past relationship?" _God _these people are nosy.

"No. Mizuki's both mine and Sasuke's."

"Sasuke…where have I heard that name…?" The man whispered.

I heard suit-guy sigh and he put down his paper. "Sasuke Uchiha. The Uchiha legacy."

"You're _the police chief's _wife? The _new _Lady Uchiha?" The woman asked.

"Your daughter being the heir to the family?" The man put in.

"Saki Uchiha, formerly Kumagaya?" The woman added.

I nodded. "That's me. Except I didn't take the Uchiha name. I'm still Kumagaya. But I don't mind if people call me Lady Uchiha."

"I had no idea you were so… young…" The woman whispered. "Lady Uchiha."

"I'm the same age as Sasuke."

"Oh. Oh!"

"Did you hear about that crazy man that's after Sasuke?" The woman asked. I gulped.

"Err… no…" If I said yes it would just remind me.

"Well it's all over the tabloids," The man added. Suit-guy passed me the paper.

I scanned it over. _Blablabla… crazy man…useless-useless-useless…Saki Kumagaya…angel… Mizuki Uchiha._

My heart skipped a beat and I swear my life stopped for a second.

"'Mizuki Uchiha, daughter of the couple, is also being targeted by the madman, whose name we have agreed not to say. He is currently resting in the Konoha mental ward,'" I had to read it out loud to reassure myself that it was there.

"Oh, honey," The woman cooed, walking across the moving train unsteadily and wrapping her arms around me.

* * *

The first thing I did when I got off the train was run to a quite spot and phone Hinata and Kiba.

_Brrrring_

_Brrrring_

"Hello?" Hinata's voice chirped.

"How's Mizuki?"

"Fine. Why do you ask?" He voice sounded stiff and robotic, like she was hiding something.

"I know all about it, Hinata."

"Oh." She sighed in relief. "Well, Mizuki's been fine, Kiba's been staying home from work just to be near her."

"He doesn't have to do that."

"I don't think you or I can stop him." I smirked. That's Kiba for you.

"Well, you know…that crazy…man?"

"Yes."

"He's my brother."

I heard Hinata gasp.

"_And I'm in Konoha right now, on my way to see him and convince him not to kill my entire family." _I badly wanted to tell her, but I wouldn't let myself. "Yeah, well, just checking up on Mizuki. See you later."

I hung up before Hinata got to say goodbye, and I called Sakura. She answered within seconds.

"Sakura?"

"_SAKI!?_"

"Yeah…"

"_Ohmygod it's Saki!_" She seemed to be telling other people.

"Sakura can I ask you a favour?"

More yelling came.

"Sakura?"

More yelling.

"SAKURA!"

"Yes, Saki?"

"Are you at work right now?"

"…Yes."

"Can you do me an itsy-bitsy favour?"

* * *

"He may not respond well… I'll stay just outside the door," Sakura warned before I went in.

I stood in the doorway, staring down at him. He had tousled brown hair and strong cheekbones. He looked about 27, which is what I _thought _was his age, but you never know. I smirked as I walked closer, wanting to just reach out to him, or something.

He looked somewhat like me, with the hair. But that was about it. We had the same nose, though. Just when I was almost at his side, his eyes fluttered open. I thought he was going to start screaming or something but he remained completely calm.

"Who, the fuck, are you?" He asked me curiously.

"Rinji… it's me…your sister… Saki."

"S…Saki…" He seemed to be searching his memory for any recollection of me. "Saki?"

"Rinji… We haven't seen eachother for 16 years, I don't expect you to remember my face, but any reminder of me… anything at all… I know I was only five when you wee taken away… but you _have _to atleast _remember _me." I felt the tears coming to my eyelids.

"Of _course _I remember you Saki. I came here to see you."

I wiped my eyes.

"W-why?"

"To see what had become of you. I heard you had lived… and I wanted too… to see you."

"What about that war? Against Karin and her groupies?"

"Karin's a bitch."

I laughed. "Soo… why are you here? In the mental ward?"

"Because Orochimaru is the devil, and they don't believe me."

"To tell the truth, I can't see it either, besides, he's dead.

"Ah, but you are wrong. He lives on in the Uchiha boy. And part of his life was transferred to the Uchiha Child, and every child he helps create and every woman he is with, it will be passed on until it is spread throughout society and Orochimaru takes over."

"Like a disease."

"_Exactly _like a disease. And do you know how to _treat _a disease?"

"Medication?"

"Exactly! My group is the medication eliminating the virus! Once it is eliminated, we will be immune!"

"But, some medication just slows the progress or, or uses the virus to our advantage! What if _we _could use the virus to our advantage!? Must you take such rash approaches?"

"Saki, no matter what you say, I'm going to kill them. I'm going to kill Uchiha, his stupid kid, and his stupid Uchiha wife that didn't even listen to Karin's warning."

I didn't say anything.

"And I'm going to do it as soon as humanly possible."

I clenched my hands into fists and I felt emotional tears running down my cheeks, stinging my face.

"Rinji. _I'm _the 'stupid Uchiha wife'."

* * *

_**HEY! I am here and I UPDATE QUICKLY this time! **_

_**But alas, that may not be so for the next little while, for I have a job. **_

_**TT**_

_**I know, depressing, but I am poor and I need it.**_

_**So, speak with you soon!**_

_**Please review! **_

_**- - Suzuki Yumi '.'**_

* * *


	22. Had Enough

_"The best thing about growing up is the fact that if you're crazy, no one notices. If you're an adult and you're crazy people think you're crazy, but if you're a kid and you're crazy people just pass it off as normal."_

**Chapter 22**

"They don't understand, I'm their savi-" He stopped. "What'd you just say?" I sighed, not wanting to repeat myself.

"_I'm_ the stupid Uchiha Wife you're blabbering about."

"_You're _the new Lady Uchiha?"

"Yes. And _damn proud of it_!"

He laughed. "I never thought you'd be 21 with a kid, _and _a husband, an _Uchiha_, at that!"

"So…you're… _not _going to kill my family?"

"Oh, no, I still am." He smiled like it was a normal thing to say. I sniffed, holding back tears.

"But you're my older brother…you're supposed to hold me in your arms when I'm troubled, and love me when no one else will, and, and pat me on the head when no one else knows what I'm going through…" I sniffed. Oh god, I was starting to cry.

"And _you're _my sister, and you were supposed to come and save your brother from being tortured by Orochimaru!"

"I _did! _I fucking _killed him _Rinji!"

"And look what that's caused! Your husband's infected with Orochimaru's virus and the only way to be rid of it is to kill him!"

"I don't care if you're my brother, I wouldn't care if you were the _goddamn Hokage_! But there is absolutely _no way _you're going _anywhere near _my family," I hissed icily, marching out.

"You finished?" Sakura asked me cheerfully.

"Yes. I am finished."

* * *

On the train home, my chest heaved up and down, aching. Sasuke was right, I should have never seen him at all. I felt out of place, like I didn't belong. We had to go back, as soon as possible. Mizuki, she-.

No.

We couldn't. I went behind Sasuke's back and intentionally disobeyed something he told me. I wouldn't be able to bring myself to tell him.

I glanced around the train. No nosy people asking me _why _my face was red and my shirt was covered with salty tears. Quite frankly, no one gave a damn, and I loved it.

When I got off the train, clutching my purse like some maniac, I was shocked at the first thing I saw. Sasuke was casually leaning against a clean white bench, his legs resting like it was the most normal thing in the world for your wife to run away during your honeymoon. Or maybe he was just battling his fear of trains. Either one.

I walked awkwardly toward him, keeping my face blank and expressionless. I wouldn't say anything unless he asked. We both knew where I was.

He got up abruptly, walking beside me in silence. We didn't say a word until we got back to the cabin thingy, where he said, "Want some tea?" To that I replied "yes please."

When the tea was made, he passed it to me. I cradled the warm cup in my hand before taking a sip. It was awful, but I continued drinking.

"How was your little shopping trip?" He finally asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Good. Yes. It was lovely." I frowned and he waltzed over gracefully, wrapping his arms around me. Then, slowly, tears poured down my face. I put the cup down on the coffee-table and sobbed into Sasuke's shoulder. I wrapped my arms under his armpits, gripping his shoulders with my hands. Sasuke gave the best hugs. He didn't hold you too tight, but not so loose that he seemed detached. He put his hands in a spot that showed he was concerned but not flirty. My favourite place in the world was Sasuke's arms.

I dared a glance at Sasuke, tilting my head back to see him well. He looked smug, almost like he had won something. I scrunched up my nose in irritation.

Sasuke kissed my nose gently. "I love it when you do that." I smirked half-heartedly.

"Sasuke," I whispered after a pause.

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"Hm."

"But don't think you've won."

"Won what?"

"The-… Never mind."

"…Okay?"

I stretched my neck as far as I could, kissing Sasuke gently on the bottom lip, for that was as high as I could reach. Sasuke smirked, kissing me back with more passion and intensity.

"Actually…" I murmured, pausing and flirtatiously biting my lip. "I think you _have_ won."

He raised one eyebrow incredulously. "How so?"

"You're patient. You're caring. You're beautiful. You're… probably the only person who could put up with me. Yet, despite my lying, despite my carelessness, you _still_ stay with me. That's real strength. Being able to put up with someone like me."

Sasuke chuckled under his breath like I was a hopeless little child.

He picked me up bridal style, staring at me, his eyes sparkling with happiness.

"Saki, I put up with you because I love you. I put up with you because if you weren't in my life, I don't know _what _I would do. I keep you around because you are my favourite person in the world." He then paused. "And…"

"And?" I asked, biting my lip again, but in thought this time.

"And I'm surprised _you_ put up with _me_!"

I laughed loudly at this. Was he _joking_!? "What do you mean?"

"I betrayed you to Orochimaru, I left you when you really needed me, I tried to go too far with our relationship, I got you _pregnant_ at nineteen… I've done so many things to hurt you, yet you stay with me every step of the way. And now, we're _married_, but instead I'm worrying about work and going off in the middle of our honeymoon. No _wonder _you didn't listen to my warning about your brother."

He carried me up the stairs, putting me down on the bed.

"Sasuke…" I started, but he continued talking.

"I don't know _how_ you put up with me. I'm boring, a workaholic, I'm old-fashioned, I… I…."

"Sasuke…" I mumbled. He still looked distraught. "_Sasuke_!"

He looked at me dead on; his eyes seemed to be swimming with whatever was going on in his head.

"Quit thinking of reasons we shouldn't be together, it's depressing." I smirked at him, trying to lighten the mood. Sasuke kissed me on my forehead affectionately.

"We should be getting to bed."

* * *

I awoke the next morning, jumping out of bed. I had to do something nice for Sasuke, so I was going to make breakfast. I threw on one of his shirts over my undergarments and I trudged down the stairs, making my way to the kitchen slowly but surely. When I opened the cupboard doors, I was shocked. It was stacked with row upon row of beautiful food. But, one box caught my eye. Sure, I _could _have made crepes, I _could _have cooked an omelet, but I didn't. I made waffles. Wonderful, warm, syrupy waffles. And when Sasuke came down the stairs wearing just his boxers, his hair sticking out all over the place, he couldn't have looked more pleased.

"Waffles?" He asked with a warm glow. I nodded cheerfully, skipping over to the table and sitting down. I gestured to each of the things on the table.

"Waffles-" I shoved a piece of waffle in my mouth, gesturing to the rest with my fork. "Whipped cream, strawberries-" I was cut off, locking in a syrupy kiss. I smirked.

"Well then, if you don't want to listen to what I have to say…" I whispered. I heard a small chuckle escape Sasuke's lips.

"I love it when you make waffles," He said blankly.

"Why?"

"Because it's… our thing." He almost seemed to blush at that. _Blush? COME ON, We're MARRIED kid!_

"Our… thing?"

"Well, we always have waffles, it's just a thing we do."

"I suppose. But wouldn't that sound strange? Waffles. The staple in our relationship."

This got me another deep chuckle. "Well I suppose."

"Sasuke… do you know why I first loved you?"

"Because I'm charming?"

I shook my head.

"Because I'm beautiful?"

I shook my head again and he seemed stumped. I mean, if it wasn't his beauty, what _was it_!?

"Because you treat me like your equal."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He raised his eyebrow incredulously.

"Everyone treated me like a little kid that needed to be handled with care. Everyone… but you. Even as rivals, you wouldn't ever underestimate me, you weren't afraid to insult me. And, quite frankly, I preferred that to people treating me like I couldn't _handle _it. I just… I guess I can just say that I only wanted to be friends with you because you seemed different than everyone else…"

"Oh. I just thought your eyes were pretty." Sasuke stuck his tongue out at me. You'd figure he'd be the one with a long, complicated explanation.

I smirked happily and sauntered over toward Sasuke, resting on his lap.

"So, where to today?" I asked him cheerfully.

"We should go back to Konoha to stay with Mizuki, what with your brother and his buddies…" Sasuke murmured, kissing my neck and breathing heavily. My fists clenched and I almost cried. My brother… he… No. I wouldn't think about it. No.

"When will we do this?"

"Soon. I have… something to take care of first."

"Really now?" I raised my eyebrow at this, what could he be doing? I glanced around. The shirt I was wearing was too big, and it was undone. It was resting on my arms, half-on half-off. It was a teal-ish colour that looked horrible with my black undergarments. I smirked at my appearance. I looked like a complete and total slut.

I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"What are these 'plans' of yours?" I asked him flirtatiously. He seemed to grasp what I was getting at, and he reached around me silently, his eyes black but swirling with thoughts and emotions. He slowly unclasped my bra.

* * *

I stood outside of our cabin-thingy, my luggage in hand.

"Are we taking the train?" I asked Sasuke, blocking the sun with my hand and glancing out into the distance.

He shot me a kind of; "You're _joking_ right?" look, and I half-giggled.

"Limo's here," He told me blankly, taking my luggage from me and placing it into the trunk of the limousine.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

We sat in the limousine in silence. It was so silent that it was beginning to become unbearable, so I spoke up.

"Do you think Mizuki will be happy to see us?"

"Of course she will, we're her parents."

"Do you think they told her about…you know?"

"No. I doubt it."

I breathed a deep sigh of relief. "Thank god." I picked up the newspaper that Sasuke had gotten, flipping through it. My eyes stopped on one thing.

"Our relationship is in the gutter, _right_?" I asked Sasuke, quoting the ad.

"No. No it isn't."

"Oh. Well could we do Couple's Pottery anyway?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Couple's _pottery_?"

"I know! Doesn't it sound _exciting_!"

"If you really want to take a class, take Yoga or something."

"With you?"

"No. Not 'with me'."

I frowned scornfully. "And _why not_?" I sounded like a pouting child, but whatever.

"I'm. Not. Doing. Yoga."

"Well is there anything you'd like to take up. Fencing, perhaps?"

Sasuke raised his eyebrow. "I've always wanted to play guitar…" He muttered quietly.

I thrust my fist into the air joyfully. "Then you shall!"

"Oh….okay…then…"

I smirked, my expression softening. "You know what I just remembered?" I asked him as the limo pulled up into our driveway.

"What?"

"Come along Ugly Beast."

Sasuke smirked, kissing my forehead. He remembered too, didn't he?

He grabbed my hand. "Suger-lips snuggle-cheeks pookie-pie," He whispered.

My eyes widened. He _did _remember.

"You know…" Sasuke murmured, getting my suitcase out of the vehicle. "You haven't painted in a while, maybe you should."

"Good idea." I paused. "_Great idea_! But what shall I paint!? I could paint Mizuki, or maybe… food. I could paint food. _Chocolate_. WAFFLES! I could title it 'the joys of waffles'…" Sasuke smirked as we walked up to the house.

"Home at last…" He murmured.

* * *

_**HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER! Personally, I hate this chapter, but go ahead and read it, tell me what you think. **_

_**Next chapter will be intense and informative about Saki's past (also it'll be written from Sasuke's point of view) **_

_**I mean, we all know what HAPPENED, but no one really knows what her childhood was like. I mean, her parents were alive until she was 10, she has to have SOME memories. **_

_**Anyways, reviews would be lov-e-ly. **_

_**- - Suzuki YUmi '.'**_

* * *


	23. Home

_"If the world was restrained to common sense, life wouldn't be fun." - Miyako Miyamura (Ef: A Tale of Memories)_

* * *

_Two Months later-_

_Sasuke-_

I looked across the room at Saki, whho was shoving food onto a plate for Mizuki.

"I need a job, but where would Mizuki go? Does Konoha even have a freakin' daycare!?" She screamed.

"No. Not since I was little and it burnt down."

"Maybe… I could… no, that's stupid."

"You could what?"

"Build a new daycare…?"

"You'd make a lot of money, but it'd also _take_ a lot of money."

"We're pretty rich, right?"

I pursed my lips. "I wouldn't call us _rich_. Maybe more like… _well-off_."

Saki pointed sternly to the food on Mizuki's plate. "Eat it."

"Not hungry!" Mizuki protested, crossing her arms.

"Mizuki…" Saki was getting angry. She had been grumpy lately because Mizuki kept waking up in the middle of the night with stomach cramps.

"Mizuki, if you don't eat I'll have to get the tickle monster."

Mizuki's eyes widened. "You wouldn't!"

I got up quickly, tickling Mizuki all over her little tummy. Her eyes sparkled with delight and her laugh was beautiful. Just like her mother's.

She then reached for a big handful of food and shoved it in her mouth, smiling at me.

"Go are ticky mocker" She told me, her mouth still full of food. I believe that she was trying to say "no more tickly monster" but I'm not sure.

Then Saki turned her attention to me. "So, we're _'well-off'­_-" Saying this, she made air-quotations, "Is that a 'Yes Saki you can build an awesome children's daycare'?"

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. But I'm not helping. This is completely your own project."

Saki squealed with glee, skipping in a circle around me. Then she suddenly stopped, staring at me quizzically. "How'd the daycare burn down?"

"I-erm-uh I'd rather not talk about that."

"Sasuke…"

"Well it certainly wasn't me if that's what you're thinking. Just because I knew I wide variety of flame-jutsu and I wasn't very good at them doesn't mean that-"

"_Sasuke!_" I glanced at her. "I get it, you burnt down the daycare."

Total silence passed before Saki jumped up onto the table, pumping her fist into the air triumphantly. "Therefore it is our _duty _to build the newest, bestest, 'Konoha Day Care'!" She looked rather heroic standing on the table.

Mizuki clapped wildly. "Yay mommy's on the table!"

Saki quickly jumped down. "That's doesn't mean it's _okay_ to go on the table, Mizuki."

Our daughter frowned.

"So, what are we going to do tonight?" I asked Saki, getting up from the table.

"I don't know, watch some T.V. or something?"

Mizuki had gone to bed not to long ago, and it was just Saki and I sitting on the couch. She was sitting on the floor below me while I massaged her tense shoulders. I leaned down and kissed her neck, slowly moving up and then moving back down.

"Sasuke-" She started to protest. I didn't stop. "Sasuke." Silence.

"_SASUKE!_" I winced at fear of Mizuki waking up, but she didn't. Saki's face held a sour expression. "I'm not in the mood." I raised an eyebrow, wrapping my arms around her from behind.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked with a smile on my face. Saki's expression remained completely lifeless and her eyes looked glazed over. That was the look I had hated so long. When we were fifteen, for the first little while she was with me, she had that look. Like when we were in Sunagakure.

That same look that said "I have shit going on so back off".

"Saki…" I whispered, rocking her back and forth gently. "You can tell me."

She threw my arm away from her. "No, I can't." She stormed off to our room, slamming the door. I went to check on Mizuki, to see if she had woken up, and she lying in her bed, wide awake (she had climbed out of her crib too many times, so we just switched over).

"Daddy, what's wrong with mommy?" Mizuki asked me when she saw me come in, sitting up in her bed.

"I don't even know," I whispered, burying my face in my hands. I peeped through an opening in my fingers at Mizuki. She seemed to be playing with something, but there was nothing there. For a second, I felt spooked by it, but, two-year-olds do stuff like that all the time. I tucked Mizuki in, kissed her gently on the forehead, and crept to our room. I tripped off my shirt quickly. I was going to snatch a blanket and sleep on the couch, but a hand reached out and grabbed my wrist, pulling me into the bed. I wrapped y arms around Saki, smiling.

"Saki…what…?" I murmured against her neck.

"Sasuke… I… don't want to keep things from you…" She seemed to be struggling to say whatever it was. "And I… don't want you to keep things from me… I just, there are some things…" She sighed, turning to face me. "I've been… really thinking. No, not thinking. Recollecting. Thinking back. Gathering memories. Happy thoughts, sad thoughts. And, I really… I'm scared Sasuke."

I was starting to get worried when I saw her face, the look of terror on it. "What if they come for me? What if they come for _her_?"

I had to remain calm, despite the "Does it… have to do with your… childhood Saki?"

I thought I could feel Saki shaking her head, but instead, she nodded. "Miyu… they _taught her_… but she ran off, she wouldn't let it happen, she wouldn't do it. Miyu. She knows. I know she knows."

"What did they teach Miyu, Saki?" I was trying to sound calm and collective, but inside I really wasn't, not at all.

"I'll never forget that day…" Saki whispered, almost trembling in my arms. "My nineteen-year old cousin, I don't remember her name, was screaming. She was giving birth to a child. I covered my eyes, but I couldn't block the sounds. It was a terrible sound, her screaming, and even worse than that was the sound of the baby crying. But when I finally heard the baby, and my cousin's exasperated, ragged breaths slowed, I opened my eyes. The baby was covered in blood and other yucky things I didn't even need to see. My cousin smiled, just for a second. And it seemed that the baby was smiling back at her. It seemed like all there was in that room was the maternal bond between them.

"But there was much more than that. The doctor lifted the baby up, cut the cord connecting them, and started to take the baby away. 'No! My baby!' my cousin screamed as they took her beautiful baby boy away. The pain on her face seemed like the most horrible thing in the world. She sobbed into her hands as some women comforted her, telling her it was all part of the process. Then, we heard a scream. A high-pitched screech that sent shivers down my spine. My cousins' eyes widened as she pulled her hands from her face. She looked as if she had gone completely mad. She was stripped of her child and forced to hear it die. And I didn't do anything. It was normal, wasn't it? I just held my sister's hand. Tears ran down my face but no one else seemed affected. An innocent child's life was ended right in front of them, and they just stood there. An elderly woman walked past us, putting her finger to her lips. 'That is the fate of any child born to you, Saki. And to you, Miyu.' The lady told us. I wanted to scream, I wanted to push her out of the way and run, never coming back. But I had always been severely punished for my disobedience, so I did nothing. Absolutely nothing."

By the end of telling this story Saki was crying. "Why would they kill my cousin's child, but not me? Or my mother before me? They killed every third generation, and kept only a few from each. Was it to reduce the population? Did we have some family curse? Was it an offering to some unknown god?" Saki shook my head into my chest. "All I know is that whatever fate they were trying to prevent, our children will be affected as well."

I remained silent. What was a guy to say to something like that?

"I believe that it was only _some branches _of the family that they did that too, but… apparently mine was one of them…"

I rubbed my hands in circles on Saki's back in a comforting way.

"Saki… it'll be fine."

"No it won't, Sasuke! No it _won't_! Haven't you noticed how strange she is? There's something wrong with her! She talks to things that aren't there, she talks to _herself_, she can sit there for _five fucking hours _saying nothing and still be smiley and happy!" Saki shook her head.

"Wait, a minute," I told her, realizing something.

"What?"

"Before… you said our 'child­-_ren_'."

Saki's body tensed up. "Um… no I didn't."

"Yes, you did. Are you saying we're planning on having more?"

"Not necessarily… _planning_."

"Saki…"

"Well I was bringing Mizuki in for a checkup and… Sakura asked me to… I'm pregnant. And I have been for two months."

I smirked. "The honeymoon?"

"Well of course."

Silence passed for a moment.

"I'll help you with that daycare. I will devote every waking moment of my life to it," I whispered into Saki's ear, gaining me a strange snorting sound. It was no use. She was asleep.

* * *

_**So here it is. She's pregnant with another child (GASPETH!)**_

_**Okay, so how do you all feel about a ShinoXOC, or maybe NarutoXOC. People never do OC's with the happy bubbly characters, that's the only reason I'd want Naruto, but I have this plan in my head for the Shino one. Tell me what you think about this. Or, if you have a request for an OC pairing, that'd be great, I'm open to almost anything, even if you want to the OC to be a guy, I actually prefer writing from guys' POV's.**_

_**Anyways, enough of my ramblings. Sorry if I don't update quickly, it's summer, no creative juices.**_

_**- - Suzuki Yumi '.'**_

* * *


	24. Take Me Away

_"Boxman, boxman, boxman has got a girlfriend, he's wanted for attempted murder, but he still has a girlfriend." – Smosh 'Boxman's Girlfriend'_

**Chapter 24**

_Five Months Later – _

_Saki-_

"It's beautiful…" I whispered, looking up at the new official "Tiny Tots Daycare & Preschool". I hugged Sasuke tightly. Children rushed right and left around me and I was starting to feel dizzy. I sat down on a chair and regained my breath. I was seven months pregnant, which was pretty damn pregnant, if I do say so myself. But the best part about being pregnant is the perks! Everyone's all "oh, she's pregnant, let her get the last doughnut at the doughnut shop". It really is a wonderful experience.

I glanced at Mizuki. There were kids rushing around her, playing, pushing. But she sat there in the middle of the floor, talking to herself. I watched as one of my employees walked over to her. That employee was named Arisu. She had a boy Mizuki's age named Hiro. We _had _to arrange a playdate one day.

"Mizuki honey, why aren't you playing with the other kids?"

She turned to the woman with an eerily calm expression, and a somewhat scary smile. "I don't need other children to have fun." (I scratched the play date idea right then) The woman walked away, her eyes showing shock and fear.

Mizuki had been this way since she was born, but it was getting worse then. It was like she had multiple personality syndrome. She would be smiling and happy the next, then angry and cold. There were some things that, if you asked her, she would _not _respond well to.

Although I mainly avoided the topic, I could tell Sasuke noticed as well.

I walked over to Mizuki, picking her up. I was having tea with Hinata that day and I refused to miss it. Getting together with Hinata (we were most definitely pregnant buddies, not even finding it weird when we each tried to balance stuff on our stomachs). She had about a month to go before the baby was born. When they had found out hers was going to be a boy, Kiba was a little more than ecstatic. Sasuke and I wanted it to be a surprise, but he could tell I secretly wanted a girl (only because we could give her Mizuki's hand-me-downs). The daycare kind of put us on a questionable financial position for the moment.

I sighed, turning to my oldest employee, Gloria.

"We'll be going now Gloria. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye!" She told me, flashing a faint smile and then running off to stop a little boy from hitting a little girl.

I placed Mizuki in her stroller, pushing her back to our house.

* * *

I passed Hinata a cup of tea, smiling warmly at her.

"Here," I whispered.

"Thanks…" Hinata mumbled in return. When we sat, we didn't talk. Hinata sounded scared to become a mother, and I was scared for my children, so we were always silent, not wanting to worry each other by telling each other what was going on. It was like a dance. She'd ask me what was wrong, and I would say nothing, then the next day the same would happen but I'd ask her what was wrong. Yet we still had tea together, every day.

Though it has been said that only the best of friends can sit in complete silence and still be friends.

"Hinata… can I… tell you something?"

"Sure." She seemed to grip her cup of tea harder.

"In my family, every third generation…" I started, but I was cut off.

"Rinji… hospital… he…. Not, there…" Kiba leaned against the doorframe, panting heavily.

My eyes widened. The first thing I did was run to Mizuki's room. She was right there, sitting on the floor and playing with… My eyes widened further.

White chakra? What was it?

It looked like a gas made up of tiny crystal-like particles.

Mizuki turned to me. "Look mommy," She said with a smile. I pulled her away from the stuff and it slowly disintegrated. I shook my head and took her out of the room. She looked so beautiful, her black bangs hanging in front of her eyes. She needed a haircut but she refused to go.

I held her tightly to my chest.

"Mom!" She yelled. "What are you doing!? I was _playing_."

"Honey… I'm just happy… happy that you're here…" I whispered, kissing her hair gently. Tears were forming in my eyes.

Kiba smiled and Hinata looked envious of my bond with Mizuki.

"Can I go now?" Mizuki asked with sass.

"Mizuki I'd like for you to play in here."

"_Mom_!" She crossed her arms grumpily.

"Please Mizuki?"

"What-ever." She then ran over to her toybox in the living room, pulling out a toy horse and a doll and making the doll brush the horse's mane.

I then got up. It was hard to crouch down these days.

I pursed my lips and sat back down on my chair, sipping some more tea.

On the outside I looked very calm and composed but on the inside I was freaking out.

Rinji?

What if I turned my head for one minute, what if I went to the bathroom? He could surely get her then. She couldn't take her eyes off of Mizuki, even for a second.

Saki paused, staring blankly at her teacup. She was forgetting something… wasn't she?

"Where's daddy?" Mizuki asked innocently from the other side of the room.

My eyes widened. I slammed my teacup down, picked Mizuki up, and ran out the door.

"Goodbye?" Kiba called after me in a confused way, smirking. Only Kiba could joke at a moment like that.

I rushed over to the police office, bursting through the doors.

"Hey! It's Saki!"

"Saki!"

"What's up buddy?"

"Aww, and little Mizuki's here too!"

Okay, so I had been there a few times before, okay?

One of Sasuke's co-workers rushed up to me, bringing me a chair. "You shouldn't be running if you're pregnant!"

"I'm _only_ seven months!" I huffed, jumping up. Everyone rushed to talk to me and Mizuki. Everyone but the new kid that was at the photo-copier.

"You!" I yelled, pointing at the kid. "Kid with the glasses!" He turned to me with a cold stare, his short black hair falling slightly over his glasses, which reflected the blue light of the copier.

Creepy teenagers.

"Where's Sasuke!"

"Hell if I know." He mumbled.

"Excuse me_!?_" I screamed. "I'm the _police chief's wife_, my murderer brother that's out to get Sasuke is on the loose, and I'm pregnant and hormonal, so you better get Sasuke here right now or at least stop showing me so much sass."

The kid raised his eyebrow while everyone bombarded me with questions.

"Your brother?" I clenched my fist.

"Why Sasuke?" I clenched my teeth.

"Is it because he's the chief?" I scrunched up my nose.

"Is he an angry older brother?" I swear I heard a vein popping.

One person put his hand on my shoulder, squeezing it for comfort. That was the end of the line.

I whipped around. "Don't fucking touch m-" My gaze softened. "Sasuke!" I hugged him tightly, my enormous belly slightly in the way. It was like a scene from a shojo anime or manga. I was swept into his arms, a slight blush spreading across my cheeks. I had butterflies in my stomach and just that simple motion seemed to touch my soul.

It was just like when we were younger.

I squeezed my fists into little balls, tears dotting my vision.

"Is something wrong?" He asked me tenderly.

"L-let's go home," I stuttered, blushing and looking away.

Why was I embarrassed!? We were _married_, after all! It just doesn't make sense!

I scurried over to Mizuki and pushed her stroller out the door, wrapping my arm around Sasuke.

"I'm taking the rest of the day off!" Sasuke called, throwing on his coat and waving goodbye to his staff. He then closed the door. The whole way home I was looking away from him, scared, almost seeming to be avoiding him. But why?

It should feel natural, but it felt awkward, like it wasn't Sasuke at all.

When I dared to glance at him, I was shocked.

Sasuke spun me around to face him, squeezing my shoulders.

"Saki… Rinji?"

"Yes… I know."

"Well, we'll just be cautious, right!?" Sasuke smiled, jogging ahead of Mizuki and I.

"It'll probably take him a while to develop a plan anyway!" Sasuke smirked.

"Saki, what's up?" He asked me. I didn't know why he was in such a good mood, but I wasn't complaining.

"It's… it's nothing."

"Saki… you can tell me… I… love you… and…"

Then I noticed it. Where was it? Sasuke's wedding ring. My eyes I widened as I glanced up. He seemed to smirk evilly at me. I let go of Mizuki's stroller for a second, punching whoeveritwas in the face.

"Why are you hurting my daddy!?" Mizuki wailed from her stroller.

"That _thing _is _not _your daddy, Mizuki," I hissed at her, readying myself for fighting. Then, my chest started to hurt and I collapsed to the ground. Was I having a contraction? Was the baby coming? At a time like this?

"No!" I screamed at the baby. "No goddamnit! You are not leaving until I say so!" I then ran at "Sasuke" and I took out my senbon needles, dipping them in the poison and preparing myself.

"So you figured it out," The person hissed, smiling devilishly.

I gulped.

"Yes?"

"Well let's play," The man whispered. He jumped toward Mizuki. I removed a kunai from Mizuki's stroller pouch and I pounced on the man, despite my pregnant belly being a bit of a concern.

Within seconds, I was sitting over him, my kunai to his throat.

"God are you ever lucky I'm pregnant," I hissed at him. "Now what's your purpose?"

"I was sent to take the kid."

"Sent to take the kid…" I echoed like it would help the situation.

"And you."

"And me?"

"Yes, and you."

I saw a flicker of a smirk on his face and a dark figure mirrored in his eye. I whipped around, and Mizuki wasn't there.

"Shit," I mumbled, stabbing him once in the perfect spot and running off. I galloped into the forest quickly, looking left and right for my daughter. Then, when I finally saw her, I gasped.

Rinji looked down at Mizuki, she was huddled against the tree, cowering in fear.

"Are you ready to die? To become a sacrifice and rid the world of the virus!?" His face was contorted with anger and his eyes were wide and veiny. He really looked like he belonged in the mental ward. "Then I'll destroy your mother and the little demon growing inside of her. After that is my favourite part. That's when I rip daddy Uchiha apart limb from limb as he screams out for his family that just isn't there. Then he will be truly alone."

The worst part was, I couldn't do anything. Mizuki lay there wailing and I couldn't help at all.

I small tear rolled down my cheek as I recalled those horrible memories.

_I ran out of the house as fast I could and forced myself to keep going until I was at the end of the road leading out of Konoha. _

"_Rinji! Where are you going!? Can't we play cards tonight!?" I screamed after my brother, running to him to hug him. He wrapped his arms around me tightly. _

"_We won't be playing cards for a long time, Saki."_

"_What… do you mean?" _

_He seemed to have tears in his eyes, but, then again, so did I._

"_Brother's going away for a while."_

"_You're leaving? No! First Miyu and now you! Rinji I need you! I need you to hug me and play games with me and sing me to sleep at night! You're my _brother_, you can't LEAVE ME!" _

_Of course, my eight-year old self didn't understand the importance of him leaving._

"_Goodbye Saki." _

_With that, he left. I ran off to the only place I could think of, the Konoha Lake dock. _

_I curled up into a ball on that dock. Crying, sobbing. _

_When I heard a rustle in the grass behind me, I got up to leave. Standing in front of me was a boy. His raven black hair and his coal-coloured eyes seemed menacing. He seemed to glare as if to tell me it was his territory and I ran off. _

_Little did I know that I would marry that man, and our child would one day lay cowering in fear of my insane brother._

I clenched my fists. "You… disgust me," I hissed at my brother, emerging from the trees. "That day on the dock, you were leaving to go to Orochimaru, I know that, but you _cared, _Rinji, you _cried_ for me." I took a long deep breath. "_Look_ at me, look what you've done to me." His eyes seemed to dart over to me for a second. My ripped clothes and bulging belly showed it all. His gaze seemed to soften, but then he looked at my daughter. "Look at _her_, Rinji! She didn't _ask_ for this, did she? She didn't _ask_ to be part of the third generation of our family, she didn't _ask_ to have Orochimaru's power in her. Look in her eyes, Rinji. Do you see the eyes of a killer? Do you see the murderer she may one day become? No. When I look at her, I see a strong, proud Uchiha. I see a girl who will strive to do her best, I see… my daughter. Your niece. Our flesh and blood."

His face twisted further into a mixture of confusion, agony, and utter madness.

"That's exactly it! She has three curses put upon her. The Kumagaya curse, the Orochimaru curse, and the Uchiha curse. You're right, she didn't _ask_ for this. And that's why I'm going to _put her out of her misery_!"

"Waitwaitwaitwaitwait!" I held up my hand in refusal, and Rinji stopped dead in his tracks. "Just out of curiosity, what _is _the Kumagaya curse, anyway?" I asked, cringing. I was almost afraid to know.

Rinji smirked, ignoring me, and he turned back to Mizuki. He brought the sword down on her quickly, then, when he was just centimeters away from her, he stopped. He gently reached out and, with one swish of his sword; he sliced off some skin on her shoulder.

Tears were streaming down Mizuki's face, yet she stared at him blankly, lifelessly. She looked determined in a way that no other child her age could be in that situation.

I yelped in agony. Another contraction. It was like someone was tearing apart my muscles, strand by muscle-y strand. I gripped the tree near me just so I could stop myself from collapsing.

"Mom!" Mizuki called. My eyes widened as Rinji grabbed Mizuki's cheeks forcefully, wrenching her gaze away from me.

I gasped at what happened next.

"Why did you hurt my mommy?" Mizuki hissed at Rinji, her eyes narrowing. He seemed to smirk at her determination.

"Just like your idiot mother," He said, bending down to Mizuki's level. He spun his kunai in his hand. "Right?" He then ran the kunai along either side of Mizuki's face, making thin cuts on each cheek.

I gasped in pain again, this time falling to the ground. This baby was _not _going to be born today, I wouldn't let it!

I closed my eyes and bit my lip with the pain, and when I opened them, Rinji was sauntering over to me, slowly starting to bring the sword down on my head.

Mizuki jumped up and ran toward Rinji. It was like a slow-motion scene in a movie. She ran quickly, jumping on Rinji and screaming "Don't hurt my mommy!". And then, the world went white. There was a bright white flash lighting up the forest. I closed my eyes while it was going, but when I opened them I was surprised by what I saw. At the centre of this flash was Mizuki. When it died down, she glowed faintly white until it slowly disintegrated into nothing.

My eyes were wide and disbelieving. My brother was lying dead at my daughter's feet.

"I did it mom! I saved you!" She yelled with a smile, giving me a happy thumbs up. I got up to go to her, and a contraction started again. Mizuki ran to me and fanned me with a leaf, then she hugged my happily. Most three year olds wouldn't be very happy to kill someone, but apparently it was different for Mizuki.

She had always been different.

For some reason, her big feat struck fear in my soul. I was shattered.

"Mizuki… how did you… do that?"

"With my chakra, mommy!" She smiled at me. I smiled back, but I felt repulsed, and I couldn't help it. I lurched forward, knowing what was about to come. I crawled off to the side and I threw up all of that day's meals.

As I was getting back up, I noticed something. Rinji was moving. Just slightly. His fingers were tapping against the ground. I rushed over to him.

"What'd you do?" I hissed. I grabbed his shirt, shaking him back and forth. "What'd you do to Mizuki!?"

Rinji titled his head back, laughing menacingly. He snapped back, his gaze upon me as serious as ever.

"Welcome to the world of the Kumagaya curse."

* * *

_**ooooh**_

_**suspense, eh?**_

_**I need to write a mor lighthearted chapter one of these days.**_

_**ah, soon, soon my children**_

_**HOPE YOU LIKED IT!**_

_**By the way, please R & R my new story Decisions, Decisions, I need one more review so I can write the next chapter (if you don't get it, read the story then you will)  
**_

_**- - Suzuki Yumi '.'**_

* * *


	25. Forget It

_"Well, liked him last year, but then I was like, what an ass." - Sabrina_

**Chapter 25**

"Urgh…" I leaned against the tree, holding Mizuki in my arms while the baby in my stomach twisted in all directions telling me it was time to come out. I felt something rising up in my throat and I coughed it into my hand. Blood.

"Do you get it, sister? Children of the Kumagaya clan have either white chakra or black chakra. The ones with the black are cursed from the beginning. They are bound to hurt others. The ones with white chakra are bound to help others, even at the cost of their life. That will be their nature, and they won't be able to change it.

"More importantly, if others find out about this… they will be both feared and honored. Don't you feel repulsed, seeing your daughter do that? Don't you feel disgusted? Don't you just hate her now?"

"I could never hate my own daughter!" I screamed. I held Mizuki up to my chest, but I didn't feel the same emotions as usual. It was like she was a foreign object to me, of no relation to me at all.

I looked my brother square in the eye and lifted up my hand, lighting him on fire. "Good riddance."

"Mom, let's go home," Mizuki whispered. I attempted to get up, but it hurt so bad that I couldn't.

"Mizuki…" I whispered. The emotions were starting to return. She was my daughter, she _is _my daughter.

I hugged her tightly. "I love you."

Mizuki wrapped her arms around me, kissing my cheek. "I love you too mommy." I then gripped Mizuki tighter, the pain was returning. I coughed more blood out onto my clothing, but I lay there silently, lifelessly. MY eyes slowly drooped until they were closed.

Hurried voices came from ahead.

"I saw it come from here!"

"A bright flash?"

"Yes!"

"What's that coughing sound?"

The two men, underlings of the hokage (Naruto!!), jumped down, noticing my brother's horribly charred body and then they saw me.

"I have a pregnant woman here."

"Take her to the hospital immediately."

"And the child?"

"Her shoulder is bleeding a lot and there are two scratches on her cheeks."

"No, I okay," Mizuki assured them. I opened one eye slightly just in time to see Mizuki put her hand to herself. Her hand glowed white for a moment and her shoulder was healed.

"Did your mommy teach you that?" The man asked her. My eyes closed again.

"No I taught myself!" She seemed very proud of herself.

* * *

"This baby is not coming out until Sasuke's here!" I screamed at the doctor, throwing a nearby random medical instrument at him. I wanted Sakura as my doctor, damnit!

He caught the object. Scissors. Good choice.

"The baby's almost out without you even trying." It was a male doctor.

The pain was almost unbearable. "WHERE IS HE GODDAMNIT!?"

"FUUUUUCK!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. With that final push the baby came out. A wailing ball of sickening materials.

"'s a girl…" I whispered before they snipped the umbilical cord and took her out. She was born two months early so she'd probably have to be in one of those glass cases for a long time.

I sighed.

Babies are so confusing. I never want another one.

To interrupt my thoughts, the door burst open. There was Sasuke. He was wearing a hospital gown and a mask-thingy.

"Saki!" He yelled, running in and kissing me gently on the lips. "How's Rinji?"

"Umm, fine."

"Really now? Burnt to a crisp? You must've been preeeetty angry."

"Maybe I was."

"Gonna elaborate?"

"Not planning on it."

"Maybe tonight."

"Maybe not." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Mommy!" Mizuki screamed, jumping up into me and hugging me fiercely. I smiled at her, placing her on the ground soon after.

"Want to go see her?" I asked Mizuki. Mizuki nodded happily. Sasuke helped me off of the bed and down the hall. When we finally made it to the room, the doctors stepped back so we could see her. I smiled. The miracle of life made that tiny child. _My _tiny child. Mizuki ooed and awed.

"Mommy… why is she so _bony_?" Mizuki whispered, her hand on the glass.

"She was so excited to leave mommy's tummy that she came two months early and she wasn't quite done growing," Sasuke explained.

"Oh. I seeee." Mizuki bit her lip. She didn't seem to get it. I turned to Sasuke, putting my arms around him.

"You know what this means right?"

"What?"

"We have a new child. A beautiful baby girl."

* * *

_**Okay men, so here's how it's going down. **_

_**I'm taking a hiatus. No updates on any of my stories (except Lances of Doom OHSHC Fanfic on Picklez'n'Cheez-luv and Decisions, Decisions My new naruto fic, but I won't get them done quickly) until September. I have a lot of stuff going on (like tomorrow I'm leaving all weekend for a wedding) and I just won't have time to write. Also I don't have enough inspiration in Summer. In Winter you're like "YES! I get to leave school and write!" but in Summer you're all "no, I could write anytime I wanted to" **_

_**ANYWAYS**_

_**I thought I should let you know that.**_

_**I'll probably write a lot just because I told you this, but I will not updte even if you beg me. Maybe I'll do a super-duper mass-update in September. **_

_**Anyways I'll always be on the computer (most likely on fanfiction) a lot so if you just want chat or ask me for advice or something random like that, go for it! I'd love to talk! I'm tired of my friends anyway!**_

_**-thumbs up-**_

_**Talk to you in September! (heheheh my birthday's on the fourth of September, I'm' getting a subscription to Shounen Jump!)**_

_**Leave me a message anytime you want  
**_

_**BYEEEEEEE**_

_**- - Suzuki Yumi '.'**_


	26. Breath

_"You don't need a chin to be beautiful" - Me_

* * *

**Chapter 26**

_Three years later, Mizuki is six, Suzu is three -_

"_Mommy…" Mizuki mumbled, "Why does baby eat from your boobies?" I laughed._

"_Her name is Suzu, honey," I informed her._

"_Why?"_

"_Because that's what babies do."_

"_But not me, right?"_

"_Yes, you did it too." Her mouth flew open._

"_Why?" _

"_Because you needed food."_

"_Oh…"_

I chuckled under my breath at that sudden memory as I fiddled with the bow on Mizuki's dress. Her hair had grown quite long and she had cute black bangs. I had forced her to wear a black dress with a red bow. I passed her some shorts to put on under the dress.

"I know better than anyone how bad it is to wear dresses and skirts when you're a ninja," I explained to Mizuki. Mizuki raised her eyebrow, but said nothing. It was her first day at the ninja academy and she was very excited. Sasuke and I made sure to give her long lectures on how it's not about age, it's about skill, and just because you're an Uchiha, don't feel pressured to do great.

I laughed at her, patting her head. "Want mom to take you to school?" I asked her with a smile.

With that mentioned, Mizuki turned her head away from me defiantly. I knew she wanted Sasuke to be there, but he had work, and it was a very important time of the year for him. I hugged her happily, interrupted by a gurgling sound coming from the doorway.

"Awowowowowowo." Was the sound Suzu made as she clapped her hand over her mouth repeatedly. She laughed, running up to Mizuki and hugging her. She paused, concern showing on her little face, and she looked up at her older sister.

"Mizuki, you leaving me?"

Mizuki laughed in an older-sister-ly way. "Only for a while, I'll be back for dinner."

"So we play hide and seek!?"

"Of course."

I always admired Mizuki, she was so mature and never got angry with Suzu. She completely understood the fact that Suzu was younger than her and needed more attention. Not that Mizuki had ever needed much attention.

"Okay guys; let's go to Mizuki's opening ceremony." I leaned down to pick up Suzu.

"Nuh-uh! I wanna walk with my _sister_!" She rushed to Mizuki's side, holding her hand. Mizuki's expression remained completely blank.

My jaw dropped and I faked tears. "You… you don't want to… go with me?" Suzu laughed.

"I hold both your hands." She ran to the middle, holding both hands proudly.

We slowly started walking down the street.

I could already hear the noise coming from the school.

"Think of all the friends you'll make Mizuki!" I said excitedly.

"Heh. Yeah."

"Aren't you _pumped up_!?"

"Sure."

I frowned. She was always so calm about everything. So rational. Definitely not my daughter.

"The academy is just an excuse to keep smaller people, who could get hurt easier on missions, from becoming real ninja. You have to do all your training on your own time, it's basically a prison." Her expression was still blank and unreadable.

"Oh come on Mizuki, you know it's the personal experience that counts! The human interaction! You know, I met your father in school, and-"

I could tell she wasn't listening, so I stopped. But I couldn't help but notice the slight smirk on her face. Ahahah. Typical woman, interested at the slightest mention of love!

Just to see how she'd react, I frowned sourly.

Mizuki looked away, saying nothing.

I scrunched up my nose at this reaction, but I didn't do anything else. Mizuki kept walking until she abruptly stopped. There was a car following us. My back straightened up and I tried walking faster with them, but Mizuki turned around and ran.

"Dad!"

Her eyes lit up immediately and by the time I blinked she was already in his arms. Sasuke kissed his daughter's cheek.

"How could I miss this important moment in your life?" He asked with a smile. Mizuki smiled like this was the greatest thing he'd ever done for her.

Which, it probably was, you know, aside from creating her and making the money to feed her.

"Let's go," Sasuke said with a smile, rushing over and scooping Suzu up in his arms.

"Ahh! Daddy!" She squealed. Sasuke smirked.

Once the girl's were ahead of us, Sasuke sauntered over to me.

"And how's my favourite little girl doing?" He asked, tenderly cradling my face in his hand.

"She's been a little bit lonely lately," I explained. Sasuke leaned down and kissed me, pulling away when we heard a little boy yelling.

"Yuck! Mizuki! Your mom and dad are kissing in the middle of the street!"

Mizuki turned to him with a blank expression. "It's a common display of affection in today's society. Just because you haven't kissed before doesn't mean you should make fun of other people for having wonderful, healthy relationships," She scolded. The boy raised his eyebrow, running off.

I almost laughed. "She'll make a lot of friends," I mused.

Sasuke smirked, but he had a lost expression on his face.

"What's up, Mr. Uchiha?" I asked him.

"What… what if she doesn't make any friends?"

"She will."

"But…"

"Sasuke! Aren't I supposed to be the one who worries about that kind of thing? And look how carefree I am about it!"

"Yes… but… I don't want her to live a life like mine."

I laughed. "Yeah but people avoided you because they thought you'd kill them."

Sasuke scowled.

"People avoided me because I _liked_ being in the background. Mizuki enjoys being the centre of attention, I don't think she'll really be like either of us."

"I guess… But I can't help but feel…"

"Really, Mizuki will be fine. Great, actually. I can feel it."

"Okay…"

"Now you take Mizuki, I'm going to go find a place to sit."

* * *

"Mom, dad, there they are!" I heard a boyish voice yell. I glanced around. When I saw him, my face softened. Misaki. Kiba and Hinata's child, Misaki, standing happily in between Hinata's pregnant belly and Kiba.

"Misaki!" Suzu screamed, running toward him. Misaki's gaze on her was that of someone looking at a little child. A patronizing look. But he'd always been like that. He would pretend to be cold toward her, but he really cared about her, a lot.

I cringed as Suzu approached the middle of the road. I knew what would happen next.

Suzu tripped over a large rock and fell flat on her face.

Misaki's eyes widened in concern and suddenly rushed over to her, helping her up. Tears streamed down Suzu's beet-red face. Suzu hugged Misaki happily, smiling through her tears.

"You're wet, get off of me," He commanded.

Suzu nodded, pulling away.

Kiba and Hinata made their way over to me.

"That's my boy," He praised Misaki, patting him on the head. "Always help a lady in trouble." Suzu rushed over to me and stood beside me, holding onto my pant leg.

"How's the pregnancy coming?" I asked Hinata. "Suzu was harder on me, but maybe she could feel our pain and wanted to come out and help us."

Hinata smirked. "She's been pretty bad. I've had to go to the hospital a few times lately. It's a wonder Sakura let me come here."

I raised my eyebrow. "She?"

Kiba laughed. "Hinata's convinced herself it's a girl." I chuckled.

"So why are you here?" I asked them curiously.

"Mizuki's like a daughter to us."

I smiled. "Yeah, I suppose so."

* * *

I stared up at the stage.

"This is Mizuki Uchiha," The teacher (Iruka. Yeah! I know, he's _still_ teaching!).

Mizuki walked out onto the stage, looking around at everyone. "When asked what area she would most like to work on, she replied with 'everything'." Iruka read off of a card. "Mizuki is the first child of Saki Kumagaya and Sasuke Uchiha. Mizuki assures us that she will be a dedicated and hard-working student, because she wishes to live up to the Uchiha name."

"Mizuki, can you tell us a bit about yourself?"

Mizuki nodded slowly. "My name is Mizuki Uchiha. I wish to focus more on ninjutsu than taijutsu and genjutsu, but I will work hard at all of them. I want to expand my jutsu repertoire to surpass even that of the Third Hokage's. My hobbies include drawing, jogging, and reading."

Everyone stared at Mizuki in disbelief. Even me. I swear I learn something new about her every day.

"What are your goals for the future?" Iruka asked.

"In the near future I'd like to awaken my sharingan and enter ANBU. In the distant future I'd like to be the head of ANBU. My main goal is to be someone who helps keep the peace of Konoha. Even at the risk of my life. I will marry and have children later in life, when I am sure that Konoha is in a stable situation. For a shinobi, the village should come before relationships at all times."

Mizuki smiled warmly as everyone applauded her. Either out of fear or admiration.

"That is a wonderful goal to have, Mizuki," Iruka said with a somewhat forced-looking smile.

Next came the little boy that laughed at us earlier.

I scrunched up my nose.

"This is Hiro Yamamoto." He had short brown hair and wore khaki shorts, a black shirt and a small pouch on his leg. "When asked what area he would most like to work on, he replied with 'taijutsu, because I want to kick people's butts.' Hiro is the only child of Arisu and Jun Yamamoto." I gasped. That was Arisu,(my co-worker at the daycare)'s son!?

"Hiro, can you tell us a bit about yourself?" Iruka asked.

"I like training."

"Okay… and what are your goals for the future?"

"I'm gonna be Hokage someday and kick the sixth off his mighty throne!" Everyone clapped quietly, less than Mizuki got.

After that was over, I glanced back at Suzu. She was playing happily with Misaki. I rushed off to find Mizuki.

"Mizuki!" I yelled when I saw her.

"Hi mom," She said with a smile, tilting her head to the side. "Do you think they liked me? Did I say too much?"

"No, you were great!"

Mizuki looked at me shyly. "What is it?" I asked her, leaning down to her level.

She looked away, blushing. "I'd… I'd really like it if… one day… you told me the story of how you and dad met…"

I smiled warmly. "Gotcha!"

With that, Mizuki marched off.

I ran back to find Sasuke standing with them.

"Oh, Saki!" He said with a smile. "Suzu's going to go over to their house."

"Yes," Hinata said quietly. "We'll bring her back in a few hours."

"Yeah that'd be great!" I agreed, giving her a thumbs up.

"Hear that Misaki! I'm going to _your_ house!" She yelled.

"Mmhmm. Great."

I smirked. "Have fun honey," I told her.

"I will!"

"Be good!"

"I will!"

With that, Sasuke and I left.

We both hopped into the car.

"She plans… to awaken her sharingan… in the near future?" Sasuke mumbled.

"I know… I noticed that too. I swear to god I learn something new about her every day."

"I only awakened mine when I was 12."

"Really now…?"

"Yup."

"And what about the bloodline power she'll get from me? Will she harbor both?"

"Maybe."

I paused.

"And the curse…" Sasuke mumbled. I suddenly went pale, remembering that horrible day in the forest.

I laughed nervously. "Hahaha. Yes, the curse."

Sasuke cast me a look.

"What's that look for?"

"What look?"

"That look you were just giving me."

"I didn't give you a look."

"Yes, you did! It was a 'hmm, I wonder what she's hiding but I'm not really going to ask because she'll tell me eventually' look."

"What the hell kind of look is that?"

I frowned, crossing my arms childishly and looking away from him.

"You're hiding something, aren't you?" He asked me.

"No, no I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"There are secrets in every relationship."

"Uhm… sure. Whatever you say."

When we arrived at the house, I hastily jumped out of the vehicle.

"You know… it's not often we're alone like this…" I mumbled as we entered. Sasuke closed the door.

"Stop changing the subject."

"Sasuke…"

"Saki, what do you know about the curse?"

"Not much."

"Saki. How much. Do you know. About the curse."

"Nothing! I know barely anything at all!"

"What the hell happened in that forest three years ago!?"

"It's none of your concern!"

"_None of my concern_!? These are my daughters we're talking about!"

"_Our _daughters!"

"Saki! Why are you trying to hide something like this from me!?"

"Because I don't want you to be hurt like I was!" Tears started to form in my eyes. He didn't understand what I had to endure that night.

"What the hell are you talking about Saki!?"

"I don't want you… to have to see what I saw…"

"_Well what did you see!?_"

"Sasuke, it was nothing. Eventually, you'll know, and then you'll realize why I never told you."

"I am much more worried about my daughter's safety then my own! How could you even think me to be that heartless!?"

"I don't, Sasuke!" I screamed, tears streaming down my face. This was our first big fight, ever. After… what? Three years of marriage? Or something like that...

"I don't want you… to feel that way… _You _don't want to feel that way… Mizuki wouldn't want you to feel that way. I can't let you feel what I felt. See what I saw."

"Why _not_!?"

"Because I can't explain it! Because I… I'm afraid! I'm afraid of our own daughter Sasuke! Somedays, looking at her just sickens me! I try… I try _so hard_, but I can't help it! Until I can explain this feeling, I'm _not _letting you go through that!"

"S…Saki…" Sasuke whispered, taking my face in his hands. "Just what happened in that forest…?"

"Please don't make me relive that… please, Sasuke."

"Okay Saki. It's okay." He kissed my forehead gently.

I smiled warmly, sitting on his lap on the couch.

"So what do we do now…?" I whispered into his ear.

"I think I know," He responded, carrying me promptly to the east side of the house.

When he didn't turn abruptly towards our room, I was taken aback. He placed me down on a chair at the dining room table, searching through the cupboards.

"Don't tell me…" I whispered. My eyes widened when I saw the box in his hands.

"I'll get the syrup."

* * *

Sasuke slowly slid a piece of a waffle into my mouth. I gulped down its syrupy goodness, the wine starting to get to my head. God I hate alcohol.

Sasuke smiled warmly.

I smiled back, moving closer and nuzzling my face against his. He was always so warm, I loved it.

"Mom, dad, I'm back," I heard from the door. I thought I was hallucinating so I proceeded to kiss Sasuke tenderly.

Mizuki walked into the room, tilting her head to the side.

"Mom…" She whispered, hanging her head like she was embarrassed.. "I'd like to hear that story now."

I nodded excitedly, despite the slight buzzing in my head. "Want some waffle while we talk?"

"Sure." Mizuki walked over, curling up on Sasuke's lap while I made her waffles.

"It was a normal school day; they were putting us on new teams. I was put on your father's team. Obviously, I had _met _him before, just never _spoken _to him or _interacted _with him in any way." I placed her waffles in front of her and she started to dig in. "So, this was a big thing. I was put on a team with Auntie Hinata, and your father. Two of the quietest most boring people on the planet.

Or so I thought."

* * *

_**MY first chapter in FOREVER! Ah, isn't Suzu just so CUTE, I love her. And Mizuki, oh I just love them. But I still like Misaki the best. He's just so awesome.**_

_**ANYWAYS I hope you enjoyed this chapter I'll probably update in a few days, I'm not sure. School starts in two days and then on the second day of school it's my birthday so I have some stuff going on.**_

_**R & R!**_

_**- - Suzuki Yumi '.'**_

* * *


	27. Practice Makes Perfect

_"Life is like a box of smarties, you just don't know what colour you'll get."_

* * *

**Chapter 27**

_Three Years Later – _

_Mizuki is 9, Suzu is 6_

_Sasuke-_

_I smirked at Mizuki as she ran toward me, her eyes a deep black. I quickly activated my sharingan and I jumped out of the way._

"_No fair!" She screamed, pointing at my eyes. "I don't have my sharingan yet!" I de-activated the kekkei-genkai, sighing. _

"_You're no fun."_

"_Well you're a meany-pants!" _

"_Why am I a meany pants!?"_

"_You won't tell me how to get my sharingan!"_

"_Well, there's no real way to get it. It just comes when you need it."_

_Mizuki sighed. "I suppose you're right." She rocked back onto her heel as if she were starting a race. _

"_Are you ready!?" She asked me. I nodded._

"_HAAAAAH!" She screamed, running at me with her chakra-infused blade and slashing my shoulder. _

_We gasped in unison. "I am _so_ sorry! I thought you would dodge it."_

_I smiled through the pain. "You're getting much better Mizuki."_

_She smiled back. "Thanks," She said cheerfully, pressing her palm against my flesh and slowly healing my wounds. I could feel her chakra pulsing through me and I had the sudden urge to help her get her sharingan._

_I glanced down at her palm, it was resting against my shoulder and healing it. I gasped for a moment, pulling away._

"_What is it dad?" She asked innocently, tilting her head to the side._

"_Umm, I'm... just… not feeling very good." She nodded, running off. _

"_I'll make you some soup!" She called over her shoulder at me._

_I gasped. "What was that… blindingly white chakra...?" I whispered. It was… horrible… it was almost like… in the chakra… there was… something… To think that Mizuki has something like that inside of her… I…_

_And it's only when her chakra is so strong it becomes visible that it's a problem. _

_Is this what Saki was talking about… that she didn't want me to see?_

_I slowly pulled myself over to the trees, my stomach acids churning. I felt sickened. My daughter… what _is_ she?_

I awoke with a start, my muscles tense and my heart pulsing at a million times a minute. Again? Why do I keep re-living that day?

My breathing slowly slowed and my heartbeat returned to normal. I got out of bed quietly, trying not to wake Saki.

Saki slowly stirred into consciousness. "S…Sasuke…?" She mumbled, wiping the sleep out of her eyes. I froze.

"Hello." A small bead of sweat rested atop my eyebrow and I swiftly wiped it away.

"Did you… have that dream again?" She whispered. For a moment I was going to lie, just so she wouldn't worry about me, but I knew I couldn't pull it off.

I nodded slowly.

"Ohhh," She whispered, coming closer to me and wrapping her arms tightly around my head. I was going to shrug her off and get a glass of water, but when I looked over, silent tears were flowing down her face, illuminated by the small sliver of moonlight that curtains allowed in. "I… I just don't know what to do Sasuke… Our child…"

I turned around, pulling Saki to my chest and patting her head comfortingly. "It's okay Saki, we…" I trailed off. What _will_ we do? There's no _cure_…

"What about Suzu, Sasuke… and if we have any _more_ children…"

"I don't know if we'll be doing that." My expression was blank. It made me sad to say that, but, as much as I wanted a son, I just can't risk it.

"What do you mean?" She looked at me pleadingly.

"I mean, we aren't going to have any more kids, Saki."

"But… but…"

"Do you want us to feel the same way toward that child as we do toward Mizuki?"

"I guess… but… I thought you wanted... an heir to the clan."

"That doesn't matter anymore Saki. We can't even _think _about that until Mizuki is older, then we can observe and control her chakra."

"But… but why is it like that?"

"Because it's your family's curse." Saki slumped down to the ground, her shoulders heaving with each ragged breath.

"It's my fault Sasuke. I'm sorry I fucked up your kids lives."

My eyes widened and I immediately dropped down beside her, wrapping my arms around her. "Saki, don't you _ever_ think this is your fault."

"But it is… If you had just gone off and married someone else-"

"I would have killed myself."

"Wh-what?"

"Saki, I was planning on killing myself that day in Konoha."

"But… why?"

"I had been observing you, and you seemed so happy…"

"I wasn't happy Sasuke! I was a deranged mess! I arranged dead flowers so that they looked nice! I talked to your house!" I paused for a moment to stare at her strangely.

"Tomorrow, the Chunin exams start…" I mumbled.

"I hope Mizuki makes it."

"Yeah. Me too."

A prolonged silence followed. "Go to bed Saki, I'll be there soon."

"Right." She walked off and I made my way to the kitchen, grabbing a glass out of the cupboard and standing in front of the sink, turning on the tap with one swift movement. The water slowly poured into my cup. That's when I saw her. Through the window I saw Mizuki outside training. Her clothes were drenched in water and clung to her body tightly. She seemed to be shivering, no matter how much she was training, she would get a cold. I shook my head at her, placing my glass down on the counter and turning off the tap. I pulled my coat on and walked outside.

"Mizuki…" I whispered, slowly approaching her.

She turned to me, crimson eyes ablaze. I gasped. "Your… Sharingan…"

"Yes. I finally activated it," Her tone was cold and demanding. Then, she turned to me, smiling brightly. "Aren't you proud?"

I tried my best to smile back, and I ruffled her hair with my hand. "Let's go inside," I told her. Mizuki nodded slightly, following me back to the house.

"Dad…" She mumbled. "Can I have waffles?"

"Of course honey."

* * *

_**Yuss, I know, short chapter. But I wrote that in like 10 minutes before school started. :P Now I have to go to school. SEE YOU ALL! I LOVE YOU! 3**_

_**Song to listen to: "Darling" by "Eyes Set To Kill"**_

_**Hey, I'm bored and virtually friendless. If any of you are as bored as me, speak to me.**_

_**\m/(-.-)\m/**_

_**- - Suzuki Yumi '.'**_


	28. Trashed & Scattered

_"ohmygod  
i am pissed  
i will have to bring a weapon into the school tomorrow  
and commit murder  
that will not look good on my college application"_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 28**

_5 years later_

_Mizuki is 11, Suzu is 8_

_Saki -  
_

"Hey mom…" Suzu whispered.

"Yeah?" I asked over my shoulder to her, stirring up the batter for pancakes.

"How did you and Daddy fall in love?" My eyes widened.

"Well, uhm… it's a very long story."

"Can you tell me?"

"I think I'd need to tell it to both you and Mizuki at the same time."

"Okay!"

"And maybe even Misaki."

"Yeah?"

"Can you round up Kiba, your father, Misaki, and Mizuki?"

"We'll meet up in your room in half an hour!" With that, she ran off.

I slumped down into my chair.

How we fell in love…? How _did _we fall in love? I have no idea. It just kind of… happened.

That's why I need Sasuke and Kiba there to help me explain the whole story.

"We're going to tell you a story, Mizuki, Suzu, Misaki," I explained. "_My _story."

"I looked around the classroom, dreading the time when the teacher entered and forced us onto teams with people that he knew we hated," I started, launching into my life's story.

* * *

After the story, Mizuki and Suzu stared at me wide eyed with an expression that _screamed _"mom used to be young?" I smiled at them warmly. Misaki started blankly, uncaringly.

"You're shitting me right?" Mizuki asked me. I frowned sourly.

"It's true."

"That's how it happened," Kiba said with a smile.

"Is Uncle Kiba still in love with mom?" Suzu asked.

It happened like this; Sasuke, Kiba, and I. All at the same time:

"He has Aunty Hinata now."

"Not anymore."

"He never was!"

Sasuke and Kiba glanced at me.

Then, without warning, Sasuke burst out laughing. "You never knew!?"

I scrunched up my nose in a pouty way, crossing my arms.

"You are the, _densest_ person I know!" He guffawed, pointing one finger at me.

"So that's where Suzu gets it from…" Misaki muttered under his breath.

Suzu slapped him across his head, smiling sweetly at us.

"Yes but my mother's dense-ness helped him end up with Aunty Hinata, so really, it great!" She said with a smile. Kiba smiled back at her.

"Exactly right."

"I have a question…" Mizuki mumbled. We all turned to her. "When mom tried to kiss you, did you back away because you were startled, or because you were afraid of getting close to people?"

I was taken aback by this question, Mizuki wasn't the type to wonder about these things. I turned to Sasuke quickly.

"Both. I was surprised that someone would even think of me that way, but also, I was afraid I would hurt her."

"And you did, right? So why didn't you stay away? Why did you choose to stay with her when you cause her so much pain?"

"Because she was in more pain when I was away than when I was with her."

"But you said yourself, you wished she had gone with Kiba. Do you still wish that?"

Silence passed. Awkwaaard.

All eyes were on Sasuke. "Nope!" He said with a smile.

"Isn't that kind of selfish?"

"Yes, it is. I wanted her all to myself. But, also, it was because I know that Saki would have _never _gone with Kiba. She would have just waited and waited and waited for me."

"Why?"

"Because she's too much of an idiot to notice Kiba's affection." He smiled warmly.

Silence passed again. I clenched my fist. "What'd you say…?" I asked angrily.

"That you're-" He turned to me. "Oh shit." I slapped him across the head.

"Who's an idiot!?"

"You! How could you not notice!? He was suffering so much!"

"Screw you Uchiha! I just never thought of him that way!"

"Riiight. That's it."

"Go to hell!"

Sasuke laughed sharply.

"What!?"

"We just… we haven't fought like that in years. It… brings back memories."

I smiled warmly. "Lovely memories." He kissed me gently.

I could see Misaki's eye twitch.

"It's normal," Suzu assured him.

Kiba smiled at us. "Well, Misaki and I should be going."

"Yes. Of course," I said cheerfully. They then left.

"Hey girls, do you want to go pig out on the snacks I hid behind the sink?"

"Yeah!" Suzu yelled.

"Sure," Mizuki agreed. With that, they ran off.

I turned to Sasuke, a flirtatious smile spreading across my face.

I kissed him deeply, slipping my tongue into his mouth. I wrapped my legs around him and I swiftly moved us over to the bed, where it quickly escalated.

* * *

"Moooooom!" Suzu whined. "I'm boooored!"

I rolled my eyes. Mizuki was often away on missions a lot because she had become a jộnin already. It was nice to see that she was so accomplished, but it caused her to work only with adults and not with people her own age.

"Do homework," Sasuke suggested with a smile.

"NUHUH!"

"Hey Suzu!" I called from my position in the kitchen.

"Yeah!?"

"Do you want to help me clean!?"

"NO!"

"We can listen to _mussssiiiic_!"

"Fine."

Suzu walked in. "What are we going to listen to? Hannah Montana!?"

My eyes widened. "THAT NAME IS BANNED FROM OUR HOUSE SUZU!" Tears formed in my eyes. "Sasuke… we've raised our daughter wrong."

Sasuke chuckled like the father whose hair is graying that sits on chairs and reads the newspaper all day in movies.

I popped my Ipod into my dock and turned on a song. Before I Forget by Slipknot.

"Now _this_ is good music, Suzu."

She smiled. Sasuke ran in, starting to sing it.

"Staaapled Shut, Sealed it tight, Claustrophobic, Catastrophic!" I smiled. Good man he was. He sang a few more verses and then the chorus came.

"I!"

I continued it. "Am a worm before I am a man!"

"I!"

"Was a creature before I could stand!"

"I!"

"Will remember before I forget!"

"BEFORE I FORGET THAAAT!" "I!"

"Am a worm before I am a man!"

"I!"

"Was a creature before I could stand!"

"I!"

"Will remember before I forget!"

"BEFORE I FORGET THAT!"

Suzu nodded to the music. I smiled.

I changed the song.

Suzu smiled. "Mom. Can I go now?"

I smirked, nodding and turning my music down a few notches. "Sure." But I was sad. She didn't know what good music was.

I continued washing dishes on my own.

"Sasuke."

"Mm?"

"It seems that Mizuki's missions are getting more and more dangerous."

"Well that means she's getting better at performing them."

"But… I'm worried for her. Next thing you know they'll be sending her out to perform some suicide mission."

"Saki, you know as well as I do that Naruto would NEVER send a child on a suicide mission."

"But even some dangerous missions are suicide missions for a kid!"

"There's a boy her age that is also a jônin."

"Really?"

"Yes, that boy who wants to be hokage," Sasuke smiled, "Reminds me of Naruto."

I smiled as well, remembering when we were kids. When everything that seems so insignificant now was very important.

It made me feel so nostalgic.

* * *

_**OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOGMOGMOGMGOGMOGMGOMGOMGOGMGOMGOMGOMG. I haven't updated in SO LONG. **_

_**I've just been busy with school and drama involving a certain someone (not gonna elaborate on that, unless you're interested enough to ask) and... oh who am I kidding I've barely been busy at all, I've just failed you all in every way.**_

_**You have every right to never speak to me again.**_

_**HOWEVER, there is a fanfiction I update regularly. On me and my friend's collab file, PicklezandCheez-luv, we update those fanfictions as regularely as we can, without slacking for three months like I did here. **_

_**I'm SO SORRRRREEEEEE.**_

_**I just feel so terrible.**_

_**Oh yeah, and so after this chapter it's going to stop being random semi-dramatic fluff, okay? because I'm tried of it too.**_

_**I made a website! Check my profile and click homepage for it. Of course, it's a huge work-in progress, but I hope to post stuff about my fanfictions on there, and you can read some of my original stories as well. xD  
**_

_**PLEASE KEEP IN TOUCH, I MISS YOU ALL IMMENSELY! 3  
**_

_**- - Suzuki Yumi '.'**_


End file.
